Are you My Soulmate?
by Eunnie-chan
Summary: My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.
1. Prologue

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

_The Korean Corporation, Shinwa Group has been selected to be the largest corporate sponsor in the 2011 London Olympics. South Korea's economic growth started, it has maintaned the status of the best company, and kept growing and growing and then reached the level of a multinational renowned corporation, it's name is Shinwa._

_Electronics, oil, automobiles, distribution and telecommunications. If you are a citizen of South Korea, you know the two letters of Shinwa before you know the President's nameand have created a kingdom and therefore is Korea's largest conglomerate._

_On a day where they had managed to increase their imports by one trillion won, and were sent to the Blue House, the founder of this company instead of receiving a medal said, "Sir, please allow me to build a school where my grandchildren could attend."_

_and then .. there is the Shinwa School. The first school in the history of the Korea to be backed by the president, who believed that economic advacement was more important than education, and even went to make special laws to accomodate the school. And now .. there is a saying, if you do not have Shinwa School on your resume, don't even bother applying._

_It is a School made for the 1%, attended by the 1%, and fit for the 1% and therefore has maintained the reputation of the best elite school. Most common people, even if they apply when they are born, they cannot get in to the Shinwa Kindergarten, but when accepted, then you have the way paved nonstop for Elementary, Middle and High School and even University. It is a subject of jealousy and awe for the rest of the students, and parents who suffer from the hard admissions to universities._

_However, in the Shinwa High School, a school for a chosen, something unimaginable was happening. There was a group called the 'F4'._

* * *

><p>Chu Ga Eul was so bored in the classroom so she decided to grabbed her phone and text someone she really know .. her childhood friend and one of the F4. She started typing saying ..<p>

_'Yah! Oppa .. The teacher in here is so boring.'_

_'So boring.'_ She thought then she clicked the send button. "Aish." She sighed. "Nothing else to do. Boring teacher." She murmured. Her phone suddenly vibrated then, she looked at the screen of her phone she saw a message from So Yi Jeong. She smiled and read it.

_'Really?'_

She started to typed saying that ..

_'Yeah. Do something oppa.'_

After a few seconds her phone vibrated and it was a message from Yi Jeong saying..

_'Your class will be over Ga Eul yang. Just watch.'_

She started typing oncer again.

_'What do you have in your mind this time Jeong oppa?'_

After a few seconds a replied from Yi Jeong came.

_'Wait and see Ga Eul.'_

Suddenly, the teacher phone rang and he answered it.

"Yoboseyo." He said.

"It's me. So Yi Jeong. This class is over." The other line said.

"But-"

"I will not repeat myself." Yi Jeong demand.

"Araso." The teacher sighed then he ended the call. He faced the students and said, "This class is over."

Ga Eul shook her head and she chuckled. "Aish. Oppa." Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw the caller ID 'So Yi Jeong' She clicked the answered button. "Oppa." She said.

"Do you like it Ga Eul yang?" Yi Jeong chuckled. "Your class is all over."

"Yeah." Ga Eul answered. "I like it. Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime. Ga Eul yang do you want to eat lunch together?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Sure." Ga Eul stand up from her seat then exited the classroom. "See you then."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile ..<p>

Geum Jan Di delivered a laundry clothes to a Shinwa High School students. She was amazed to the school because she never saw a school that was this huge. "Whoa! Ga Eul school is so big. She is really rich." She murmured.

Suddenly, a student shouted that ..

"Yah ! Lee Min Ha is at the rooftop now!"

"Lee Min Ha?" Jan Di murmured.

The students inside the canteen we're now running upstairs towards the rooftop. That made Jan Di think. "Wait! Lee Min Ha is our customer." She exclaimed and then she followed all the students up to the rooftop where she saw a guy named Lee Min Ha was about to jump from the rooftop. Lee Min Ha was about to jump when..

"Wait! Lee Min Ha." Jan Di shouted.

Lee Min Ha looked at Jan Di then he asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, I've come to deliver your clothes." Jan Di answered. "Jan Di Dry Cleaners. 30,000 Won please."

"When I'm dead you can bill it to my house." Lee Min Ha said.

"D-dead? Are you serious?" Jan Di asked. "Wei?"

"This isn't school." Lee Min Ha explained. "It's hell."

"Real hell is outside of this building." Jan Di answered back.

"Have you heard of the F4?" Lee Min Ha questioned Jan Di.

"F what?" Jan Di raised her eyebrow. "What is that?" She asked.

"The moment you get a red card from them, you become a prey from the entire school. Remember it." Lee Min Ha answered.

"You can't just let them do it to you!" Jan Di exclaimed. "It's always the lame losers who walk around like they're shit. If it was my school, I would have grabbed them and break them!" She shouted.

Lee Min Ha chuckled. "They're fortunate. Your friends." He smiled.

"Huh?" Jan Din was confused on what Min Ha had just said.

"That they had a friend like you." He expalained.

"Well thank you." Jan Di smiled.

Lee Min Ha jumped but unfortunately Jan Di was fast and she grabbed his jacket. The students that were present there take a picture of Jan Di saving Min Ha so it was spread to the whole country. The president of the Shinwa Group can only think of one decision to make Geum Jan Di to study at the Shinwa High School and it's a scholarship.

The next day, Jan Di went to the Shinwa High School to study and it's her first day. Jan Di sighed. "Where could be Ga Eul?" Suddenly, her phone rang she grabbed her phone then she saw the caller ID 'Chu Ga Eul'. She clicked the answer the button. "Ga Eul ah."

"Jan Di ah. Are you now at the school?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah."

"Really? Let's meet up at the corridor of the Shinwa High, araso?"

"Araso."

"Okay. Bye. See you."

"Okay. Ga Eul."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it ?**

**Please review ..**


	2. The F4's

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The F4's<strong>

Four sports car suddenly arrived at the Shiwa campus. A red sports car, a white sports car, a yellow sports car, and a neon orange sports car. Four lads step out of their sports car and they we're the F4 or also know as the 'Flower Four.' The Four guys most richest at the Shinwa High School. They we're famous because they're company was all know in the whole country and they also have looks.

Yi Jeong was typing a message on his phone saying..

_'See you later. Ga Eul ah.'_

He smiled then he clicked the send button.

Song Woo Bin noticed his bestfriend smiling like an idiot. _'What the ? The F4 Cassanova is smiling like an idiot?' _He smirked then he tapped his bestfriedn shoulder. "Yo! Yo! Yo! So Yi Jeong." He smirked. "Why are you smiling there like an idiot?"

"Nothing." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"If you say so." Woo Bin smiled.

"Yah ! You two let's go." Gu Jun Pyo, F4's leader demand.

"Araso." They respond and they started walking.

Woo Bin opened his can of juice and he started drinking it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile..<p>

Jan Di was walking at the Shinwa High School corridor when the students started screaming.

_"The F4!"_

_"The F4 are all here."_

That made Jan Di confused. The F4 started walking at the middle of the corridor. Jan Di was watching the whole thing when someone tapped her shoulder. She looked who was it. It was her bestfriend, Chu Ga Eul. "Ga Eul ah." She smiled.

"Hi Jan Di ah." Ga Eul looked at the F4. "Oh. They're here."

"Who?" Jan Di asked.

"The F4." Ga Eul pointed her middle finger at the F4.

Jan Di looked at the F4 once again and she saw they stopped at a some guy. Gu Jun Pyo looked at the guy and he faced him.

"Is there a problem?" The guy asked.

"I'll give you three seconds." Jun Pyo said.

"What?" That made the guy confused.

Jun Pyo started counting. "Three." The guy don't know what to do.

"Two."

"One." Jun Pyo grabbed the guy shirt at the collar and he asked Song Woo Bin without looking at Woo Bin. "Woo Bin, any of the juice left?"

"Yeah." Woo Bin answered in English. "Want me to give it to you?" Woo Bin passed the juice to Jun Pyo. Then, Jun Pyo throw the juice at the guy shirt then he walked away followed by the F3.

"What the?" Jan Di murmured.

Ga Eul shook her head and said, "What a poor guy." She spotted Yi Jeong smiling at her. She just smiled back at him.

The crowded people started walking to their own directions leaving Jan Di and Ga Eul alone.

"What a crazy bastard!" Jan Di exclaimed. "Are those people mute or something? Why are they just standing there doing nothing at all."

Suddenly, someone spoke from their behind.

"Oh my god." She said in English.

Ga Eul and Jan Di turned around and they saw the 'The three beauties of Shinwa.'

"Who are you?" Jan Di asked.

_'This is trouble.'_ Ga Eul thought.

"Oh. We haven't introduce our self. We are the three beauties of Shinwa High." Ginger said. "What you said about the crazy bastards aren't you referring to the F4?" She asked.

"Oh. The Princess is here." Sunny said.

"Hi there." Ga Eul smiled at them.

"What? F what and what princess?" Jan Di was confused. "So the people who humilated the guy was the infamous F4."

"Infamous? More like famous." Mirenda retorted. "And the Princess of the Shinwa High is right beside you. Chu Ga Eul."

"If you don't watch your words you're gonna be in big trouble." Sunny warned her.

"Guys." Ga Eul called their attention. "I'll explain to her all the details."

"Araso" Ginger said.

"Let's go Jan Di ah." Ga Eul lead the way. "Let's go to the library."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at the laptop and Ga Eul started to typed the F4 and she clicked the Search button. Once she clicked it, the results appear. She looked at her bestfriend, "Let's begin." She smiled.<p>

Jan Di nodded and said, "Araso."

"Song Woo Bin. A bluechip in the construction business, he is the sucessor of the ll Shin Construction. There is even a rumor that half of the Jeju Island is the companys. This company is a huge construction conglomerate and has 50 years history of gangs and family of the ll Shin gangs. They still have a lot amount of luxury night clubs and have a large control of real estate values." Ga Eul clicked the picture of Woo Bin. "This is Song Woo Bin Jan Di."

"Oh."

"Next, So Yi Jeong." She clicked the picture of Yi Jeong. He was the youngest artist to debut at the Biennie and is a gifted ceramist that appeared like a shooting star." She explained. "UNESCO selected him as one of the best young artists."

"Well at least there is someone does do something." Jan Di said.

"I'm not yet finish." Ga Eul informed Jan Di.

"Continue."

"The country's biggest museum belongs to Yi Jeong's grandfather."

"The Woo Sung museum?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul nodded. "Yeah that one."

"Whoa!" Jan Di was amazed.

Ga Eul sroll down and she pointed a picture. "Jan Di ah. Look at this picture."

"This is the old resident photo, right?" Jan Di looked at Ga Eul.

"Yeah but this kid is the old president grandson. Yoon Ji Hoo, one of the F4." Ga Eul explaimed.

"What?" Jan Di exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"Believe it." Ga Eul said. "They own the Su Am Cultural Foundation, a European soccer team and a major league team." She scroll down and said, "The leader of the F4 Gu Jun Pyo. He is the successor of the Shinwa Group."

"Is that all?" Jan Di asked.

"Just remember if you encounter the F4 don't fight them, araso?" Ga Eul warned her.

"How about you?" Jan Di asked with concerned.

Ga Eul chuckled. "I'm gonna be fine." _'And besides I know one of the F4.'_

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di was eating their lunch at the canteen when someone approach them.<p>

"Exuse me?" She said.

That made Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at her. "Can I sit beside the two of you?" The girl asked.

Ga Eul smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks." The girl sit and she started eating.

"What's your name?" Jan Di asked.

"Oh Min Ji." She answered with a smile.

"I'm Geum Jan Di." Jan Di introduce herself.

"And I'm Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul smiled. "Nice meeting you Min Ji."

"Uhm.." Min Ji bite her lower lip.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"Can we be friends?" Min Ji asked.

"Sure. Why not!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Min Ji are walking at the corridor of the Shinwa High School. They are trying to find where Jan Di is. Ga Eul sighed then she looked at Min Ji.<p>

"Where is she?" Min Ji asked.

"I don't know." Ga Eul said. "Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Let's go to the pool." Ga Eul said.

"Why?" Min Ji asked.

"There's a possibility that she's there." Ga Eul explained. "Because she's a swimmer."

"Really? Let's go Ga Eul ah." Min Ji smiled.

The two of them started walking when they reach the swimming pool area they saw Jan Di getting out of the pool. They approach her.

"I'm gonna change." Jan Di informed them.

"Araso." They said.

After a few seconds, Jan Di arrived wearing her uniform.

"Let's go." Jan Di said.

They are now walking at the campus of the Shinwa School. They we're eating ice cream when Min Ji unbalanced herself and she fell. She looked up and she saw Jun Pyo face irritated.

"Your ice cream fell on my shoe." Jun Pyo said.

"Oh no." Min Ji murmured.

_'This is trouble.'_ Ga Eul thought and she saw Yi Jeong looking at her saying stay away from this already.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**

**lamz25 - **okay ! I'll try :-)


	3. So Yi Jeong Confused

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : So Yi Jeong Confused<strong>

_'Damn! This is trouble. Ga Eul ah is with her. Oh no.'_ Yi Jeong thought and he was looking at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was praying that Jan Di wouldn't do something bad or else they're dead.

"Sunbae." Min Ji stood up. "S-sorry."

"You're sorry?" Jun Pyo said. "If everything works out by just saying sorry, then why would there laws in the world and and why would there be police?"

"I'll buy you the same exact shoes for you right away." Min Ji bite her lower lips.

"Do you have more money than me?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Huh?" Min Ji was puzzled.

"Even if you did, you wouldn't be able to. These shoes were made by a craftsman in Firenze. So how would youbuy me the same exact ones right away?"

"I apologize." Min Ji didn't know what to do. "Then I'll do whatever I can."

"Whatever you can?" Jun Pyo questioned.

Min Ji nodded. "Yeah."

Jun Pyo made forward his shoe and said, "Lick it."

"W-what?"

"I told you to lick it." Jun Pyo demand.

Jan Di couldn't take it anymore so she speak. "Wouldn't you stop."

_'Oh no! We're dead now.'_ Ga Eul thought and then she sighed.

"Yah! Did she fell because she wanted to! If she apologized, then that's enough." Jan Di shouted.

Jun Pyo chuckled. "What is this? Yah! Second year! I don't think it's been long since you've been here but American style is restricted here. Your words are little short."

"She's the commoner. The Wonder Girl." Woo Bin whisphered to Jun Pyo.

"Is that so?" JUn Pyo smiled. "So you're the wonder crap that they talking about. I was hoping for an S-line D-cup sized girl when I heard Wonder Woman." He sighed. "That's a total disappointment."

"What a relief I disappoint you." Jan Di raised her eyebrow.

"Is it not your concept to not know your place and mind other's business?" Jun Pyo said. "Why do you step into other people's affairs?"

"She's not a stranger. She's a friend." Jan Di retorted.

"Yah! Stop it already." Ga Eul said. "Yeah! She's our friend."

"You don't know the word friend do you?" Jan Di sighed.

Ji Hoo smiled.

"Let's see your powerful words of friendship." Jun Pyo said. "Lick it."

"What?" Jan Di and Ga Eul looked ast each other.

"You two! Lick it." Jun Pyo was referring to Jan D and Ga Eul.

_'Oh man.'_ Yi Jeong thought and he sighed. _'This is bad.'_

Ga Eul bite her lower lips and she didn't know what to do as she remember a memory from the past.

_Flashback_

_A girl ran towards at the beach then she sat down at the sand. She started crying and that girl was Chu Ga Eul. She was snobbing._

_"Yah! Little girl why are you crying?" A boy sat beside her._

_Ga Eul looked who was it. It was So Yi Jeong. Ga Eul fake her smiled. "Oppa."_

_"Yah! Tell me." Yi Jeong demand. "What happened to you?"_

_"Those kids push me." Ga Eul cried harder._

_"Don't cry anymore." Yi Jeong smiled then wiped the tears. "When someone hurt you. Tell me. Araso?"_

_"Araso oppa." Ga Eul laughed._

_"Yah! Why are you laughing now?"_

_"Nothing Jeong oppa." Ga Eul smiled._

_Yi Jeong smiled. "Rascal." He patted Ga Eul's head. "You're really cute you know that."_

_"Really?" Ga Eul pouted._

_"Just remember this." Yi jeong smirked. "I will always protect you whatever happens."_

_Ga Eul smiled._

_End of Flashback_

Ga Eul and Jan Di bend their knees when Ga Eul suddenly heard Yi Jeong's voice.

"Yah! Stop it." Yi Jeong looked at Jun Pyo.

"What is this? You're protecting ths girl." Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow.

"Just leave Ga Eul yang with me and you can deal with those two." Yi Jeong whispher.

"Why wuld I do that!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow while Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong with a puzzled expression.

"Yah! Ga Eul ! You know that guy?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul nodded. "Yeah!" She smiled. "He's my childhood friend."

"This is the only favor." Yi Jeong said to Jun Pyo.

"Aish." Jun Pyo sighed. "Alright."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smiled then he walked towards Ga Eul.

"O-oppa." She weakly smiled at him.

"Let's go." Yi Jeong grabbed Ga Eul's wrist and drag her away.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul at their secret place. To the beach.<p>

"Wow ! This is our secret place oppa." Ga Eul said. "It's been a while right?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded. "Aish." He sighed. "What have you done this time." He scolded Ga Eul.

"S-sorry." Ga Eul apologized.

"That's okay." Yi Jeong sat at the sand of the beach.

Ga Eul sat beside Yi Jeong. "Thanks for saving me oppa." She smiled.

"No problem." Yi Jeong poked Ga Eul's forehead.

"Ouch! That's hurt!" Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Remember my promise to you."

"That you will always protect me?" Ga Eul said.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah."

"Of course. I remember it."

"Ga Eul yang?"

"Hmm?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong.

"I'm warning you about your friend. The wonder girl." Yi Jeong warned.

"What about Jan Di ah?" Ga Eul asked.

"She might be the next target of the F4's red card. Tell her to be careful."

Ga Eul nodded. "Thanks for telling me." She smiled. "I will tell her."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "You're really so cute." He smirked.

Ga Eul waved her hand then she said, "Yeah. Yeah." She stood up then she started walking. She turned around to faced Yi Jeong then she splashed water at Yi Jeong. She laughed.

"Aish." Yi Jeong stood up. "Why you little." He splashed water at Ga Eul.

"What? Now I'm wet." Ga Eul complained.

"Do you think I'm not." Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow then he splashed water at Ga Eul. "You started it by the water."

Ga Eul pouted then she splashed water at Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong did the same. They splashed at one another again and again until they grt tried of it. They lay down at the sand and they laughed.

"Jeong oppa. We're soaking wet." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Yeah and it's your fault." Yi Jeong laughed.

"I'm not!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Yi Jeong smiled. "You're really different from the girls I met huh?"

"Of course I am." Ga Eul pouted. "I' youre childhood friend."

Yi Jeong laughed. "Silly." Suddenly he hugged Ga Eul. Ga Eul was surprise by his sudden actions. "Let's stay like this for awhile." He whisphered.

"Oppa."

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Ga Eul was confused.

"Thank you for always being there." Yi Jeong smiled making his dimples to appear.

"Yah! Did she try to do it again?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong nodded. "She's at the hospital right now. I visited her yesterday."

"Oppa. Just remember that i'm always at your side always." Ga Eul smiled and she hugged him back. "I will never leave you."

"Thank you Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong smiled. "My family is broken now and I need now is your comfort like old times. You're always my comfort zone Ga Eul ah."

"Neh. I'm always your comfort zone." Ga Eul murmured.

"You always comfort me huh." Yi Jeong broke the hugged then he sat down facing the beach. "Why are you always there at my side when I need you?" He asked.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong then he sat down. "Oppa." She chuckled. "Silly." She smiled. "Because I'm you're childhood friend Jeong oppa." Her smiled vanish and it turned into a fake ones. _'But the truth is I've fallen inlove with you.' _She told herself.

Yi Jeong looked closely at Ga Eul then he poked her forehead.

"Ouch!" Ga Eul pouted.

"Yah! What's with that smile?" Yi Jeong noticed Ga Eul's fake smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Nothing. Let's go." She stood up.

"Araso." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples then he stood up.

_'Saranghae So Yi Jeong.'_ Ga Eul smiled then he grabbed Yi Jeong's hand.

Yi Jeong's heart beats so fast and he couldn't explain what is happening to him.

"Oppa, what's wrong?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong sighed. _'I'm confused.'_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>

**How was it ?**

**amniminry** - just keep on reading my story and you will found out hehe ..

**lamz325 **- yap .. they're childhood friends.. just wait and see ..

**19kisielek95 **- really ? .. thanks :))


	4. What a crazy day?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: What a crazy day?<strong>

Jan Di was walking at the corridor of the Shinwa High School but she wasn't comfortable because everyone was looking at her. _'Why does they look at me that way?' _She asked herself then sighed.

"Jan Di ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed while approaching Jan Di.

Jan Di turned around and saw Ga Eul approaching her. "Ga Eul ah."

"Jan Di be careful." Ga Eul said with concern towards her bestfriednd. "You might be the next told me to warn told me to warn you"

"I'll be fine you know ! So Yi Jeong tell you to warn me?" Jan Di laughed. "By the way, how come you know So Yi Jeong?" She glared at Ga Eul. "Where did he take you?" She tapped Ga Eul's shoulder. "Tell me."

Ga Eul chuckled. "Yah! I'm fine. He didn't do anything wrong with me alright?" She smiled. "He brought me to our secret place."

"Secret place?" Jan Di questioned. "Where's that?" She raised her eyebrow. "Yah! Do you remember that he's a playboy don't fall for him, araso?"

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Uhm..Araso." _'But I already fall for him.'_

Jan Di looked closely at Ga Eul. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul. Are you by any chance inlove with that guy?" She crossed her arms. "Tell me."

Ga Eul nodded. "Neh."

"Aish!" Jan Di sighed. "Wei? He's a jerk stupid guy and a playboy."

"Ani!" Ga Eul shook her head. "Don't judge him. You don't know him yet. Just know him well Jan Di ah." She smiled. "He's a nice person."

"Okay." Jan Di sighed. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong went straight at the F4's lounge and he only find Woo Bin inside alone sitted at the couch and watching television all alone. Yi Jeong chuckled then he approach Woo Bin then sit beside him.<p>

"Yo! Yi Jeong." Woo Bin smirked. "So, you know the Princess of Shinwa High School?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah."

"So, you are dating?" Woo Bin raised his eyebrow.

Yi Jeong's eyes widen. "W-what?" He shook his head. "Of course not. We're just childhood friends."

"If you say so bro." Woo Bin chuckled.

"Where's Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Ji Hoo's maybe somewhere sleeping again and JUn Pyo." Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong. "I don't know where the heck that guy is."

"He's giving that girl a red card, right?" Yi Jeong was referring to Jan Di.

"Maybe. You know Jun Pyo."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "But no one ever fought Jun Pyo that way."

Woo Bin nodded. "You're right." He agreed. "This is going to be an interesting one." He chuckled.

"Yeah I bet." Yi Jeong agreed.

Suddenly, they heard the door bang opened and they looked who was it. It was Gu Jun Pyo looking irritated. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at each other.

"What's wrong with him?" Yi Jeong mumbled.

"I don't know. He looked pissed off." Woo Bin mumbled back.

"Jun Pyo ah. What's wrong with you?" Yi Jeong asked.

"That girl." Jun Pyo murmured.

"You mean Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"What about her?" Woo Bin asked.

"I already made an action."

"Let me guess." Yi Jeong said. "You put an red card at her locker,right?"

Jun Pyo nodded. "Yeah." He looked at Yi Jeong. "And. Yi Jeong you know that girl. The Princess Of Shinwa High. Chu Ga Eul. So, are you two dating?"

"Of coures not!" Yi Jeong blured out.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo looked at each other then they chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong sighed.

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di went to their lockers but once Jan Di opened her locker she was shocked to see an red car inside.<p>

"Geum Jan Di got a red card!" A guy shouted.

"Oh no Jan Di! You're in trouble now." Ga Eul said.

Min Ji approach them. "Sorry. Jan Di it's my fault."

Jan Di shook her head. "Ani, it's not."

Ga Eul tapped Min Ji's shoulder. "Yeah" She smiled. "It's not your fault."

"Really?" Min Ji smiled.

Ga Eul smiled. "Yeah."

It's been a week and the whole students at the Shinwa High School is after Geum Jan Di but she didn't care until .. There's a rumor in the Shinwa High that there's a girl that is a pregnant and it was revealed it was Geum Jan Di.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul looked at her bestfriend. "What will you gonna do?"

"This is enough!" Jan Di exclaimed then she stood up from her seat and then she walked away.

"Yah! Where are you going?" Min Ji asked but Jan Di didn't bother to answer her question.

Ga Eul sighed. "What is she planning?" She murmured then looked at Min Ji. "Stay here.I'll follow her,araso?"

Min Ji nodded. "Be careful the two of you."

Ga Eul nodded then she followed Jan Di. "Wait up! Jan Di ah." She was catching up with Jan Di. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Jan Di went towards at the F4 lounge and then she approach Jun Pyo. "Yah! Gu Jun Pyo!" She shouted while approaching Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul entered the F4 lounge then she raised her eyebrow then Yi Jeong saw her. He smiled at her then she smiled back at him. Woo Bin raised his eyebrow at them then he crossed his arm.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong called Ga Eul. "Come here. Sit beside me." He smiled making his dimples to appear.

Ga Eul walked towards Yi Jeong then she sit beside Yi Jeong.

"This is gonna be interesting." Yi Jeong whisphered to Ga Eul.

"Really?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

Woo Bin looked at them. _'There something on those.'_

"If you come here to apologize you're too late." Jun Pyo smirked.

"I would not quietly tolerate it anymore!" Jan Di shouted. "Warning. The outcome. These words are all prepared for you, did you know?"

Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di. "Yah! Laundry girl!" He smirked. "Is that how you apologize?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Then, must the victim apologize to the culprit?" Jan Di raised her eyebrow then she slapped Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul and the F3 gulped.

_'Oh no!'_ Ga Eul thought then she grabbed Yi Jeong's sleeves. "Oppa."

"Don't worry about them Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said.

"But." Ga Eul protested.

"They'll be okay." Yi Jeong whisphered.

Ga Eul pouted and Yi Jeong chuckled.

Woo Bin stared at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. _'Are they inlove or something?'_ He wondered then he chuckled.

"Yah Woo Bin ah!" Yi Jeong turned his head to Woo Bin. "What are you laughing about?"

Woo Bin shook his head. "Nothing bro."

"This is gonna be interesting." Ji Hoo commented.

Jun Pyo stood up from his seat then he walked towards Jan Di. "What did you say?"

Jan Di was forming a fight stunt infront of Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow. "Yah! What are you doing?"

"I told you, I won't sit back and take it anymore!" Jan Di glared at Jun Pyo and then she spins kick him at his face. Jun Pyo fell down.

The F3 and Ga Eul chuckled of what just happened.

"Did you see me sleeping with a man? Did you even see me holding hands with a guy?" Jan Di said. "How dare you spread all those rumors about a chaste and a pure girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet." She punched Jun Pyo.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo's eyes narrowed.

"If you keep up these flithy tricks I'll really kill you then!" Jan Di warned Jun Pyo.

The F3 started laughing.

"See Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong hold Ga Eul's hand. "This is interesting."

"Ani." Ga Eul shook her head. "It's crazy."

Yi Jeong laughed. "Funny."

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" Jan Di called Ga Eul attention. "Let's go."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "Okay." She pouted then stood up. "See you later, Jeong oppa." She smiled then walked away and leaving the F4 lounge together with Jan Di.

* * *

><p>The F4 are now at their lounge. Ji Hoo was palying cards ehile Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are palying billards while Jun Pyo was sitting at the couch chuckling by himself. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow then he looked at Woo Bin.<p>

"Why is he so amused?" Woo Bin asked while playing billard with Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "She actually dared to pull a spinning back kick on the great Gu Jun Pyo." He smiled making his dimples to appear. "It has been while since our school life were so fun." He suddenly think of something. "But don't you like she reminds you of someone." He looked at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin thought of it. "You're right." He agreed. "I was thinking of that too. Who was it?"

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at each other and they said, "Jun Hee noona!"

Jun Pyo looked at Woo Bin and Y Jeong. "What? Don't joke."

Woo Bin shook his head. "No, no." He said in English. "There's some similarities between them."

"What similiarities?" Jun Pyo frowned. "How can you compare that countryside girl to my sister?" He asked.

"Whether she's like your sister or not, you'd know the best." Yi Jeong said.

"Shut up!" Jun Pyo was irritated.

"But why were you laughing to yourself just now?" Woo Bin smirked.

"Did something get to your head?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Haven't you guys caught on yet?" Jun Pyo asked back.

"What?" Woo Bin was puzzled.

"That girl." Jun Pyo smiled. "No matter how I think about it, it totally into me."

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong. "What?" He cannot believe he was hearing this to Jun Pyo.

Yi Jeong gulped. "Gu Jun Pyo. How in the world did you arrived at that conclusion?"

"How can you call yourselves experts at love or cassanova." Jun Pyo smiled. "Girls always say what they don't mean."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Though that chick appears to hate me on the surface she's actually totally infatuated with me." Jun Pyo chuckled. "Think about it." He looked at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. "She didn't want the guy she likes to misunderstand so she came herself to insist she was pure and innocent."

Yi Jeong smiled. "Following that logic."

"Saying she hasn't had her first kiss." Woo Bin continued.

"Is her way of aying she's waiting for her first kiss from me." Jun Pyo added.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin shook their heads. Suddenly, Yi Jeong's phone rand and he grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID. 'Chu Ga Eul.' He smiled then clicked the answer button. "What's up Ga Eul?" He said while smiling. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin raised their eyebrow.

"Jeong oppa. Are you free now? Let's go somewhere." Ga Eul said on the other line.

"Yeah. I'm free now. See you then." Yi Jeong said.

"Yeah."

The call ended then Yi Jeong smiled.

"Are you going on a date with Ga Eul shi?" Woo Bin smirked.

"Of course out!" Yi Jeong blurted then he walked away.

"What was that?" Jun Pyo mumbled while Woo Bin chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>

**How was it?**

**amniminry** - yeah ..


	5. Realization

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : Realization<strong>

Yi Jeong was walking at the campus of the Shinwa School. He sighed. "Aish!" He looked around but there's no sign of her. "Where is that girl?" He mumbled but suddenly someone or a hand covered his eyes. He touch the hand that covered his eyes.

"Guess what." A familiar voice said.

Yi Jeong smiled. "What's this?" He raised his eyebrow. "Ga Eul ah."

Ga Eul laughed. "Nothing oppa." She put down her hand then she walked infront of Yi Jeong.

"Where the hell you've been?" Yi Jeong eyes narrowed.

"Just walking around." Ga Eul raised her hand. "So, let's have fun today." She started to walked away but Yi Jeong stopped her from walking by grabbing her wrist. Ga Eul looked at him with a confusion expression. "What's the problem?" She asked Yi Jeong.

"I don't but." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. "You have,right?"

"Aish!" Ga Eul pouted. "I have. Happy?" She rolled her eyes.

Yi Jeong poked Ga Eul's forehead. "Tell me . What is it?" He crossed his arm. "I know all about you." He winked at her. "So, what's going on?"

"Well." Ga Eul started. "Appa and umma. Fight again." She sighed. "They fight every now and then! I can't stand it! Since, I was little, these is there daily routine. Fight here and then so on!" She complained. "Why they can't stop from fighting oppa. I hate it. Their jobs are more important than their own daughter."

Yi Jeong leans over and then he whispher, "I'm here."

"Thanks." Ga Eul smiled.

"No problem." Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul then Ga Eul hugged him back.

Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jeong then she broke the hugged and said, "So, let's have fun today oppa." She grinned.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Let's go to the mall. What do you think?"

"Neh." Ga Eul smiled. "Let's go shopping!" She declared.

Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples then he grabbed Ga Eul's wrist. "Come let's go."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went to the mall. Ga Eul bought different kinds of girly stuffs like make-up's and clothes.<p>

"Oppa!" Ga Eul pouted while clinging at Yi Jeong's arm.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm tired." Ga Eul sighed.

Yi Jeong slowly shook his head. "Let's go home now?"

Ga Eul suddenly thought of something. "Let's go to your place." She grinned.

"Why is that?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Let's do pottery!" Ga Eul declared.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul walked inside the place of Yi Jeong rather it's his studio. Yi Jeong was behind her. Ga Eul sit down at the wooden chair then she looked around. "Nothing change in here." She murmured.<p>

"Of course." Yi Jeong smiled. "So?"

"So, let's start doing pottery?" Ga Eul stood up from the wooden chair.

"Araso." Yi Jeong nodded then he grabbed a pottery wheel and a apron and then sit down and start making one. He smiled at himself.

Ga Eul also grabbed a pottery wheel and a apron then she sit down beside Yi Jeong and she start making one. She chuckled. "This is really fun." She glanced at Yi Jeong. "Right?"

Yi Jeong was working on his pottery when he stared at Ga Eul for a moment then he smiled. He shook his head. _'What's happening to me relly?'_ He glanced at the pottery wheel that Ga Eul was making. "Impressive." He smiled.

"Thanks." Ga Eul said without looking at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong started to distract Ga Eul by playing at Ga Eul's clay. He chuckled. "This is fun."

Ga Eul smirked then she placed an clay at Yi Jeong's nose and laughed.

"Why you!" Yi Jeong frowned.

"I loved it when you're irritated." Ga Eul said while laughing.

"This is not funny!" Yi Jeong said in a irritated voice then he stood up and removed his apron. He walked towards to his kitchen then washed his hand and face. "Aish!"

Ga Eul stopped from laughing then she removed her apron and followed Yi Jeong at the kitchen. "Oppa." She also washed her hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to - " But she was cut off when Yi Hoeng poked her forehead. "Ouch!"

"Now we're fare." Yi Jeong smirked.

"I'm now sleeply." Ga Eul informed Yi Jeong then she glanced at Yi Jeong. "Can I?" She asked.

"Neh." Yi Jeong nodded. "Let's go." They walked towards Yi Jeong's room.

Ga Eul crawled over the bed and she said, "Good night."

"Good night." Yi Jeong smiled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was sleeping peacefully and she was hugging the sleeping Yi Jeong beside her. The two of them are facing each other with a smiled crossed over with their faces but suddenly the door flew opened.<p>

"Yo! My bro -" Woo Bin was cut off when she saw a sleeping Yi Jeong and Ga Eul facing each other. He walked towards Yi Jeong and he started waking him up. "Yah! So Yi Jeong! Wake up!"

Yi Jeong growled then he opened his eyes. He smiled and he glanced at Woo Bin but he saw his bestfriend starring at him. "Woo Bin ah?" He questioned. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked as he sit down.

"Well." Woo Bin started. "I came here because I'm bored." He glanced at the sleeping Ga Eul. "But I saw is this." He smirked.

Ga Eul eyes opened her eyes then she smiled. "Morning oppa." She sit then she saw Woo Bin. "Oh. Morning Woo Bin sunbae."

"Aish!" Yi Jeong sighed. "That's not what you think it is."

"Then what?" Woo Bin frowned. "I saw you two together sleeping at one bed." He crossed his arm. "Can you explain that So Yi Jeong?"

"Oh that." Ga Eul murmured then she stared at Woo Bin for a moment. "We do that all the time when I'm depressed, right?" She glanced at Yi Jeong. "Oppa." She smiled. "And when I want to stay at his place we do that."

Woo Bin slowly shook his head. "Unbelievable." He murmured. "You two are crazy." He chuckled.

"We know." Yi Jeong smirked.

"You two are like a marriage couples." Woo Bin commented.

"Yeah whatever." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Thanks oppa about yesterday."

* * *

><p>Jan Di went to the F4 lounge to bring back Ji Hoo's sport shoes but instead she found Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Woo Bin altogether.<p>

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul gulped.

"What is this?" Yi Jeong asked. "Isn't this Gu Jun Pyo's mortal enemy." He chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Woo Bin asked.

Jan Di walked towards to the sofa where Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are. She handed the paper bag at Yi Jeong and he accept it. Yi Jeong looked at Jan Di then he looked what inside of it to his surprise it's Ji Hoo sports shoes.

"Isn't this is Ji Hoo's sports shoes." Yi Jeong glanced at Woo Bin.

"I'm here to bring back Ji Hoo sunbae sport shoe." Jan Di explained. "Help me return it to him." She was about to walked away when Yi Jeong stopped him.

"Wait a moment." Yi Jeong looked at Jan Di.

Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Have a cup of tea before you leave." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. He snapped his fingers then a servant came with a tray of tea and a tea cups with a cookies.

Jan Di was surprised of this. Ga Eul chuckled then she said to her bestfriend, "Have a sit Jan Di ah." She smiled.

"Where have you been Ga Eul?" Jan Di said as she sit.

"Just around." Ga Eul answered.

"I haven't seen you yesterday." Jan Di stared at Ga Eul.

"I go shopping."

"Oh!" Jan Di nodded. "And by the way." She looked at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. "That Gu Jun Pyo he kidnap me yesterday."

"Kidnap?" Woo Bin chuckled.

"Neh!" Jan Di nodded. "He brought me to his house or mansion or whatever it is called and I said horrible things to him."

"Really?" Yi Jeong chuckled. "Did you really said that to Jun Pyo?" He asked.

Jan Di nodded as she grabbed a cookie.

"Wow!" Woo Bin grabbed a cookie. "You're really amazing." He commented.

"No one has ever shown such anger to him before." Yi Jeong informed.

"Really?" Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong then clapped her hands together. "That's amazing."

Yi Jeong heart beats so fast. He closed his eyes then he realized something. _'I like her. I really really like her.'_ He smiled at her then looked away. Woo Bin saw it then he chuckled then he looked at the television infront of them.

"Oh! It's Seo Hyun." Woo Bin said as he sip his tea.

Ga Eul sip her tea and she looked at the television. "She really is beautiful don't you think."

Yi Jeong leans over then he whisphered, "But you're more beautiful."

"Shut up!" She rolled her eyes then she looked away.

Jan Di looked at the television and she saw a commercial was airing.

"She should be coming back already, right?" Woo Bin glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Ji Hoo would be happy." Yi Jeong sip his tea.

"That." Jan Di started and Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at her waiting for what she has to say. "The four of you knew eah other a long time?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded and said, "Neh! Since kindergarten till now." He glanced at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. "How about you two?"

"Uhm..Since we we're 1 year old." Ga Eul answered.

Woo Bin nodded then he glanced back at Jan Di.

"You seem to have something that you're really curious about." Yi Jeong said. "Ask us. We'll tell you if we know." He smiled. "Take it that we're repaying you."

"Repaying?" Ga Eul questioned.

"It has been really fun for us lately." Yi jeong explained. "All thanks to you."

Jan Di smiled. "Are Ji Hoo sunbae and the model Min Seo Hyun acquainted?" She asked.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin both chuckled and they said, "Acquainted?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "Jan Di ah. You have no idea." She smiled.

"When Ji Hoo was 5." Woo Bin started. "Hwe got into a car accident."

"His parents die on the spot leaving him behind." Yi Jeong continued. "Then, he retreated into autism."

"Ignoring everyone." Ga Eul said.

"The person who pulled Ji Hoo back to normal world was Min Seo Hyun." Yi Jeong smiled.

"To us, she's just our childhood playmate, our noona and our friend." Woo Bin said. "But to Ji Hoo, she's like his first love, girlfriend and mother."

"Why did you asked this Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "Nothing. But how did you know this Ga Eul?" She asked back.

"Oppa told me about this, right?" Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong then she saw Yi Jeong was starring at her spacing out. "Oppa? Oppa? Earth to Yi Jeong!" She snapped her fingers.

Yi Jeong blinked. "What is it?" He looked around.

"You're not paying attention." Ga Eul said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yi Jeong smiled.

Woo Bin shook his head then he chuckled. "You two."

"What?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Something is going on." Woo Bin smirked.

"What do you mean Woo Bin sunbae?" Ga Eul asked a little confused on what Woo Bin just told.

"Nothing." Woo Bin said in English.

"Aish! Woo Bin ah. What's that?" Yi Jeong was also confused.

"Never mind." Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong then at Ga Eul then back at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at each other while Jan Di chuckled.

_'So,Woo Bin sunbae notice it to. That there's something going on with these two.'_ Jan Di told to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it ?**

**Chattykitkat - what's an OOC?**

**BlueHairedSaiyan - really? same here**

**amniminry - Thanks.**

**19kisielek95 - hehe .. i'll try :-P**


	6. Making my moves?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5 : Making my moves?**

Ga Eul and Jan Di changed their uniform into a P.E. clothes because today they have P.E.

"Jan Di today we're playing volleyball." Ga Eul informed Jan Di.

Jan Di just nodded then they saw the F4 playing basketball.

"Wow! They are really good at sports." Ga Eul commented.

"You two are good." Jan Di said while looking at Ji Hoo.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Not really. Come let's play."

"Princess." Ginger said. "You serve first."

"Araso." Ga Eul sighed then she serve the ball. "Opps." The ball crashed into the basketball court. "Sorry!"

"It's okay." Mirenda said on the other side.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "Typical Ga Eul." He smiled showing his dimples.

Woo Bin throw the volleyball back to the girls. "Are you an iteam or something?" He asked.

"Of course not." Yi Jeong said.

"Do you likr her?" Woo Bin smirked.

"Well." Yi Jeong started at Woo Bin for a moment.

"You like her don't you bro." Woo Bin tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Then make a move or else somebody will."

"I don't know." Yi Jeong sighed.

"Wow!" Woo Bin said in English. "You're a Cassanova but you're not acting that one."

"But infornt of her." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul. "I'm not a Cassanova but the So Yi Jeong she know."

Woo Bin was about to speak when they heard Ga Eul yelled Jan Di's name.

"Jan Di ah!" Ga Eul shouted. "Are you alright?"

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at Jan Di to knew what just happened. Jan Di's nose was bleeding.

"You're nose is bleeding." Ga Eul said.

"I'm alright. I'm going to the restroom." Jan Di said.

"I can come with you." Ga Eul insisted.

"Ani." Jan Di shok her head. "I can do this."

"But!" Ga Eul protested.

"Oh! So sorry Geum Jan Di." Ginger said then Ga Eul glared at her. "What Princess? I didn't do it on purpose I swear."

"Yeah right." Ga Eul murmured then she rolled her eyes.

"Later Ga Eul." Jan Di walked away.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong called Ga Eul's name while walking towards to them with Woo Bin. "What just happened?" He asked.

"Yi Jeong sunbae." Ginger said. "I just hit Geum Jan Di a ball to her face but it wasn't on purpose." She said innocently.

"As if!" Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin chuckled.

"What?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"Nothing." Woo Bin answered. "So, what's up Ga Eul shi?"

"Nothing really." Ga Eul sighed then she glanced at the girls restroom but she saw Jun Pyo going in there. "Oh! Isn't that Jun Pyo sunbae?" She pointed Jun Pyo then Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked. "What is he gonna do there?"

"We don't know exactly." Woo Bin chuckled.

"Don't mind him." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples.

Ga Eul nodded. "Araso."

* * *

><p>"Jan Di I haven't seen Min Ji for a week." Ga Eul said.<p>

"Me neither." Jan Di said.

But suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Ga Eul ah."

Ga Eul and Jan Di looked where the voice was coming from. They saw Woo Bin and Yi Jeong walking towards to their directions.

"Yo! What's up." Woo Bin said.

"Nothing much." Ga Eul said. "So."

"Are you going to the two weeks school trip at Europe?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Maybe." Ga Eul said. "I don't know. How about you two?"

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong nodded.

"How about you Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

"Ani" Jan Di shook her head. "I can't afford that much. 20 million won is so expensive."

"That's too bad." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul thought of something then she grinned. She glanced at Jan Di. "Jan Di I been thinking."

"Thinking?" Jan Di questioned.

"Let's plead our parents to let us go on a holiday." Ga Eul said. "I wonder if they will -" but she was cut off when her phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone then she looked at the caller ID 'Mom' She pushed the answer button.

"Ga Eul ah." Said on the other line.

"What is it, umma?" Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong while Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to go on a holiday with Jan Di?"

"Really?" Ga Eul smiled.

"Neh! How about in London?"

"That's great."

"But how about the school trip?" Her mom asked.

"Never mind that."

"I'll take care of it sweetheart."

"Thanks umma." Ga Eul ended the call then she glanced at Jan Di. "We will going at London." She whisphered.

Jan Di eyes widen. "W-what?"

"Quiet. Don't tell this about anyone even oppa." Ga Eul whisphered then Jan Di nodded.

Yi Jeong crossed his arm while his eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

"Nothing much." Ga Eul smiled.

"You're seem to be happy." Woo Bin commented.

"Of course." Ga Eul looked at Jan Di. "Let's go Jan Di." She started walking then Jan Di followed her. She looked back at Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. "See you later."

"What was that?" Yi Jeong mumbled.

Woo Bin shook his head then he chuckled.

* * *

><p>All the students of the Shinwa High are now going at the Europe and they are now at the airport. Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo are now pacing back and forth while Woo Bin crossed his arm while looking at them amazed.<p>

"Yah!" Woo Bin said. "Are the three of you going to keep pacing up and down?." He sighed. "Gu Jun Pyo. So Yi Jeong." He called their attention. "Are you two are waiting for someone too?" He asked.

"Since we have to take a long plane flight, I must do sufficient exercise first." Jun Pyo explained.

Woo Bin shook his head. "But why are we going to the rest of the students? We should take the private jet."

"This is school trip." Jun Pyo exused.

Woo Bin glanced at his watch then he said, "Yo! Yo! Yo! Let's go." He said in English.

Yi Jeong sighed then he grabbed his phone. "Where is she?" He murmured then dialed Ga Eul's mansion number.

"Yoboseyo." Someone said.

"Where is Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked.

"She is now on at her private jet."

"What? Where the hell is she going?"

"Young mistress said a holiday trip."

"Is she alone?" Yi Jeong glanced at Woo Bin.

"Ani. She's with her friend. Geum Jan Di."

"What? Where the hell is she planning to go on a holiday trip with Geum Jan Di."

Jun Pyo looked at Yi Jeong. "Holiday trip?" He questioned.

"To London Young Master Yi Jeong."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong ended the call then he smirked. "Guys, let's go to the London."

Jun Pyo smirked. "What a better idea Yi Jeong."

Woo Bin shook his head then he chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di are at Chu's private ship. Jan Di was trying to catch a fish while Ga Eul was reading some magazine at the corner.<p>

"Young Mistress. What do you like?" A servant asked Ga Eul.

"Uhm.. A juice perhaps." Ga Eul said then the servant serve a juice at Ga Eul. "This is wonderful." She smiled.

"Neh!" Jan Di nodded. "It really is."

But suddenly, they heard something at first they didn't mind it but it sounds like a big ship was coming towards them and they some a couple of people are in the ship but they also saw a familiar face looking at them. Ga Eul and Jan Di glanced at each other then they said, "F4!"

"I heard the commoner and the princess went to the sea!" Jun Pyo shouted.

"Yah! Why are you guys in here?" Jan Di shouted back. "Aren't you supposed to go to North Europe or something?"

"It's Europe Jan Di." Ga Eul corrected.

" bad." Jan Di murmured.

"We've gone there twice. Sick of it already. We wanted to look for some new place and somebody recommended here!" Jun Pyo explained.

"I bet it's oppa idea." Ga Eul said.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Looks like your girl really knows you." Woo Bin whisphered at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong smiled.

"I had no idea you're be here!" Jun PYo said.

"Then go on your own route." Jan Di said. "Pretend not to know me and i'll be greatful."

"That ship is small. Will that be okay?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Even though it's small. It's a ship."

Ga Eul gasped. "Yah! Jan Di ah. What are you thinking?"

"Go now!" Jan Di said to Jun Pyo.

"If you say so." Jun Pyo smirked.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong said. "Don't do it."

"You're girl will be alright." Jun Pyo murmured. "Let's go." Their ships started moving then a water splash at the Chu's ship.

"Jan Di ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "We're now wet."

"I think so."

* * *

><p>"So cold." Ga Eul murmured.<p>

"I'm freezing in here." Jan Di said.

Suddenly, Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong walking towards to their direction. "I'm in big trouble." Ga Eul murmured.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong said. "Why didn't you tell me that you're going in London." He shook his head. "Typically Chu Ga Eul."

"Yah! So Yi Jeong I'm freezing in death in here." Ga Eul hugged herself.

"Really?" Yi Jeong smirked. "Then." He hugged Ga Eul.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Ga Eul asked while Jan Di glared at Yi Jeong.

"I'm gonna be your huge teddy bear until you become warm." Yi Jeong explained.

"Thanks." Ga Eul hugged back Yi Jeong. "My huge teddy bear oppa." She laughed.

"Let's go inside." Yi Jeong suggested.

Ga Eul and Jan Di nodded.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul broke the hugged then they started walking together with Jan Di. Yi Jeong put his arm at Ga Eul's shoulder. Ga Eul bite her lower lips then shook her head. "Ani! Ani! You can't destroy your friendship." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Yi Jeong asked while Jan Di stared at Ga Eul.

"Nothing really." Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it ?**

**19kisielek95 - really? Thanks.**


	7. Fight

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Fight<strong>

Ji Hoo walked towards Jan Di. "There's a welcome party for Seo Hyun." He smiled.

Ga Eul gasped. "Whoa." She murmured.

"You should come to. You'll go right?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di.

"Uhmm..Neh!" Jan Di said.

"Great." Ji Hoo said. "I'll see you then." He walked away.

"So." Yi Jeong sit beside Ga Eul. "Feeling warm now?" He glanced at Ga Eul.

"Neh!" Ga Eul smiled.

"Are you going at Seo Hyun welcome party?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Sure." Ga Eul nodded.

Yi Jeong looked at Jan Di. "How about you?" He was referring to Jan Di.

"Me?" Jan Di shook her head. "Ani."

"Why not Jan Di ah." Ga Eul pouted. "You can borrow any of my dress, really." She smiled.

"But." Jan Di protested.

"She offered it to you Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong said. "You should accept it."

"Araso." Jan Di sighed. "I'l be going."

"Great." Yi Jeong stood up from his seat. "See you later Ga Eul."

"Neh!" Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

><p>"This wear it." Ga Eul gave her dress to Jan Di. "Then we'll fix your hair, araso."<p>

Jan Di sighed then she changed her clothes. After that, Ga Eul put some make-up on her then fix her hair.

Ga Eul smiled then said, "Perfect."

Jan Di looked at the mirror then she gasped. "Is this really me?"

"Neh! It's you." Ga Eul smiled. "You're beautiful. So, let's go Geum Jan Di."

Jan Di just nodded then they entered the hall. A lot of Shinwa High students are in there. Jan Di looked around then she gasped. "This is really amazing." She murmured.

"So enjoy the party." Ga Eul said. "I'll be around if you need me." She walked away towards the crowd.

Jan Di walked towards the food and then she grabbed a plate and start digging a food. "Yummy." She mumbled but suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around to found Ginger, Mirenda and Sunny grinning at her.

"It isn't Geum Jan Di." Ginger said. "You're beautiful today."

"Maybe she borrowed this dress to Princess Ga Eul." Sunny said.

"Absolutely." Mirenda stared at Jan Di then she grabbed a juice then splashed it at Jan Di's dress while Ginger push her to the table. The one that was dancing at the center stop and the one was chatting also stop. They looked on what just happened. They saw Jan Di on the floor and Ginger,Sunny and Mirenda smirking.

Seo Hyun stood from her seat and she approach Jan Di and glared at Ginger,Sunny and Mirenda.

"Oh my." Ginger laughed.

"What is this?" Sunny chuckled.

Jun Pyo was about to approach Jan Di but Ji Hoo kneel infront of Jan Di and he remove his coat and put it at Jan Di's shoulder.

"I know why you did this." Seo Hyun said referring to Ginger,Sunny and Mirenda. "But do you know that this proves how low you are, not her." She glanced at Ji Hoo. "What are you doing Ji Hoo. Hurry and help her to my room."

"Wow!" Ga Eul giggled. "That was so romantic don't you think so." She shook her head. _'I should not confess to him or I'll ruined our friendship.'_ She faked her smiled.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

Woo Bin smirked. "This is fun."

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. "Do you want to dance?" He raised his hand waiting for Ga Eul to put her hand at his then he smirked.

"Sure." Ga Eul smiled and put her hand at Yi Jeong's.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong started to dance. Ga Eul put her arm at Yi Jeong's shoulder while Yi Jeong put his arm at Ga Eul's waist. He smiled as he looked at Ga Eul. Ga Eul bite her lower lips then she looked away. No one talked to each other until Yi Jeong faked a cough. Ga Eul looked at him.

"So." Yi Jeong started.

"Hmm?"

"How's your day?" Yi Jeong asked. _'Great! What a lame question.'_ He shook his head.

"It's okay." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted.

Suddenly, Jan Di and Seo Hyun just arrived. Everyone looked at them. Jan Di was beautiful on what she was wearing. Jun Pyo drop his glass of wine while Woo Bin chuckled when he saw Jun Pyo's reaction. Ga Eul smiled as she saw her bestfirend.

"She's so beautiful." Ga Eul commented.

"But you're beautiful than her." Yi Jeong respond.

"Oh shut up!" Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah,right!" Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Yah! Ji Hoo sunbae ask her for a dance." She grinned. "Isn't that so romantic." She glanced at her bestfriend.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "I don't think so." He chuckled.

"Yah! It's so romantic." Ga Eul spat. "Yeah I know." She rolled her eyes. "You don't believe in those stuffs. I know." She raised her eyebrow. "You're just playing around with girls. You're such a." She looked at Yi Jeong.

"A playboy right?" Yi Jeong murmured. "I know it! Don't tell me!" He exclaimed.

"You're so full of yourself you know that!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"And what about you?" Yi Jeong crossed his arms.

But their fight was interrupt when a student shouted that Jun Pyo was fell at the pool. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong eyes widen. The three of them started running towards the direction of the pool and the others followed.

"Yah! Why are you afraid of Jun Pyo sunbae fell at the water?" Ga Eul asked.

"He can't swim." Yi Jeong answered and Ga Eul looked away.

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow. _'Are this two had a fight or something?'_

They saw Jan Di just saved Jun Pyo. Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo are now relieved.

"Thanks god Jan Di was here." Ga Eul commented.

Yi Jeong just nodded.

"Let's go back inside." Woo Bin said. "Jun Pyo are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jun Pyo said and he walked away.

"Jan Di you're so wet." Ga Eul said. "Let's go inside to warm you."

Jan Di and Ga Eul walked away but Ga Eul didn't glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong said but Ga Eul didn't bother to looked at him.

"Yah! Ga Eul." Jan Di crossed her arm. "Did you had a fight?"

"Who?" Ga Eul asked innocently.

"You and Yi Jeong sunbae." Jan Di respond.

"Neh!" Ga Eul rolled her eyes then she sighed. "Don't bother talking to him, araso?"

Jan Di shook her head. "Aish!"

Woo Bin tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Bro. What's up with the two of you?"

"Have a fight." Yi Jeong sighed.

Woo Bin shook his head. "That's too bad."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was walking at the corridor when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a guy smirking at her. "Who are you?" She asked.<p>

"Kang Su Pyo. I am same year as you at Shinwa High but we're not classmate." The guy said.

"Really?" Ga Eul smiled. "Nice meeting you Su Pyo."

"Yeah, me too." Su Pyo said as he extended his hand. Ga Eul extended her hand as they do a handshake. They didn't know someone was watching them it was - So Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong crossed his arm then he raised his eyebrow.

"That guy. What he's up to." Yi Jeong murmured. "I had a bad feeling about this." He shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it ?**

**19kisielek95 - Just continue reading my story and you will knew soon enough**

**Chattykitkat - oh i see :))**


	8. Apologies

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Apologies<strong>

It's been a week and they we're now at Korea. It's been a week since Yi Jeong and Ga Eul didn't talk to each other. Ga Eul was walking at the corridor of the Shinwa High School when she saw the F4 are walking at the other side of the building. She sighed but suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw - Kang Su Pyo.

She smiled. "Su Pyo."

"Ga Eul." Su Pyo said. "Let's have a lunch together?" He offered.

"That's fine with me." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Su Pyo asked.

Ga Eul fake her smiled. "Neh! I'm alright." _'Oppa know when I'm faking my smile.'_

"Then let's go." Su Pyo smirked.

Ga Eul just nodded and they headed at the canteen to eat lunch. Everyone at the canteen looked at them. They we're shocked to see Ga Eul "The Princess of Shinwa High" together with Kang Su Pyo. A noboday. Ga Eul was always together with So Yi Jeong "A Cassanova" but today she wasn't with him. Everyone started whisphering.

"Let's eat there." Ga Eul pointed. "Is that alright with you?" She glanced Su Pyo.

"Sure." Su Pyo smiled. _'My plan is working.'_

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong sighed. "Aish!"<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Jun Pyo asked Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

"Don't mind him." Ji Hoo said.

"He just had a fight with Ga Eul shi and it's been a week." Woo Bin smirked.

"Really?" Jun Pyo shook his head. "It's the first time that a Cassanova fight with a girl." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" Yi Jeong spat.

"But." Ji Hoo said. "I saw Ga Eul shi with a guy."

Yi Jeong looked up at Ji Hoo. "A guy?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "They ate lunch together."

Yi Jeong thought of something. "I also saw a guy tapped Ga Eul ah shoulder last week when we we're at London."

The F4 looked at each other.

"That guy must something planning bad to Ga Eul shi." Woo Bin said.

Yi Jeong nodded. "You're right."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong walking at her direction. She bite her lower lips and she mumbled, "Oppa."<p>

"Ga Eul ah." Yi jeong smiled showing his dimples. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Ga Eul nodded.

"I." Yi Jeong sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm also sorry oppa. I should told you that." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Me too." Yi Jeong chuckled. "I'm such a idiot." He shook his head. "So, how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Fine."

"Oppa you know I met a guy named Kang Su Pyo."

"Really?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "Be careful."

Ga Eul laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Just be careful."

Ga Eul was puzzled. "I don't really understand you." She shook her head. "What's up with you?" She chuckled.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong sighed.

* * *

><p>Jan Di together with Ga Eul went to Seo Hyun birthday party. Ga Eul was looking then she saw Yi Jeong with girls around him, don't know what to do. She chuckled.<p>

"Why are you chuckling?" Jan Di asked.

"It's oppa." Ga Eul said while chuckling.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?" Jan Di questioned.

"Neh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"I'll be going Ga Eul." Jan Di informed Ga Eul.

"Sure." Ga Eul nodded.

"Why didn't you call me on your last exhibition?" A girl said to Yi Jeong. "You said you would contact us, but you never did."

Yi Jeong sighed while the other girls nodded.

"It's the same with me." Said the other girl.

"Who did you come with today?" Asked the other girl.

"It seems like you don't have a partner." Said the other girl. "Why don't I be yours?"

Yi Jeong sratched his head then he sighed. "Aish!"

"Why are you like that?" Said the other girl. "I already set my sights on him."

Yi Jeong suddenly saw Ga Eul looking at his direction. He smiled showing his dimples. "Exuse me for a while sorry."

"But!" The girls protested.

"My girlfriend is here already." Yi Jeong smirked.

"You have a girlfriend seriously?" Asked the other girl.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Ga Eul ah." He grinned. "Come over here."

"What?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"Come on, sweetheart." Yi Jeong smirked then he walked towards Ga Eul wrapped his hand at Ga Eul's waist. "Don't be shy. I'll introduce you to them." He winked at Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked to the girls. Yi Jeong smirked then, said, "This is my girlfriend. Chu Ga Eul." He smiled.

"Chu Ga Eul?" The girls said.

"Why are you so late, sweetheart?" Yi Jeong smiled.

"Uhm.." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Something came up." She glared at Yi Jeong saying what-is-this-all-about?

Yi Jeong laughed. "Is that so?" He glanced at the girls. "See you're making her jealous."

Ga Eul pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Ga Eul shi." The girls walked away.

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed. "What's that?" She asked.

"So, that they'll go away." Yi Jeong smirked. "And so that I'll have a chance to be with you."

Ga Eul blushed then she looked away. "Right."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Come on." He dropped his arm at Ga Eul's waist. "Let's go." He whisphered.

Ga Eul nodded. "Araso."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul walked towards where Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Jan Di are. Woo Bin smirked then he chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Seo Hyun unni invited her." Ga Eul informed them.

"She came late last time too." Yi Jeong shook his head. "And also you." He poked Ga Eul's forehead then he smiled at her showing his dimples.

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted.

"Geum Jan Di." Woo Bin called. "You're the cutest one in here."

Jan Di smiled while Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow, then said, "What is this?"

Yi Jeong glared at Woo Bin. "But for me." He glanced at Ga Eul. "You're the cutest one in here Ga Eul ah." He smiled.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Thanks, oppa."

Woo Bin chuckled. "What's with you two really?" He smirked. "Yi Jeong. Ga Eul shi. Are you two are in a relationship?" He asked.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then they smiled at each other while Woo Bin just shook his head.

"What did you say? Yi Jeong and Ga Eul shi?" Jun Pyo chuckled. "You must be kidding me. Right? Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong glared at Jun Pyo.

"What?" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

Suddenly, everyone at the party clapped their hands when they saw Seo Hyun walking together with Ji Hoo. A servant gave Ji Hoo a violin then he started playing it. Everyone, started to sing 'Happy Birthday' song. Then, everyone clapped their hands while Seo Hyun blow the candles at the cake. Ji Hoo walked away while Jan Di looked confused.

"Thank you everyone for attending my 23rd birthday celebraton." Seo Hyun started her speech. "I would like to thank my dad and mom for their care." She smiled. "And the love of my friends. I want to use this gathering to tell you something. That's why I'm having a party, which isn't like me."

"Where did that punk Ji Hoo go?" Yi Jeong asked. "Are they announcing their engagement?" He chuckled.

"Yah!" Ga Eul elbowed Yi Jeong.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul shook her head.

"I will returning to Paris next week." Seo Hyun continued. "And I don't think I'm coming back. My modeling firm and I have arranged everything."

"What is she saying?" Woo Bin asked while his arm was crossed.

"Thanks to my parents, I can enjoy life without having to work hard." Seo Hyun smiled. "But I want to use my own abilities, so I'm choosing a new road."

"Unbelievable." Ga Eul murmured. "Why is she doing this?" She asked.

"I won't inheriting my parent's law firm." Seo Hyun announced. "What I want is a life where I'm able to experience a broader world. If I didn't do this." She made a bright smiled. "I don't think I would've been able to convince the people around me. So, I set this stage." She nodded. "Everyone, you must be happy." She bowed then everyone clapped their hands then Seo Hyn walked away.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Min Seo Hyun." He shook his head. "Is really a bomb full of surprises."

"Ji Hoo." Woo Bin said. "Did he already know about this?" He asked.

Jun Pyo sighed. "Now, we know why he's been depressed all this time."

"So cool." Yi Jeong sighed. "Really, so cool but what about Ji Hoo?" He asked.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul pushed her friend. "Go! You must go." She grinned.

"But." Jan Di protested.

"Come on go." Ga Eul smiled. "And comfort him." She whisphered to Jan Di.

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow then Ga Eul looked at him, and asked, "What?"

"What was that?" Yi Jeong asked.

"She needs to comfort someone." Ga Eul grinned.

"What?" Yi Jeong was puzzled. "Who?"

"A secret." Ga Eul chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it ?<strong>

**To be continued ..**


	9. Trouble

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Trouble<strong>

Ga Eul was sipping her juice when a guy tapped her shoulder. She smiled at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"Can I have your number?" The guy asked.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Uhm.."

"Well." The guy smirked.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice that was calling her.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong said while approaching Ga Eul then he put his arm at Ga Eul's shoulder. He looked at the guy. "Who is he?" He asked.

"I don't know oppa." Ga Eul respond. "He's just asking for my number seriously."

"Really?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "So, he just show up huh."

"Neh!" Ga Eul nodded.

The guy was shaking then he said, "Sorry." He run away leaving Yi Jeong and Ga Eul alone. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then they burst out laughing.

"That was funny." Yi Jeong said.

"It really is it." Ga Eul said as she noticed that Yi jeong didn't removed his arm at her shoulder. She felt uncomfortable then she bite her lower lips.

"So." Yi Jeong smirked. "Enjoying the party?" He asked.

"Neh!" Ga Eul chuckled. "But I thought you were with Woo Bin sunbae awhile ago?" She asked.

"Well." Yi Jeong smiled at Ga Eul showing his dimples. "I want to spent the party with you really." He admitted.

Ga Eul blushed then she looked away. "Seriously."

"I'm saying the truth." Yi Jeong said.

"Okay. I believe you oppa." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at each other. They didn't bother to looked around, looks like for them the time stop for the two of them. They didn't care that the others are starring at them. They smiled at each other, then, their faces are inch away from each other. Yi Jeong swallowed hard touching Ga Eul's cheeks then Ga Eul just chuckled. Yi Jeong lowered his head then he kiss Ga Eul at her lips then, Ga Eul replied to Yi Jeong's kiss. Their kiss was long and sweet when they broke away, Ga Eul looked away while Yi Jeong chuckled.

"That was." Ga Eul swallowed hard. "So sweet."

"Really?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "Of course it is." He chuckled.

"But why did you kiss me?" Ga Eul asked.

"Find out that by yourself." Yi Jeong smirked.

"Yah! How can I do that?" Ga Eul complained.

"Well." Yi Jeong said then he patted Ga Eul's head. "That's you're problem."

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong called.

"Hmm?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong.

"I like someone." Yi Jeong admitted. "I just realized it last two weeks." He smiled.

"Really?" Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Who is it?" She asked and she was about to cry.

"Secret." Yi Jeong smiled. "But you know her." He looked at Ga Eul. "See you later. By the way, you're really cute."

Ga Eul fake her smiled then Yi Jeong walked away leaving Ga Eul alone. "It's hurt." She murmured. "So, you like someone else." She stupid. "Pabo! Pabo!" She started hitting her head. "Why? Why can't you like me oppa? Not just a friend." She started crying. "And what that kiss all about." She sighed. "Aish I don't understand him."

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo and Jan Di was at Jun Pyo's room but Madam Kang arrived so early as expected. Jun Pyo was pacing up and down, he sighed then he grabbed his phone and dialled the number of his F4 friends, and said, "Yah! Emergency!"<p>

"What?" Ji Hoo asked.

"The witch came back suddenly." Jun Pyo explained. "Jan Di is in my room right now. I have no way of getting her out."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked in surprised. "Jun Pyo, once she finds out."

"You are finished." Woo Bin continued.

* * *

><p>The F4 together with Ga Eul and Jan Di are at Jun Pyo's room. Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di while Jan Di was feeling uncomfortable. Ga Eul sighed, and said, "Everything will be alright Jan Di ah." She smiled.<p>

Jan Di smiled back at Ga Eul. "I hope so." She murmured.

Jun Pyo stood up from his seat then Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong remembering what happened last night to the two of them. _'Why do I keep thinking that kiss.'_ She sighed.

"There is a strange girl in my son's room." Yi Jeong said. "And it's just a Geum Jan Di. How is she going to react?" He asked. "It's really making me curious."

Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong. "Yah! Oppa!" She exclaimed.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "What?"

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed. "Don't scared Jan Di araso?" She warned.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Araso." He shook his head.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Tomorrow morning." He looked at the globe infront of him. "Jun Pyo is going to be in Alaska." He looked at Yi Jeong. "$1000." He bet.

"Me?" Yi Jeong looked at the globe. "Dispatched to Se Jong base, $3000." He bet.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Seriously."

"But first, she'll employ a hit-man." Ji Hoo smiled.

"What?" Ga Eul and Jan Di said at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?" Ga Eul asked. "Don't joke around."

"Really?" Jan Di said in surprise. "She is that scary?" She asked.

"We're not joking Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong smiled.

"When we went to summer camp in sixth grade." Woo Bin said. "We seek out that day. Don't you remember?" He asked.

Jun Pyo glared at Woo Bin.

"We really almost died that day." Yi Jeong chuckled. "So, how could we forget that." He glanced at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul, the one that I told you."

Ga Eul swallowed hard. "That thing." She laughed. "That was really hillarous."

"Really?" Jan Di asked.

Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin told to Jan Di what happended that day while Jun Pyo glared at them. Jan Di gasped she didn't believe what she just heard.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Now, it's time."

"There's gonna be a auction today." Jun Pyo infromed them.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong nodded. "You know what to do."

Ga Eul chuckled. "Of course."

"What?" Jan Di asked.

"I'm the daughter of the famous fashion designer, Park Hee Young, remember?" Ga Eul said to Jan Di. "And the president of the Chu Enterprise, Chu Dae Ho." She smiled then she clapped her hands together. "I know what to do oppa."

Yi Jeong nodded. "Ga Eul will make over Geum Jan Di." He informed.

"That's good then." Jun Pyo nodded.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was finished making Jan Di's make over then she smiled. "You're great."<p>

"Fanatastic." Yi Jeong patted Ga Eul's head then she chuckled.

Suddenly, the door bang opened and Madam Kang, Jun Pyo's mother was standing right there. She walked over where the F4 and Jan Di and Ga Eul are then Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo bowed at her as a sign of respect towards to their friend mother.

Madam Kang looked over at Jan Di and Ga Eul. "Who are you girls?" She asked.

"They're my guest." Jun Pyo said. "So, it's none of your business." Jun Pyo snapped.

"They're also my guest as well since they've come to my house." Madam Kang answered back then she looked at Ga Eul and Jan Di. "Isn't that so?"

Ji Joo sit beside Jan Di then she put his arm at Jan Di's shoulder. "She's our friend."

"And you?" Madam Kang asked Ga Eul.

"Well." Ga Eul said. "I'm Chu Ga Eul."

"Intersting." Madam Kang smiled. "I know your parents." She nodded. "What do you have to do with my son?"

Ga Eul was about to say something when Yi Jeong spoke up before she can.

"She's my girlfriend." Yi Jeong said while Ga Eul's eyes widen.

"Really?" Madam Kang looked at Jan Di. "Which family daughter are you?" She asked.

"I.." Jan Di said.

"What work does your father do?" Madam Kang asked.

"My father is a.." Jan Di said.

"A businessman." Ji Hoo said.

"What kind?" Madam Kang asked.

"A clothing business." Woo Bin said. "He's kinda famous in the clothing world."

Jan Di nodded then she smiled.

"Interesting." Madam Kang said. "Are you interested in auction today?" She asked Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"Neh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"Geum Jan Di is not only intersted." Yi Jeong said. "She brought with her the Bella Song's new work which will be the dark horse for the auction tonight." He explained.

Madam Kang smiled. "It's look like your mother had some taste." She nodded. "What work does she had?" She asked.

Jan Di just smiled suddenly Secretary Kim approach Madam Kang, then he bowed. "Chairman, it's time to welcome the guest." He informed Madam Kang.

"Jun Pyo." Madam Kang said. "You stay behind to guard your position."

Jan Di looked at Secretary Kim.

"Yoo guys too." Madam Kang added. "It's for a good cause, help out as well."

"Neh!" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul said at the same time.

Madam Kang and Secretary Kim walked away and they we're now relieved.

"How can you lie?" Jan Di complained.

"Then what tell her the truth." Ga Eul crossed her arm then shook her head. "You don't know what you're saying Jan Di ah."

"Then be honest saying your dad runs a dry cleaner and your mom operates a public bath?" Yi Jeong questioned. "But then, not only you, but your family as well, will encounter things no one can guarantee."

"You will lose your life once she singles you out." Woo Bin shook his head. "This is not a joke."

"Aish!" Jan Di sighed. "Then waht?" She asked.

"Bear with it Jan Di ah." Ga Eul smiled. "So, next we go at the auction." She looked at Jan Di. "No other choice."

"Araso." Jan Di murmrued.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be contined ..<strong>

**How was it ?**


	10. Auction

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Auction<strong>

"So, have you guess it already." Yi Jeong smirked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Ani! I don't get it really."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed. "What's with this guessing game really!" She complained.

Yi Jeong laughed.

"Yah!" Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong. "Why are you laughing? Is there something wrong on my face or something?" She began to panic but Yi Jeong just smiled at her then he held her hand, leaned over. "Try to guess my Ga Eul who is the woman that I like because you really know her." He whisphered.

Ga Eul blinked a few times. _'My Ga Eul? What's that suppose to mean?' _She stared a moment at Yi Jeong and she was about to say something when Woo Bin interrupt them.

"Yo! Ga Eul shi! Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin chuckled. "Let's go already. It's about to start."

"Araso." Ga Eul smiled then she walked away.

Yi Jeong glared at his bestfriend. "Yah!"

"What?" Woo Bin asked. "Opps. I guess bad timing huh." He chuckled.

Yi Jeong just keep glaring at Woo Bin then he sighed. "Let's go." He started walking then Woo Bin followed him.

* * *

><p>The auction was now being held at the Gu mansion and famous people went to the auction. Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Ga Eul and Ji Hoo are standing at the corner of the room while Jan Di and Jun Pyo are on the other corner of the room.<p>

"The auction this time." The host said while a servant went infront of everyone else carrying what will held at the auction today. "Will make everyone's eyes light up. The item is now here!" He announced. "Everyone attention on it please." He looked at the item. "The auction item this time was Marine Boy Swimmer, Park Tae Hwan's goggles." He announced.

"Swimmer Park Tae Hwan's goggles?" Jan Di gulped looking at the goggles while Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di.

"Now." The host said. "The starting price is from 500,000 won." He announced.

Woo Bin crossed his arm then smirked. "1 million."

"1 million is called out." The host said.

"2 million." Ga Eul called out.

"2 million is called out." The host said.

"7 million." Woo Bin said.

"7 million is called out." The host said. "Now, is anyone willing to pay 7.5 million Won?" He asked.

Jun Pyo smirked when the phone suddenly rang. A servant answered it then she said, to the host, "8 million."

Woo Bin sighed then Yi Jeong chuckled.

"The deal is sealed for 8 million won." The host said.

"Wow!" Ga Eul chuckled. "Who might that be?" She asked.

Yi Jeong patted Ga Eul's head. "I'm up." He said then he went at the back of the room. After a few second, he step out together with a servant with his master piece. He keep looking at Ga Eul while Ga Eul just smiled at him. Woo Bin shook his head then he chuckled.

"The auction this time." The host said. "Is the work of a young ceremics artist, So Yi Jeong, new work, 'Object.' The starting price is 5 million Won."

Ga Eul nodded. "His work is really great." She smiled.

"You think so?" Woo Bin asked.

"Neh." Ga Eul nodded.

Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow. "Something is going on, right Woo Bin."

Woo Bin just smiled.

"Huh?" Ga Eul was puzzled.

"Nothing." Woo Bin chuckled.

"It's a secret." Ji Hoo said.

"Really?" Ga Eul poted. "I'm next."

"Well. Good luck with that." Ji Hoo smiled.

"Thanks." Ga Eul smiled then she went at the back of the room. After a few minutes, she step out modeling the dress that she was wearing now. She smiled. Yi Jeong smiled at her showing his dimples then she chuckled while Jan Di waved at her bestfriend.

"Wow! Ga Eul is really great." Jan Di gasped.

"Of course." Yi Jeong nodded. "She do that all the time."

Jan Di nodded.

"Now, the next auction item is." The host said. "The dress that wearing of the daughter of Park Hee Young, a fashion designer,Chu Ga Eul, her new work." He announced. "The starting price is 10 million Won."

Everyone started whisphering saying like, she fantastic, beautiful and gorgeous.

After a few moments, Jun Pyo was modeling the suit that he was wearing today. Everyone look at him with awe. Yi Jeong shook his head then waved his hand at Jun Pyo same goes for Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Ga Eul just smiled at him while Jan Di rolled her eyes at him.

"The auction item this time." The host said. "Is the Pavioni suit worn by Gu Jun Pyo of the Shinwa Group." He announced. "The suit's most highlighted aspect is it's so light, you feel as though you're not wearing it. The starting price is 20 million Won."

Madam Kang looked at Jun Pyo then at Jan Di. Ji Hoo noticed it so he grabbed Jan Di's wrist. "You're next. Let's go."

"Yah!" Jan Di protested but Ji Hoo dragged her at the back of the room. Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul followed them.

"I can't do it." Jan Di said to them.

"Jan Di ah. You must." Ga Eul insisted.

"But." Jan Di protested.

Yi Jeong. Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked at each other and then they smirked. They all nodded as an agreement.

"Yah!" Jan Di glared at them. "What are you guys thinking?" She asked them.

"One." Woo Bin said in English.

"Two." Ji Hoo also said in English.

"Three." Yi Jeong also said in English.

"Go!" Ga Eul said as the four of them push Jan Di.

"Yah!" Jan Di murmured then she looked around and straighten herself. She smiled then modeled the dress that she was wearing today. Madam Kang looked at Jan Di, then Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went inside the room smiling.

"Everyone, please pay attention." The host said. "The pale elegant lemon yellow with highlight your attractiveness. The shinning gold accessories on the dress will increase your elegance. Bella Song's new design starting price will be 20 million Won." He announced.

Ga Eul clapped her hands together. "She's wonderful."

Jun Pyo was smirking and keep looking at Jan Di.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it ?**


	11. Together at Last

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Together at last<strong>

Ga Eul was sitted at her bed then using her laptop then she saw that Yi Jeong was online. She smiled to herself then, a pop up - a Yahoo Messenger wanted to chat her and that was So Yi Jeong.

**_Cassanova : Yah! What's up?_**

**_GaEul : Hmm? .. Nothing much oppa :-D_**

**_Cassanova : Really? What are you up this lately?_**

**_GaEul : Well, for start, figuring your guessing game._**

**_Cassanova : So, you figure it out already?_**

**_GaEul : Ani! So hard .. Any clue?_**

**_Cassanova : She's a girl close to me and we're friends since we were kids._**

**_GaEul : I still don't know._**

**_Cassanova : Hahaha! You still don't get it really. Another clue you want?_**

**_GaEul : Sure. What's the other clue oppa?_**

**_Cassanova : I'm chatting with her right now._**

**_GaEul : Really? Tell me who is she?_**

**_GaEul : Wait .. Don't tell me it's .. me ?_**

**_Cassanova : Neh! It's you the one that I like_**

**_GaEul : Oppa.. I don't know what to say but I also like you really :-)_**

**_Cassanova : Really?_**

**_GaEul : Neh! It's true oppa._**

**_Cassanova: Haha! So, my guessing game is hard for you huh._**

**_GaEul : Yeah! I don't know it's me all alone hehe_**

**_Cassanova : And that's you're fault not mine._**

**_GaEul : meanie .._**

**_GaEul : oppa?_**

**_Cassanova : Yeah?_**

**_GaEul : I'm kinda sleepy now .. Goodnight see you tomorrow._**

**_Cassanova : Alright.. See you at your dreams my Ga Eul and don't call me Oppa anymore, araso?_**

**_GaEul : Why?_**

**_Cassanova: I want you to call me by my name. 'Yi Jeong' my Ga Eul._**

**_GaEul : Araso._**

**_GaEul has signed off._**

**_Cassanova has signed off._**

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was walking at the campus when she spotted Yi Jeong walking towards her direction. She smiled at him then she looked down. When Yi Jeong reach Ga Eul, he smiled, and said, "Hi Ga Eul ah."<p>

"Hi." Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

Yi Jeong chuckled then Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?" She pouted.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. "You're just so cute you know that." He grinned.

"Geez!" Ga Eul shook her head.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Yi Jeong insisted.

"Yeah right." Ga Eul smiled. "So, are we two together already?" She murmured.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "It's obvious,right?"

Ga Eul smiled then they stared at each other. It's a akward moment for the both of them. For the two of them, the time stops but it was interrupted when they heard Woo Bin's voice. They startled.

"Yah! I was calling you two." Woo Bin said.

"Really?" Ga Eul said. "I didn't heard you Woo Bin sunbae."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Seriously." He dropped his arm at Ga Eul's waist while Woo Bin raised his eyebrow.

"Wait a minute." Woo Bin glanced at Yi Jeong then at Ga Eul then back at Yi Jeong. "Are you two together?" He asked.

Ga Eul looked away while Yi Jeong grinned. "Neh!" He informed his bestfriend.

"Whoa!" Woo Bin gulped. "Give me the information bro. How did it happen?" He asked.

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed.

Yi Jeong sighed. "I'll tell you the details later." He smirked.

"So, Seo Hyun will leave tomorrow." Woo Bin smiled.

"How is Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Haven't seen him all day."

Yi Jeong just nodded.

"Oh!" Ga Eul clapped her hands together while Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at each other. "I have a class." She smiled. "So, see you later."

"Araso." Yi Jeong murmured then Ga Eul walked away waving. He smiled.

"So, the Cassanova is taken already huh." Woo Bin teased.

"Whatever." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

Woo Bin smiled. "I'm happy for you and for Ga Eul shi."

Yi Jeong tapped Woo Bin's shoulder. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Jan Di, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are now at the airport waiting for Seo Hyun departure. Jan Di looked closely at Yi Jeong and Ga Eul that were flirting at each other. She crossed her arms, then, said, "Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" She called.<p>

"Hmm?" Ga Eul said still looking at Yi Jeong smiling.

"Are you and Yi Jeong sunbae in a relationship?" Jan Di asked.

"Neh!" Ga Eul looked at Jan Di.

"What?" Jan Di and Jun Pyo said at the same time.

"How come I didn't know?" Jan Di asked.

"Well." Ga Eul said. "You are busy with stuff so I didn't bother to tell you."

"Oh!" Jan Di nodded. "But Ga Eul ah." She shook her head. "Never mind."

Ga Eul pouted then she rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder then Yi Jeong smiled and putting his arm at Ga Eul shoulder.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo sighed. "Stop with flirting."

Yi Jeong glared at Jun Pyo. "We don't want."

"This rascal." Jun Pyo gulped.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Stop it Jun Pyo." He smiled. "Leave them alone. Aren't you happy for them?"

Jun Pyo sighed then he looked at Jan Di who was so down today. He raised his eyebrow. "Your energy today is so dark."He commented.

Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then they looked at Jun Pyo.

"Jan Di ah, are you alright?" Ga Eul asked with concerned.

Jan Di just smiled.

"What use is it even if the F4 emits our own light." Jun Pyo said.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong chuckled at the same time they shook their head.

"Huh?" Ga Eul was puzzled. "What that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"Wrong quotation." Yi Jeong informed Ga Eul.

"Oh!" Ga Eul nodded.

Gu Jun Pyo." Jan Di said. "Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di. "Are you not going to ask me if I tell you not to ask." He frowned. "Just act like you usually do. It doesn't suit you." He looked away.

"Would suppressing your emotions and not expressing them, for the sake of the person you like, be right thing to do?" Jan Di asked.

_'Is this about Ji Hoo sunbae?'_ Ga Eul wondered.

"Right thing my foot." Jun Pyo murmured.

"Huh?" Jan Di was confused.

"What was that?" Jun Pyo asked. "Then, that's being a complete stranger. How is that liking someone." Jun Pyo said. "If the world goes into pieces tomorrow, then you'd probably die first because you regret." He crossed his arms.

"Gu Jun Pyo." Jan Di looked at Jun Pyo.

"What?" Jun Pyo asked.

"You might not be completely stupid." Jan Di nodded.

Jun Pyo chuckled. "Did you know that just now?" He smiled. "It's better to regret your actions, instead of regretting because you didn't do anything." He advised. "That's my philosophy."

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul glanced at each other then back to Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"Yah! Jeong ah. What's with Jun Pyo sunbae and Jan Di?" Ga Eul murmured.

"Don't know." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin glanced at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul shi you called Yi Jeong by his name not oppa anymore?" He questioned.

"Neh!" Ga Eul smiled. "Is something wrong with that?" She pouted.

"Nothing really." Woo Bin chuckled.

"It looks like Ji Hoo isn't going to show up till the very end." Jun Pyo commented.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	12. Goodbye Seo Hyun & Ji Hoo

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Goodbye Seo Hyun &amp; Ji Hoo<strong>

Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong while his arm at Ga Eul's shoulder and Ga Eul are standing in the middle of the airport looking at Seo Hyun smiling at them.

"So, you two are together now huh." Seo Hyun said. "I'm happy for the two of you." She hugged Ga Eul then Yi Jeong.

"Thanks unni." Ga Eul smiled.

"Not a problem Ga Eul." Seo Hyun laughed. "Be well everyone." She glanced to Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul then she smiled. "And don't cause any trouble." She hugged Yi Jeong again and Yi Jeong hugged him back and they broke the hugged.

"Goodbye. We'll vivit." Yi Jeong smiled.

"Don't come to visit." Seo Hyun frowned. "Come to have an exhibition."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

Seo Hyun hugged Ga Eul then Ga Eul hugged her back and broke the hugged. "Ga Eul ah. If Yi Jeong hurt you or something tell me right away, araso?"

Ga Eul laughed. "Araso, unni. Be careful."

Seo Hyun smiled then she hugged Woo Bin next, when they broke the hugged Seo Hyun smiled.

"Take care of yourself." Woo Bin smiled.

Seo Hyun chuckled. "Being too kind is your disease." She chuckled. "If you treat someone two well, the scars run deeper, Don Juan."

Woo Bin chuckled. "Seriously,noona."

Seo Hyun chuckled then she looked at Jun Pyo.

"Must you do that lawyer crap, noona?" Jun Pyo sighed. "I can't really understand women."

"Do you know it's been ten years since you've sincerely called me Noona." Seo Hyun grinned.

"Anyway, it's truth that it's pretty cool." Jun Pyo smiled. "So, I decided to accept you as noona." He frowned. "Are you complaining?" He asked.

Seo Hyun laughed then she looked at Jan Di. "Jan Di.." She gave Jan Di a hug then Jan Di returned it. They broke te hugged. "Please don't forget my favor."

Jan Di smiled. "Please take care of yourself.."

Seo Hyun smiled. "I'm going everyone. Be well."

They all waved at Seo Hyun then she started walking at the departure area.

* * *

><p>"That rascal." Jun Pyo started complaining while they we're walking.<p>

"How come he didn't come till the end." Yi Jeong dropped his arm at Ga Eul's waist then Ga Eul smiled at him.

Woo Bin shook his head. "That guy."

"You guys tell me that I have the cruelest personality." Jun Pyo said. "But I told you, the one whose cruel was Ji Hoo."

"He looks so serene, but once he turns his back, he's the scariest." Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul closer.

But suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Isn't the talking behind my back a little too harsh."

They all turned around and saw Ji Hoo grinning at them.

"You!" Jun Pyo frowned.

"What's this?" Woo Bin chuckled.

"How long have you been here?" Yi Jeong asked, smiling.

"Since three hours." Ji Hoo replied.

"What?" Ga Eul gulped. "How come you didn't say goodbye to unni?"

Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong then at Ga Eul. He nodded. "I see. So you two are together already."

"So, Yoon Ji Hoo." Woo Bin said. "You were here before us and you didn't came out to peek?" He asked.

Jan Di glared at Ji Hoo. "What are you doing right now?" She shouted.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di." Ga Eul called. "Calm down will you."

"Were you someone who is only this good." Jan Di frowned. "Chase after her!" She yelled. "If she can't stay next to you, then you can go next to said you like her!" She scolded Ji Hoo. "Does your love only consist of looking out from behind a pillar? Do you still have the right to say that you love her?"

Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di while Woo Bin and Yi Jeong gulped.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul murmured.

Ji Hoo chuckled then he showed his ticket at them. "It's for the next plane." He smiled. "I already sent along my luggage."

"Yoon Ji Hoo." Jun Pyo called.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Rascal, he has skill for surprising people."

"How did you suddenly get the heart to do that?" Woo Bin asked.

"Thanks to this little lady." Ji Hoo smiled then he patted Jan Di's shoulder.

"What?" Jun Pyo asked surprised.

"What? Rascal." Yi Jeong chuckled then he grabbed Ji Hoo and also Woo Bin do the same thing and also Jun Pyo. They were chuckling while Ga Eul and Jan Di blink a few times then glanced at each other then back to the F4.

"Come here." Jun Pyo said, chuckling.

"Cute rascal." Yi Jeong said.

Jun Pyo smiled at Jan Di then Jan Di smiled back then, they stop chuckling.

Ji Hoo smiled. "Thanks. I came to realize it thanks to you." He grinned. "That I have to earnestly spend time with her. You taught me to possibly have the courage to hang on to her." He explained. "It's a relief that I got to know a child like you." He smiled then he kissed Jan Di's forehead.

They we're all surprised especially Jan Di.

"Wow!" Ga Eul murmured.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong glanced at each other with a puzzled expression then they glanced at Ji Hoo, raising their eyebrow. Ji Hoo just chuckled while Jun Pyo crossed his arm and frowning. Ji Hoo waved his hand then walked away.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "What's that?"

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are walking towards the neon orange sports car at the parking lot of the airport, there hands we're interwined. When, they reach the sports car, Yi Jeong stopped from walking then Ga Eul also stopped and looked at Yi Jeong.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

Yi Jeong grinned. "Nothing." He carelessly Ga Eul's cheeks then he smiled.

Ga Eul smiled back at him. "Jeong ah."

Yi Jeong leaned down then cupped Ga Eul's chin then kissed her. Ga Eul smiled then she started kissing Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong lift up Ga Eul then he sit Ga Eul at his sports car. Ga Eul smirked then she put her hands at Yi Jeong's neck. Their kissed become so hot when Yi Jeong's phone rang. They broke their kissed and Yi Jeong was frowning.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong said. "It's Woo Bin." He infromed Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded then she stood up, opened the door of the front seat then step inside while Yi Jeong answered his phone call. "What is it?" He asked irritated.

"Yo! Bro." Woo Bin said.

"What?" Yi Jeong yelled.

"What's up with you?" Woo Bin chuckled. "Did I interrupt you or something?"

"Neh! You interrupt me." Yi Jeong crossed his arm.

"You're making out with Ga Eul shi." Woo Bin laughed.

"Why did you called anyway?" Yi Jeong sighed.

"Want to go at club?" Woo Bin offered.

"Ani!" Yi Jeong said.

"Come on." Woo Bin said. "Like old times."

"Ani!" Yi Jeong hung up then he went to the diver seat. "Let's go." He smiled.

"Neh!" Ga Eul pouted.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, Jan Di and Min Ji are at the canteen eating when Jun Pyo entered the canteen, the girls started screaming. Ga Eul and Jan Di raised their eyebrow then they saw JUn Pyo coming towards their direction. Jan Di, Ga Eul and Min Ji glanced at each other then back at Jun Pyo.<p>

"Oh! Hello." Ga Eul smiled. "Jun Pyo sunbae."

"Yi Jeong was trying to find you." Jun Pyo said looking at Jan Di.

"Leave him." Ga Eul chuckled.

Min Ji shook her head. "You're so bad Ga Eul for doing that to him." She chuckled.

"Saturday at 4 o'clock." Jun Pyo said to Jan Di. "In front of Nam San Tower."

Jan Di blinked. "What?"

"If you're late one minute, you're dead." Jun Pyo walked away.

"What was that?" Jan Di murmured.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Don't you get it. He ask you for a date."

"Aish!" Jan Di said. "Why would he ask me on a date and I don't like him. Period."

Min Ji smiled. "You don't like him?" She asked.

"Why would I like that jerk?" Jan Di frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	13. Marrying her

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 : Marrying her<strong>

"Yah! Yi Jeong." Ga Eul called while they were laying at Yi Jeong's bed and cuddling. "Does Jun Pyo sunbae like Jan Di ah?" She asked.

"What?" Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul. "Jun Pyo like Geum Jan Di?" He chuckled.

"Yah!" Ga Eul glared at him.

"Did something happened?" Yi Jeong asked. "Why did you ask that?" He chuckled.

"Well." Ga Eul said. "Jun Pyo sunbae asked Jan Di to go on a date to him." She informed her boyfriend.

Yi Jeong eyes widen. "What?" He asked, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Neh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"Unbelievable." Yi Jeong murmured then he pulled Ga Eul closer to him. "Can I kiss you my Ga Eul?" He smirked.

Ga Eul laughed. "Sure."

Yi Jeong lower his head then he kissed Ga Eul, a few second later, Ga Eul respond to his kiss. Yi Jeong put his arm at Ga Eul's waist while Ga Eul at Yi Jeong's arm. Yi Jeong deepened the kiss then he smirked. Ga Eul smiled and broke their kiss.

Ga Eul looked away. "So." She bite her lower lips.

"So?" Yi Jeong repeated.

"What?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul then Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. They begun a staring contest. After a few seconds, the two of them laughed.

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul. "This is your fault." She complained.

"Why me?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Because is it." Ga Eul insisted.

"It's not." Yi Jeong said in a fierce tone.

"It is." Ga Eul chuckled. "You're so handsome." She pinced Yi Jeong's cheeks.

"Ouch!" Yi Jeong complained. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul!"

"I really love teasing you." Ga Eul smirked.

"Why you!" Yi Jeong crossed his arm.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, there's a rumor at the Shinwa High that Jun Pyo and Jan Di are going out and there's also a rumor that Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are now going out. Ga Eul sighed as she walked at the corridor of the Shinwa High and she spotted Su Pyo walking towards her direction. She smiled as she waved at him.<p>

"Hi." Su Pyo said.

"Su Pyo." Ga Eul said. "How are you?"

"Fine." Su Pyo glanced at Ga Eul. "Are the rumors are true?" He asked.

"Neh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"Why? He's a Cassanova Ga Eul ah." Su Pyo tapped Ga Eul's shoulder.

"You don't know him Su Pyo." Ga Eul grinned. "Aren't you happy for me?" She asked.

"Well." Su Pyo said. "I hate to say this but you two are not for each other."

"Huh?" Ga Eul was puzzled.

Su Pyo smirked and then he walked away. _'You'll be mine Chu Ga Eul, remember that. You're too innocent. I'll just using you.'_

"What was that all about?" Ga Eul mumbled then Jan Di and Min Ji approach. "Oh. Hi." She smiled at them.

"Whose that?" Jan Di asked.

"A friend of mine." Ga Eul replied then they started walking.

"I think he's kinda weird." Min Ji pouted.

"Really?" Ga Eul chuckled but Ga Eul saw a crowded of students are infront of the announcement board. "Wow! A lot of people." She gulped.

"Let's check it out." Min Ji said.

"Sure." Ga Eul agreed.

"Yah! You two." Jan Di growled.

"Come on Jan Di." Ga Eul smiled.

"Araso." Jan Di sighed as they walked infront of the announcement board. They were shock to what they have saw. The three of them glanced at each other then back to the announcement board. A picture of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong kissing at the party while the other picture was Jun Pyo that was about to kiss Jan Di.

"Ga Eul." Jan Di called.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips then looked away but she spotted the F4 walking to their directions. "Aish!" She sighed. "Here comes the F4." She rolled her eyes.

"I hear trouble." Min Ji rolled her eyes.

The F4 looked at the announcement board then they smiled. Yi Jeong walked towards Ga Eul then he put his arm at Ga Eul's shoulder while Woo Bin chuckled at what he saw at the billboard and Jun Pyo was grinning at himself.

"I miss you Ga Eul." Yi Jeong winked at her.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

The crowd all growled then they commented that Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are sweet. Yi Jeong smirked then he glanced at Jun Pyo, "Jun Pyo, is this for real?" He asked.

"Ani!" Jan Di protested. "It's not!"

"Yeah!" Jun Pyo said. "it's real." He walked towards Jan Di then put his arm at Jan Di's shoulder.

"Ani!" Jan Di protested while Jun Pyo dragged her out.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin chuckled and shook their heads at the same time. Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Woo Bin followed Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong removed his arm at Ga Eul shoulder then they interwined their hands.

"What's with ths day?" Woo Bin smirked. "Love is in the air."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Told you Yi Jeong." Ga Eul smiled. "Jun Pyo like Jan Di ah."

Yi Jeong shook his head.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di went to the Oh residence to visit Min Ji because she was sick.<p>

"Are you okay?" Ga Eul asked.

Min Ji nodded. "Yeah. A little dizzy." She smiled. "I'm fine now."

"That's a relief." Jan Di smiled.

"Nobody knows that we came visit you." Ga Eul informed Min Ji.

"Jan Di." Min Ji called. "Is it true about Jun Pyo sunbae and you?" She asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "Of course not."

"Really?" Min Ji stood up then she smiled. "Let's go to the club today." She grinned.

"But." Ga Eul protested.

Min Ji laughed. "I'm really ok now Ga Eul. Don't worry about me." She smiled.

"Then, let's go." Ga Eul smiled then she grabbed her phone. "Look here." She waved her phone infront of Jan Di and Ga Eul. "Turn off." She turned off her phone.

"Seriously Ga Eul." Jan Di shook her head. "Yi Jeong sunbae will get worry and maybe a search team will come to find you." She chuckled.

"That would be fun, don't you think?" Ga Eul smirked.

* * *

><p>Jan Di, Min Ji and Ga Eul went to the club and the three of them begun to dance at the dance floor. They were laughing at each other, enjoying this day. The guys were looking at Ga Eul. Jan Di shook her head while Ga Eul chuckled.<p>

"Seriously." Jan Di sighed. "If Yi Jeong sunbae finds this out."

Ga Eul laughed. "Let him." She chuckled.

"You're so evil Chu Ga Eul." Min Ji smirked.

"I'm not." Ga Eul pouted.

"Let's just enjoy this not." Min Ji smiled.

"I'm on." Ga Eul grinned.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are playing chess while Jun Pyo was sitted at his bed, smiling.<p>

"Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong called. "Are you being sincere?" He asked while he was playing chess.

"About what?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong answered.

"What else there beside sincerity?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Do you even know what sincerity is to us, to take it lightly." Woo Bin glanced at Jun Pyo.

"We have only freedom at dating." Yi Jeong remind Jun Pyo. "The final desicion is made by our parents." He looked at Jun Pyo. "You, haven't forgitten that, right?" He asked.

"How about you and Ga Eul?" Jun Pyo snapped.

"It's different." Yi Jeong said in a serious tone. "Even I don't date Ga Eul. She'll be my wife. I'll marry her." He sighed. "It's decided."

"Wow!" Woo Bin gasped. "You didn't told me that."

"You didn't ask." Yi Jeong said. "It's decided when we were still kids."

"Were you guys talking like you were a real men." Jun Pyo frowned. "What the heck?" He sighed. "So, you've been boasting when you weren't a real men."

"What's your definition of real men?" Yi Jeong spat.

"A man who takes reaponsibility till the end." Jun Pyo respond.

"To the end?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Yeah." Jun Pyo nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	14. First Fight

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: First Fight<strong>

Yi Jeong smiled then he grabbed his phone, and dialed her fiancee's number. He glanced at Woo Bin who was smirking. He shook his head then he chuckled.

_Ring ... Ring ... Ring ..._

_Hello. This is Chu Ga Eul. You have reach the voice message. Please leave a message after the beep._

_Beep .. Beep .._

Yi Jeong ended the call. "Aish!" He glanced at Woo Bin, and sighed. "She's not answering her phone." He murmured.

"Maybe she's busy or her phone is low-bat." Woo Bin said.

"Yah! Woo Bin." Yi Jeong said in a fierce tone. "Tell your men to search Ga Eul."

"What? A search team for Ga Eul?" Woo Bin gulped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Now!" Yi Jeong said in a serious tone.

Woo Bin sighed.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was with Jan Di and Min Ji having fun. She was drinking wine, while Jan Di and Min Ji are dancing at the dance floor. When a guy approach Ga Eul who was now drunk. She looked u who was it, the guy bowed at her.<p>

"Miss Ga Eul."

"Who are you?" Ga Eul questioned.

But suddenly, she heard a familiar voice, her fiancee's voice, calling her.

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong approach Ga Eul, then, looked at the guy. "You can leave now."

The guy bowed then leave a drunk Ga Eul and Yi Jeong starring at his girlfriend. Ga Eul wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong then she smirked. "Jeong ah. I miss you." She chuckled.

"Yah! Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said. "You're drunk. Let's go home."

"Ani!" Ga Eul weep. "Let's have fun huh." She smiled.

"Ani." Yi Jeong shook his head. "Let's go home araso."

Ga Eul pouted. "Araso."

"Good." Yi Jeong patted Ga Eul's head and they headed straight at Chu residence. Once, they reach the Chu residence, Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul at her room and lay her down at her bed. He shook his head then chuckled. "Ga Eul ah." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul opened her eyes then she looked around and saw a Yi Jeong starring at her. "Yi Jeong?" She questioned, not sure if he was there. She blinked her eyes. "Yi Jeong!" She exclaimed then sit up and looked at Yi Jeong.<p>

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Feeling better?" He folded his arm.

"Uhm.." Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

"You're drunk last night."

"Sorry." Ga Eul sighed. "You're worried about me, right?"

Yi Jeong nodded then he hugged Ga Eul, playing Ga Eul's hair. "Don't do that ever again, araso."

"Araso." Ga Eul chuckled.

"And by the way." Yi Jeong whisphered. "Woo Bin deploy a search team for you last night." He smirked.

"W-what?" Ga Eul eyes widen and broke their hug.

"It's true." Yi Jeong smiled.

"Oh." Ga Eul nodded. "But my head really hurts." She pouted.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Yi Jeong chuckled. "We'll go at school together."

"Okay." Ga Eul said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>On their way, on to the Shinwa High, neither Ga Eul and Yi Jeong didn't talk to eah other until Yi Jeong broke their silence. "Ga Eul ah." He called out.<p>

"Hmm?" Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong.

"I need a favor from you." Yi Jeong said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"You need to warn Geum Jan Di about her relationship with Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong said. "I'm telling you this because I'm afraid she'll get hurt." He park his neon orange sports car at the private parking area for only the F4, then he glanced at Ga Eul. "Those sorts of things are important for girls."

"What sort of warning?" Ga Eul frowned. "It's not a tree she can climb, so don't even bother." She rolled her eyes. "Since, she's a toy for killing time, just accept it if Jun Pyo sunbae throw her away."

"Yah! Calm down." Yi Jeong smiled as he reach Ga Eul's hand. "It's scary to see such a cute lady being angry." He winked at her.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

"You are really Geum Jan Di's bestfriend." Yi Jeong pointed out.

Ga Eul weakly smiled. "You think, if you make that expression with your handsome face, everyone's gonna fall for it." She snapped.

Yi Jeong chuckled and he was enjoying this part.

"You tried it on the wrong person." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear anything today." She step out of Yi jeong's neon orange sports car. "It's making me angrier the more I think about it." She frowned. "The person who was the pursuer was not Jan Di. It's Jun Pyo sunbae." Then she storm out leaving a stunned Yi Jeong.

"What is her problem?" Yi Jeong step out of his neon orange sports car. "Aish!" Then he followed Ga Eul. "Yah! Ga Eul wait up." But Ga Eul didn't bother to stop from walking or looked back at her fiancee. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" He moved infront of Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul wrapped her arm at Yi Jeong's waist. "Sorry. I got carry away."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "That's alright."

But suddenly, they heard Woo Bin voice that made them broke the hugged.

"Yo! You two fight?" Woo Bin smirked.

"Well. Kinda." Ga Eul admitted. "Woo Bin sunbae, sorry to bother you last night."

"That's all right my dear." Woo Bin winked at Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong frowned. "Let's go Ga Eul." He dragged Ga Eul while Woo Bin chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	15. Framed Up

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Framed Up<strong>

Ga Eul was walking at the corridor of the Shinwa High when Su Pyo approach her, smiling at her. Ga Eul smiled back at him, "Su Pyo."

"How have you been?" Su Pyo smirked.

"Fine." Ga Eul murmured. "See you later." She smiled then she walked away when someone covered her eyes. "Yah! Su Pyo." She chuckled.

"Su Pyo?" A husky voice said. "Yah! I'm disappointed with you Chu Ga Eul." He dropped his hand at his said.

"Yah! Yi Jeong." Ga Eul pouted then she looked at Yi Jeong. "Want to have lunch together?" She suggested.

"Sure." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples then he interwined his finger at Ga Eul's. "Ka Ja." They started walking towards the canteen but when they reach it, they looked around and saw Jan Di and Jun Pyo fighting, everyone looking at Jan Di and Jun Pyo. "Whoa!" He gulped.

"What's happening here?" Ga Eul asked as they approach Woo Bin.

"Look." Woo Bin pointed the announcement board and Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at it, they saw Jan Di sleeping with a guy. Their eyes widen to their surprise.

"What the hell." Yi Jeong gulped.

Ga Eul shook her head. "This isn't happening."

Woo Bin sighed then the three of them looked at Jan Di and Jun Pyo fighting. Even though, they want to stop Jan Di and Jun Pyo from fighting they couldn't. They all sighed at the same time. Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong then back at Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"Ani, Gu Jun Pyo. This isn't truth." Jan Di sid explaining to Jun Pyo. "This is wrong."

Jun Pyo glared at Jan Di. "What went so wrong that a picture like this was taken." He said in a cold tone.

Jan Di shook her head. "I don't know. I think someone's trying to frame me." She explained.

"You're worth this much?" Jun Pyo saked still in cold tone. "Were you a girl only worth this much. Even they were framing you." He raised his voice. "Are you the type of girl to easily fall into this kind of trap?"

"Gu Jun Pyo." Jan Di called. "Even if you believe it or not, it doesn't matter." She stared at Jun Pyo. "I don't even know why am expalining this kind of thing to you. Either way." She shook her head. "This isn't the truth." She sighed.

Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's uniform collar. "I'm gonna ask you one thing." He said in a cold tone. "The girl in the picture. Geum Jan Di, is that you?" He asked then Jan Di looked away and Jun Pyo push Jan Di. Then, he storm out of the canteen leaving Jan Di, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul murmured as she knelt down infront of Jan Di. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern towards her bestfriend.

"It wasn't really true." Jan Di murmured. "Someone framed me up Ga Eul ah."

"We must investigate with this issue." Yi Jeong folded his arm.

"Who might framed up Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

* * *

><p>Jan Di, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul that their fingers are interwined to each other, are inside Ga Eul's room trying to figure out who might framed out Jan Di. Woo Bin glanced at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul shi, can I borrow your laptop?"<p>

"Sure." Ga Eul handed her laptop at Woo Bin and Woo Bin started to search something while Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Jan Di are looking closely at Woo Bin.

"So." Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

Woo Bin placed the laptop at the table infront of them so, they could see the picture of Jan Di sleeping with a guy. "First thing first, we must find this guy." He glanced at Jan Di. "You said you met him at the club,right?"

Jan Di nodded. "Last night. I met him last night."

"So, you're with Ga Eul last night?" Yi Jeong asked. "Actually, we deploy a search team for Ga Eul last night." He chuckled.

"Yah!" Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong. "Jan Di's with me last night also Min Ji."

"I went to ask them but they said they don't know him." Jan Di informed them.

"Then when you opened your eyes this morning." Yi Jeong looked at Jan Di. "Did you see anything in the room?" He asked. "A business card or his belongings."

Jan Di thought about it. "He wrote a memo on the mirror. 'Thanks for last night.' In a red lipstick."

"Wait." Yi Jeong thought of it. "Lipstick?" He questioned.

"Neh!" Jan Di nodded.

"Was it yours?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Ani." Jan Di shook her head.

"Then, that means it's his." Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong then she glanced at the picture. "Wait. There are three people."

Yi Jeong looked at the picture. "It's true." He looked closely at the picture also, Woo Bin, Ga Eul and Jan Di looked closely at it. "Look. At this angle, there's no wayhe took the picture." He pointed out. "There was a third person in the room that took this picture." He explained.

"Then that's the lipstick owner." Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul pointed the picture.

"Yah! Ga Eul what are you doing?" Yi Jeong asked.

"It looks like a smudge but it's not erasing." Ga Eul said.

Woo Bin zoom the picture then they saw a tattoo at the guy shoulder. "This." He looked at Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin.

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong said as he and Woo Bin stood up.

"Wait!" Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jeong's hand to stop him from leaving.

"Just leave it to us." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples.

"Jeong ah. Take care huh." Ga Eul smiled. "Fighting!"

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Araso. I'll contact you soon, araso."

Ga Eul nodded.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Woo Bin went to the club where Ga Eul, Jan Di and Min Ji went last night and they asked the manager if he saw the guy that has a tattoo on his shoulder but the manager denied that he saw him. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked at each other at the same time nodded. Yi Jeong grabbed his wallet and he gave a money to the manager. The manager told the truth to go at this club. So, they went straight to that club and they speak up with the owner of the club.<p>

"That's a little difficult." The owner said to Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

Yi Jeong put her arm at the chair then he looked at the owner. "I heard that guy is number one here." He smiled showing his dimples.

"If we take your number one, I guess it would hurt you a bit." Woo Bin looked at the owner.

"Thanks for understanding." The owner smiled at them.

"But." Yi Jeong looked closely at the owner. As-a-matter-of-fact-look. "If you don't hand him over, you won't just be hurting, you'll get closed." He said in a serious tone. "Is that okay?"

"What?" The owner asked, surprised.

"It'll take about two weeks, right?" Yi Jeong glanced at Woo Bin.

"We have the F4 reputation." Woo Bin informed the owner. "We should finish it off in a week."

"The building next to here, right?" Yi Jeong asked Woo Bin without looking at him.

"I can probably start tomorrow." Woo Bin smirked.

"Wait." The owner said. "He's on the back of this club."

Yi Jeong smiled as he stood up. "Thanks."

Woo Bin stood up and he smirked. "Ka Ja Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong nodded as they walked towards the back of the club. In the end, they found out who framed up Jan Di. It's Oh Min Ji.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	16. Yoon Ji Hoo return

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Yoon Ji Hoo return<strong>

Ga Eul and Jan Di are the classroom and everyone was busy to their own busy when Ga Eul phone suddenly rang. She grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID. _'So Yi Jeong' _She clicked the answered button. "Yoboseyo, Jeong ah."

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said on the other line. "We knew who framed up Geum Jan Di."

"Who?" Ga Eul asked.

"It's Oh Min Ji."

"W-what? That can't be true So Yi Jeong." Ga Eul murmured.

"But it's true." Yi Jeong said but Ga Eul didn't know what to say. "Yah! Ga Eul? Are you still in there?"

"Yeah." Ga Eul hung up.

"Is it Yi Jeong sunbae?" Jan Di asked Ga Eul.

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded.

"So, what did he say?" Jan Di asked.

"Min Ji." Ga Eul murmured. "It's Min Ji who framed you up."

Jan Di eyes widen. "W-what?"

* * *

><p>Woo Bin and Yi Jeong infromed Jun Pyo that Min Ji framed up Jan Di. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul and Min Ji are at the Gu residence. Woo Bin handed the Shinwa yearbook at Jun Pyo and as he opened it he looked at his year and he saw Min Ji name in it. He looked up at Min Ji. "You're that girl?"<p>

"How I lived after that." Min Ji glanced at Jun Pyo. "You guys will never know. I was terrified to step out of the house because of the deep fear in my heart." She explained. "It was painful and yet I was too ashamed to face people." She looked up. "After three years of being pain, I went to Germany. Plastic surgery every two years. That taste of pain is even worse than death." She weakly smiled. "Do you know how I got through those years?" She asked. "Yup, it was that you guys treated me as a bug." She chuckled. "The expression with which you guys laughed at me as if I were a freak."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong and she squeezed Yi Jeong's hand. Yi Jeong looked at her and he smiled showing his dimples. Ga Eul smiled weakly at him.

"I haven't forgotten it for a second." Min Ji continued.

"I'm really sorry." Jun Pyo said.

"Ande!" Min Ji exclaimed. "It's not that. Sorry isn't the word I want to hear from you." She raised her voice.

"Yah! Calm down." Yi Jeong said.

"Min Ji." Ga Eul murmured.

"Look at me." Min Ji said. "I've become beautiful for you." She smiled. "Tell me that you like me."

"How pathetic." Jun Pyo said without looking at Min Ji. "I can't watch anymore." He storm out of the room.

Min Ji looked at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul ah. I'm sorry." She looked down. "Can you forgive me huh?" She asked.

"I don't really know Min Ji. I don't." Ga Eul sighed as she storm out of the room also.

Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin and he nodded. He followed Ga Eul. "Yah! Ga Eul ah. Wait up."

Ga Eul stopped from walking then she turned around to face Yi Jeong. Without thinking she throw her arms around Yi Jeong, and started to cry. "I'm so cinfuse rigth now. I trusted her Jeong ah."

"Shh." Yi Jeong hugged Ga Eul. "It's alright. I'm here." He smiled.

Ga Eul closed her eyes as she smelled Yi Jeong's perfume. She smiled as she was hugging Yi Jeong. "Thanks. Jeong ah." She broke the hugged and looked at Yi Jeong. "I don't know what to do if you weren't at my side." She smiled weakly then she peak at Yi Jeong's lips. She chuckled.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "It's gonna be alright, trust me." He extended his hand and Ga Eul reach out for it. He smiled.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Ga Eul and Jan Di talked to Min Ji. Min Ji was now gonna study at Germay. Ga Eul and Jan Di run towards Min Ji as they saw her at the Shinwa High corridor. Min Ji smiled at the two of them. "Ga Eul Jan Di. It's nice to see you two."<p>

"We forgive you." Ga Eul smiled.

"And don't leave." Jan Di smiled.

Min Ji smiled. "Really? You're forgiving me on what I have done?" She gulped.

Ga Eul and Jan Di nodded. "Yeah."

"Thank you very much." Min Ji suddenly hugged Ga Eul and Jan Di while Jan Di and Ga Eul started laughing. "And by the way, I'm not leaving because you two are here."

Ga Eul smiled. "Min Ji."

"Because we are friends." Min Ji smiled.

"That's so true." Jan Di chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, Jan Di and Min Ji are walking at the corridor when Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong approach them. The three girls looked at each other then back at the guys infront of them. Jan Di raised her eyebrow. "What do you want?"<p>

"Come with me." Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's wrist and dragged her.

"Let's follow them Ga Eul." Yi Jeong smirked.

"See you later Min Ji." Ga Eul smiled.

"Yeah." Min Ji smiled.

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul started to followed Jun Pyo and Jan Di and they headed at the canteen. Everyone was busy eating their lunch when Jun Pyo rang the bell to get everyone attention at the canteen. They looked at Jun Pyo then moved towards at the center of the canteen where they could clearly see Jun Pyo and hear him.

Jun Pyo smiled then he dragged Jan Di downstairs while Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ga Eul glanced at each other then back at Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"What's going on?" Ga Eul asked.

"We don't know yet." Yi Jeong said as he interwined their fingers together.

"Ka Ja." Woo Bin shook his head.

Woo Bin, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong also went downstairs and they glanced at Jun Pyo and Jan Di, waiting for Jun Pyo to spoke up.

"Everyone listen up." Jun Pyo said. "In the name of the F4. There's something that I want to clearly announce to all of you.." He wrapped his arm at Jan Di's shoulder. "From today on, Geum Jan Di is Gu Jun Pyo boyfriend, araso?."

"Ande!" Sunny shook her head.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin clapped their hands.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul smiled. "Congragulations."

Jan Di shook her head. "Ani Ga Eul ah."

"So from now on." Jun Pyo continued. "Geum Jan Di words and action will be the same as mine." He looked around. "Nobody had better get fresh with her, araso?"

Everyone nodded and said, "Neh!"

"And by the way, Chu Ga Eul , the Princess of Shinwa High, words and action must be the same as Yi Jeong, araso?" Jun Pyo added.

Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong. "What's with this?"

"I don't know about this Ga Eul yang really." Yi Jeong smiled.

Ga Eul pouted.

"Neh!"

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice, a voice that they didn't heard for about a month. It's Yoon Ji Hoo voice.

"I object." Ji Hoo said.

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Jun Pyo and Jan Di turned around and they saw Ji Hoo standing there, smiling at them. "I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	17. A trip?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: A trip?<strong>

The F4 are at their F4 lounge when Jun Pyo looked at each one of his friend. "Yah! Listen up." He said. "Let's go to the New Caledonia." He declared.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Again?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Woo Bin nodded. "We went their many times."

"But this time we go with two girls." Jun Pyo smirked.

"Do you mean Jan Di and Ga Eul?" Ji Hoo asked Jun Pyo.

"Yeah." Jun Pyo smirked then he looked at Ga Eul. "Yah! So Yi Jeong pick up your girl." He demand.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong frowned. "Whatelse I will do."

"Maybe, Jun Pyo I will pick up Ga Eul." Woo Bin winked at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong glared at Woo Bin. "You wouldn't."

Woo Bin chuckled. "I'm just joking bro."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went to a cafe to have a snack when she saw Min Ji. She smiled as she approached her. "Min Ji ah."<p>

Min Ji looked at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul." She smiled.

Ga Eul sit down beside Min Ji. "You're here alone?" She asked.

"Neh." Min Ji nodded. "You don't have a date with your Yi Jeong or something." She teased.

"I don't have." She chuckled.

Suddenly, Min Ji noticed a guy approaching them and it was Kang Su Pyo. Su Pyo smirked as he approach them. "Ga Eul, you're here." He smiled.

"Well yeah." Ga Eul nodded. "I'm with my friend Oh Min Ji."

Min Ji fake her smiled. "Hi." _'Kang Su Pyo, what are you planning?'_

"Hi." su Pyo smiled then he glanced at Ga Eul. "You have a beautiful friend Ga Eul."

"Thanks." Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

"So, can I join you guys?" Su Pyo asked as he sat down beside Ga Eul.

"Sure no problem." Min Ji chcukled. _'I know that you're planning something bad at Ga Eul, Kang Su Pyo.'_

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was at his Mercedes, his driver was driving the Mercedes. When his phone rang, he grabbed his phone and looked at the caller ID. <em>'Gu Jun Pyo' <em>He sighed then he clicked the answered button. "Yah! Gu Jun Pyo."

"Are you on your way to pick her up?" Jun Pyo asked on the other line.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong looked at the driver. "Where's Ga Eul right now?" He asked the driver.

"At the cafe, young master." The driver said.

"Ga Eul's favorite cafe, right?" Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Neh, young master." The driver replied.

"Then let's go there." Yi Jeong ordered his driver. "And by the way, driver faster." He said.

"Good." Jun Pyo said. "See you at the Shinwa private jet."

"Whatever." Yi Jeong hung up.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the cafe and Yi Jeong step out of the Mercedes and he entered the cafe. He looked around and spotted Ga Eul with Su Pyo and Min Ji. _'Great.'_ He walked towards Ga Eul with a smiled on his face. "Ga Eul ah."

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul smiled as she looked at him.

"You have company huh?" Yi Jeong smirked.

"Hi sunbae." Min Ji smiled. _'At least Yi Jeong sunbae is also at Ga Eul side to protect her.' _

Yi Jeong smiled at her. He grabbed Ga Eul's hand and made Ga Eul to stood up. "Ka Ja." He smiled showing his dimples.

But, Su Pyo grabbed Ga Eul other hand. "Don't go Ga Eul ah." He smirked.

"Huh?" Ga Eul was puzzled. "Why?" She asked.

"Why are you stopping Ga Eul to go with Yi Jeong sunbae." Min Ji snapped. "And besides Ga Eul is Yi Jeong sunbae girlfriend."

"Actually fiancee." Ga Eul chuckeld.

"See." Min Ji smirked. "They already engagaed."

"Because I know that Yi Jeong gonna break your heart." Su Pyo smirked. "That's true Ga Eul."

_'Aish! What should i do now? Think So Yi Jeong.' _Yi Jeong smirked. "Hurry let's go. It's emergency Ga Eul."

"What happened?" Ga Eul panic.

"Something happened to Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong replied.

"If we're late, you might not be able to see her again." Yi Jeong said in a fierce tone. "Hurry."

"Ka Ja Jeong ah." Ga Eul said.

"Ga Eul ah." Su Pyo called.

"I need to go with Jeong ah." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Come on." He interwined his finger at Ga Eul's and they step out at the cafe, entered the Mercedes. Min Ji smirked then she looked at Su Pyo. "I'll be watching you."

"So, you already know huh." Su Pyo smirked. "Ga Eul is so innocent." He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went straight at the Shinwa mall. Ga Eul looked around then she gave a warning looked at Yi Jeong. "Yah! What are we doing in here? I thought it's emergency." She pouted. "You trick me." She folded her arms.<p>

"We'll going to a trip." Yi Jeong declared.

"Huh?" Ga Eul frowned.

"The F4. Geum Jan Di and you. We all going to a trip." Yi Jeong smirked.

"Where?" Ga Eul asked.

"New Caledonia." Yi Jeong replied with a smiled. "So, let's go shopping." He lead the way at the summer clothes. "Make your choice." He winked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul pouted. "Seriously." Then she laughed.

Yi Jeong frowned. "Ka Ja. Let's buy our clothes."

"Araso." Ga Eul laughed.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul step out of the Mercedes wearing summer outfit that they bought at the Shinwa Mall. Yi Jeong reach out his hand infront of Ga Eul, smiling. Ga Eul smiled backa t him then she reach out for Yi Jeong's hand and walked towards Woo Bin and Ji Hoo, near the Shinwa private jet.<p>

"Yo!" Woo Bin greeted Ga Eul and Yi Jeong as he saw them.

Ga Eul looked around. "Where's Jan Di?" She asked.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong sighed. "They're still not here." He shook his head.

Suddenly, a Mercedes arrived then Jun Pyo and Jan Di step out of it, wearing their summer outfit. Jan Di frowned then she saw Ga Eul with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. "What's going on?" She exclaimed.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul smiled. "We're going on a trip. Isn't that fun?"

"A trip?" Jan Di questioned.

Jun Pyo nodded. "Yeah."

"I haven't talked about my parents about that." Jan Di rolled her eyes.

"But Jan Di ah." Ga Eul pouted.

"I've already gotten their permission." Jun Pyo informed Jan Di.

"Is that great." Ga Eul smiled. "Now, you're set to have a trip." She chuckled.

"Come let's go." Jun Pyo announced.

"Ka Ja Jan Di." Ga Eul smiled as the F4 went inside the private jet then Ga Eul and Jan Di followed them inside. Yi Jeong sit down near the window while Woo Bin sit down at the other side, and Ji Hoo sit down infront of Woo Bin. They were facing each other.

"Ga Eul ah." Jan Di said. "Let's sit together." She smiled.

"Araso." Ga Eul chuckled.

"No, you don't." Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di then he throw Jan Di leaving a stunned Ga Eul. Suddenly, Yi Jeong called Ga Eul's attention. She turned around and saw Yi Jeong smiling at her, Ga Eul smiled back a him.

"Let's sit together." Yi Jeong winked at her.

"Sure." Ga Eul sit down infront of Yi Jeong. They were facing each other.

"We changed plane." Yi Jeong glanced at Woo Bin.

"I heard there was a one year waistlist for planes like this because there was so many reservations." Woo Bin gulped. "Shinwa is really different."

Ga Eul nodded. "Yeah, very different."

"Ladies and gentlemen." The pilot said in English. "Welcome abroad our Air Shinwa Flight 001 from Seoul to New Caledonia. New Caledonia time is two hours faster than Seoul abd it's 3 o'clcok in the afternoon over there. Local temperature is 27 degrees Celcius."

"So, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong winked.

"What?" Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

Yi Jeong poked Ga Eul's forehead. "That's your punishment for being so cute." He chuckled.

"Yah!" Ga Eul folded her arms. "Geez!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	18. New Caledonia

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: New Caledonia<strong>

"This is your captain speaking." The pilot said in English. "We will be arriving to Mare Island shortly. We wish you a pleasant trip to New Caledonia, French Paradise."

Yi Jeong opened his eyes as he saw the sleeping Ga Eul infront of him. He smirked. "Yah! Ga Eul wake up."

"We're here." Woo Bin announced. "Wake up."

Yi Jeong shake Ga Eul's shoulder. "Wake up." He smiled.

Ga Eul eyes flew opened and she saw Yi Jeong starring at her. She smiled as she saw Yi Jeong. "Hi Jeong ah."

"Hi yourself." Yi Jeong smirked.

The F4 together with Jan Di and Ga Eul step out of the Shinwa private jet and a two women approach them, Woo Bin hug the first one and the other women approach Yi Jeong and she hug Yi Jeong. Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong as Yi Jeong chuckled.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Ga Eul ah." As the girl broke the hug from Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes as she walked away leaving a confused Yi Jeong. Then the, F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul went to their rooms. Ga Eul looked around at her room but she was cursing Yi Jeong under her breath. "Pabo Yi Jeong." She murmured. "I hate you."

"Are you jealous or something?" A husky voice said that startled Ga Eul.

Ga Eul looked up and saw Yi Jeong leaning at the door, smirking. "Yah!"

"Jealous?" Yi Jeong teased.

"Get out!" Ga Eul giving Yi Jeong a deathly glared.

Yi Jeong shook his head as the same time chuckled. He walked towards Ga Eul then he smiled at her, patted her head. "You're jealous, right?" He pulled Ga Eul towards him. "Don't be." He whisphered at Ga Eul's ear, playing Ga Eul's hair. "Saranghae Chu Ga Eul." He smirked.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong then she smiled. "Saranghae So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong leaned down as he crashe dhis lips at Ga Eul's. Ga Eul kissed him back as she wrapped her arm at Yi Jeong's neck. Ga Eul broke away from the kissed as she starred at Yi Jeong for a moment. She smiled as Yi Jeong smiled back at her. "So, shall I tour you lovely girl?" He winked at her.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Sure." She dropped her arms at her side. "But what about the others, my prince?" She laughed.

"Let them be." Yi Jeong whisphered at Ga Eul's ear. "We will have so much time together." He smirked.

"Araso, araso." Ga Eul started to walked as Yi Jeong followed her.

Yi Jeong smiled as he interwined their fingers together. "Remember the one I told you about thnking about buying an island at Dubai."

Ga Eul nodded. "Yeah. What about it?" She glanced at Yi Jeong.

"I about it already." Yi Jeong informed Ga Eul. "To be completely accurate, I bought a manmade island which has the shape of Korea." He explained while Ga Eul keep nodding. Yi Jeong chuckled.

"So." Ga Eul looked around. "This island is owned by the Shinwa Group?" She asked.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Neh. The Shinwa Group are really different."

Suddenly, they heard Woo Bin voice calling their name. Yi Jeong frowned while Ga Eul chuckled as she glanced at Woo Bin and she saw Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ji Hoo was also there. She looked at Yi Jeong then she smiled at him.

"Yah! Ga Eul! Yi Jeong!" Woo Bin yelled.

"He's calling as you know." Ga Eul murmured.

Yi Jeong nodded. "I know."

"So." Ga Eul said. "What should we do now?" She eyed Yi Jeong.

"Let's keep touring." Yi Jeong smirked. "Ka Ja." They started running towards the mini train that will tour them around, then they started laughing. Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin as he waved his hand at him then he looked at Ga Eul.

"That rascal." Woo Bin shook his head.

"Woo Bin sunvae, where's Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

"With Yi Jeong." Woo Bin answered. "He wants Ga Eul to be alone with him." He chuckled.

Ga Eul grabbed a digital camera at her bag then show it to Yi Jeong. "Tada!" She acted like a child.

"A camera?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"Probably." Ga Eul laughed as she started to taking picture of herself. Different poses that she made. She glanced at Yi Jeong that observing her.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Since we were little, you want to take a picture of yourself, you know." He smiled.

"It's kinda my hobby Jeong ah." Ga Eul pouted.

"I know." Yi Jeong murmured, as he leaned down to her ear, "Do you want to take a photo of us together?" He whispher that make him grinned. He looked at Ga Eul.

"Yeah! I love it." Ga Eul exclaimed as she hugged Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Alright." He take the camera from Ga Eul and they started to take photo of them together. They were giggling, laughing, smiling, chuckling together. They were having a good time. "Okay. Last one."

Ga Eul smiled. "Last one?" She chuckled.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong smirked as he leaned down to kissed Ga Eul. He crashed his lips at Ga Eul's then he capture it. On other hand, Ga Eul eyes widen, her jaw drop, she couldn't believe that Yi Jeong done it. Yi Jeong starred at her for a moment chuckling, then he snapped his fingers infront of her. "Yah! Are you dreaming?"

Ga Eul looked away,blushing. "Of course not."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Here we are." He step out of the mini train and he reach out for Ga Eul's hand and Ga Eul accept.

"I cannot believe that you done it." Ga Eul murmured.

"Then." Yi Jeong smirked. "Believe it Chu Ga Eul."

"Oh! We're now back." Ga Eul chuckled.

"You haven't notice?" Yi Jeong asked while smiling.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Ani."

Suddenly, they heard Jan Di's voice calling Ga Eul's name. They turned around and saw Jan Di running towards to their direction. "Ga Eul ah." Jan Di smiled.

Ga Eul smiled back. "Jan Di."

"Where have you been?" Jan Di asked.

"I was with Jeong ah. Touring." Ga Eul answered.

"Oh." Jan Di nodded. "Ka Ja." She glanced at Yi Jeong. "I will borrow Ga Eul, Yi Jeong sunbae, araso?" As she dragged Ga Eul.

* * *

><p>Jan Di and Ga Eul was at the bench at Jan Di's room. Jan Di was sleeping while Ga Eul was feeling the breeze and looking around her when Jan Di screamed that made her startled. She looked at Jan Di and started to wake her up.<p>

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul was shaking Jan Di's shoulder. "Wake up."

Jan Di eyes flew opened and she saw Ga Eul looking at her. "Ga Eul ah." She murmured as she sit down.

"You scream." Ga Eul said.

"I had a dream." Jan Di murmured.

"What kind of dream?" Ga Eul asked.

"Thank goodness it was a dream." Jan Di sighed. "Ga Eul, you and I went to a fortune teller. A lady. We went to herto have our fortunes told." She explained. "But the lady told us."

"What did she told you?" Ga Eul asked.

"We have to be careful."

"Careful?" Ga Eul questioned. "In what?"

Suddenly, Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo just walked in then they looked at Ga Eul and Jan Di. Jun Pyo folded his arm then he asked, "What are you girls talking about?"

Ga Eul shooked her head. "Nothing. It's just about Jan Di's dream."

"Why are you here?" Jan Di frowned.

"You have to go somewhere with me." Jun Pyo declared.

"Where?" Jan Di asked.

"You'll know once we get there." Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di's wrist that made Jan Di to stood up. "Hurry up and come with me."

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di glanced at Ga Eul.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo sighed as he tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Please." He murmured. "Go somewhere with Ga Eul or something."

"My pleasure." Yi Jeong smirked.

"Huh?" Ga Eul was puzzled. "You!" She gaved Yi Jeong a warning looked.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di said as Jun Pyo dragged her out.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul said. "Fighting!"

"It's not like she's going to a battlefield." Yi Jeong pointed out.

"Aish!" Ga Eul pouted.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went to a view near the hill and Ga Eul keep taking a picture of herself at her phone. Suddenly, she looked at Yi Jeong, then grinned. "Yah! Take picture of me." She demand.<p>

"You've done all the typical tourist things." Yi Jeong commented.

Ga Eul smiled as Yi Jeong capture a photo of her. Unknown to her, he send a copy of photo that was taken to her phone to his phone. He smirked then handed Ga Eul's phone back at her then he smiled at her. "Here." He sighed. "Let's go back no."

Ga Eul shook her head. "Ande!"

"You've looked over there. You've taken a picture. Aren't you done now?" Yi Jeong complained.

Ga Eul pointed the road going up. "Let's go look up there."

Yi Jeong turned around and looked at the road going up while Ga Eul was running up to that road.

"We have to go up there?" Yi Jeong questioned as he tucked his hand at his pocket. "Yah! This is already my ninth time here but you're the very first person to go up there." He complained but Ga Eul didn't bother to looked back at him.

Ga Eul was giggling as she run up. She didn't care that Yi Jeong was calling her name a few times but she didn't bother to looked back. "This is fun." She chuckled.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Why am I stuck babysitting such a hillibilly?" He complained but he suddenly heard Ga Eul's screaming. Without thinking he run up to find Ga Eul. He panic. _'Where the hell is she?' _He looked around but there was no sign of Ga Eul around.

Ga Eul sneek behind Yi Jeong then sh chuckled. "Isn't it a good thing that you came up here?"

Yi Jeong turned around and he was glaring at Ga Eul. "You!"

"This is your punishment for lying about something." Ga Eul grinned. "The one that you told at the cafe."

"It wasn't completely a lie." Yi Jeong chuckled.

Ga Eul eyed Yi Jeong.

"Sooner or later something will happen between the two of them." Yi Jeong said as he smiled.

"Ande!" Ga Eul shook her head.

That made Yi Jeong to chuckled. "Or do you want to something between the two of us." He smirked.

Ga Eul didn't know what to do say. "Well." _'A sex with him?' _

"What are you thinking about?" Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Who says I'm thinking of anything." Ga Eul denied. "Let's go back." She turned around and started walking.

Yi Jeong chuckled. He was having fun.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	19. Love is in the air

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Love is in the air<strong>

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went back and they saw Woo Bin flirting at the two women while Ji Hoo was sleeping at the bench. Ga Eul looked around, but there's no sgn of Jan Di and Jun Pyo around. They approach Woo Bin, their hands were interwined.

"Yo!" Woo Bin said. "You two have fun?" He smirked.

Yi Jeong smiled.

"Woo Bin sunbae, where's Jan Di?" Ga Eul asked.

"On the other side of the island." Woo Bin replied. "Or do you want Yi Jeong to take you there?" He winked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul shook her head. "I'll be going."

Yi Jeong chuckled as he sit down. He's really having fun at Ga Eul's reaction. He glanced at the two women beside Woo Bin. "You're having fun I bet." He folded his arm.

"You bet." Woo Bin smiled. "How's going on between you and Ga Eul?" He asked.

"Fine." Yi Jeong answered with a smiled.

"Oppa." The woman called Yi Jeong. "Can you put some sun block at my back." She smiled at him.

"Sure." Yi Jeong smiled as he was putting a sun block at the woman.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Woo Bin asked.

"Is there something bad at this?" Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Oppa." The woman glanced at Yi Jeong. "That girl with you a moment ago. Is she you're girlfirend?" She asked.

"Neh!" Yi Jeong nodded.

"Oh." The woman gasped.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di was now back and Ga Eul sat down on one of the benches and she started putting sun block at her body but she keep glancing at Yi Jeong that was putting a sun block at the woman. "Pabo! So Yi Jeong! He must do that to his own girlfriend." She murmured then she glared at Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin noticed it then he tapped Yi Jeong shoulder. "Someone is jealous out here." He pointed Ga Eul that keeping glaring at his bestfriend. He chuckled. "See."

Yi Jeong tapped Woo Bin's shoulder as he stood up and approach Ga Eul, sit down beside her. "Want me to help you apply?" He folded his arm.

"Forget it." Ga Eul rolled her eyes as she keeping putting sun block at her body.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Really? You don't want?" He wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist. "I sense someone is jealous."

"You think?" Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong.

"Absolutely." Yi Jeong smiled as he take the sun block at Ga Eul and he put sun block at Ga Eul's body.

"Yah!" Ga Eul frowned. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping you putting sun block." Yi Jeong smirked.

"But I said - " But Ga Eul was interrupt when Yi Jeong suddenly kissed her. Yi Jeong smirked as he deepened the kissed. Ga Eul replied to his kiss. Meanwhile, Woo Bin saw it and he keep teasing them until they break away from the kiss. Ga Eul bite her lips as she looked away.

"You like my kiss?" Yi Jeong smirked as he patted Ga Eul's head.

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed. "Why should you do that?"

"Why?" Yi Jeong murmured. "I like to show them that I love you and you're mine." He whisphered that made Ga Eul to grinned.

Ga Eul was about to respond when she saw Jan Di at the bench, looks drowning. She stood up leaving Yi Jeong confuse. She keep looked at Jan Di. "Jan Di ah." She called as she walked at the sea water but Jan Di didn't answered that made Ga Eul to think. "Jan Di ah!" She shouted.

That made Jun Pyo to approach Ga Eul then glanced. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Something's wrong with Jan Di." Ga Eul panic. "She has leg cramps."

Jun Pyo didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Ji Hoo swim towards Jan Di to save her. Once, they were near Ga Eul and Jun Pyo, he lifted Jan Di, soon Woo Bin and Yi Jeong help Ji Hoo carry Jan Di at one of the bench and lay her down.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul shook Jan Di's shoulder. "Wake up."

Jan Di eyes flew opened and then she looked around but she saw Jun Pyo walking away from them. She sit up then glanced at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul."

"Are you alright?" Ga Eul asked with concerned.

"Yeah." Jan Di nodded then she looked at Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. "But can I ask a question?"

"What is it Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

"Why would such a great person like Gu Jun Pyo not know how to swim?" Jan Di asked filled with curiousity.

"He was kidnapped when he was eight." Woo Bin answered.

"What?" Jan Di and Ga Eul gulped at the same time.

Ji Hoo walked away leaving Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Jan Di and Ga Eul, he didn't bother to looked back at them. Woo Bin noticed that Ji Hoo was walk away, he called him a few times but Ji Hoo didn't respond. His eyes narrowed. "What his problem?" He glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Don't know." Yi Jeong folded his arm. "So, back to were we are." He sighed. "When he was young, his parents entrusted him to the care of a hyung." He informed Ga Eul and Jan Di. "He was a bodyguard and a driver." He added.

"You're saying." Ga Eul eyes narrowed. "That this person is the kidnapper?" She asked.

Woo Bin nodded. "The car that was surrounded by the police was driven into the water eventually."

"Don't tell me." Ga Eul eyes widen as she looked at Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

"That's right." Yi Jeong nodded. "Jun Pyo was nside the car then."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong, Woo Bin, Ga Eul, Jan Di and Ji Hoo went to the dinning but they found Jun Pyo was sitting at one of the table and the food was prepared properly. Ga Eul looked around then she gasped. "Wow!" She smiled. "This is wonderful." She smirked as she looked at Jan Di.<p>

"What?" Jan Di blinked a few times.

Woo Bin clapped his head. "Yo! What is this about?" He asked with a smiled.

"I especially prepared this for you guys." Jun Pyo answered.

"Doesn't seem like it." Yi Jeong smiled. "It seems like you prepared this for a special someone." He teased.

"Doesn't matter." Woo Bin said. "It looks delicious."

Jun Pyo stood up then appraoch Jan Di. "Come here." He grabbed Jan Di's wrist and pulled her towards the other direction of the table.

"Ga Eul ah." Jan Di exclaimed. "Help me."

Woo Bin chuckled. "Leave them alone Ga Eul." He smirked.

Yi Jeong pulled a chair for Ga Eul then Ga Eul smiled at him. "Thanks."

Yi Jeong smiled back then sit beside Ga Eul. "Let's eat Ga Eul. I'm hungry."

Ga Eul chuckled. "Seriously."

"Love is on the air really." Woo Bin smirked. "Look Jun Pyo and Jan Di and now here. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong." He teased.

"Stop it Woo Bin." Ji Hoo chuckled. "Don't teased them." He sit down and he start digging for the food.

Woo Bin chuckled then he sit down and he also, start digging for the food.

"You like this food, right?" Yi Jeong placed an food at Ga Eul's plate.

"You really know my favorit huh." Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Of course." Yi Jeong place his hand at Ga Eul's cheeks then he started tracing her cheeks with his thumb. He smiled at her showing his dimples.

"Oh look Ji Hoo." Woo Bin smirked. "They are really so sweet."

Ji Hoo chuckled while Ga Eul looked away, she bite her lower lips. Yi Jeong frowned at Woo Bin. "Seriously."

After they ate, they went at the swimming pool area and they found the two women that Woo Bin is flirting with is already there. Woo Bin approach them and he hugged the two of them. Yi Jeong shook his head at the time he chuckled. "Seriously."

Meanwhile, Ga Eul went towards the dessert table and she took a plate on the other table. Then, she started digging on the desserts. "Yummy." She murmured.

Yi Jeong was looking for Ga Eul, he looked around and he saw her at the dessert table digging for the dessert. He chuckled as he saw here. He tucked his hand at his pockect and went towards the dessert table. He smiled as he observed Ga Eul eating the dessert. "Arer you gonna finish that?" He asked, awe.

Ga Eul startled that made her to looked up. "Jeong ah." She bite her lower lips.

"Jun Pyo doesn't like fat girls." Yi Jeong said as he looked at the desserts.

"What?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

"But the sleepwear I bought along should be of some help." Yi Jeong teased Ga Eul.

"Sleepwear?" Ga Eul eyes narrowed.

"Though he is completely into Geum Jan Di now." Yi Jeong folded his arms. "You should never belittle his character." He glanced at Ga Eul.

"What are you saying?" Ga Eul frowned.

"Man who have been rejected are very vulnerable." Yi Jeong smirked as he teased her. "I think it's worth giving it a shot."

Ga Eul gulped. "Seriously. What in the world are you talking about."

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said. "Don't you like Jun Pyo?" He joked.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Ridiculuos." She frowned. "Exuse me, I'm a person with standards too, araso?" She pointed out. "And, I like you." She murmured.

"Then you said that Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di may cause trouble." Yi Jeong looked closely at Ga Eul. "You said 'no' when I said to you that Jun Pyo and Jan Di something might happen to them, remember?" He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so sensitive?" He asked.

Ga Eul didn't know what to say, she bite her lower lips. "Umm..."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Don't tell me you like Geum Jan Di, Ga Eul?" He joked.

Ga Eul gasped. "Yah! Seriously." She pouted. "The one that I like is you."

Yi Jeong chcukled. "Then why?" He smirked.

"That's because Jan Di has someone else in her mind." Ga Eul blurt out. she immediately cover her hand at her mouth. "Aish!" She cursed.

That made Yi Jeong to looked at Ga Eul in a serious way. "Ga Eul."

"I didn't say anything." Ga Eul denied.

Yi Jeong was about to say something when they heard Woo Bin's voice calling Yi Jeong. "Yah! Yah! So Yi Jeong. Come here for a sec." He glanced at his bestfriend then he started walking away. He looked back at Ga Eul, he sighed. "Woo Bin."

"Jun Pyo, plan something tonight." Woo Bin informed. "There's a firework tonight."

Ga Eul walked towards where Jan Di is. "Jan Di ah." She smiled.

Jan Di was about to say something when Jun Pyo said something, "It's show time." Then he snapped his fingers at the air. There's a fireworks at the night sky. Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at the night sky then they smiled, still looking at the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	20. Soulmate?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 : Soulmate?<strong>

Ga Eul was laying at her bed, she couldn't at all. So, she decided to walked around. She was looking around, feeling the cold breeze. She hugged herself. "Aish!" She cursed. "I forgot my jacket. Pabo." She sighed, but suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder that startled her. She turned around and saw Yi Jeong smiling at her. "Yah! You scared me."

"Here." Yi Jeong removed his jacket and put it at Ga Eul's shoulder. "Seriously. Why would you forgot your jacket." He scolded her. "And why are you walking around by yourself."

"Well." Ga Eul said. "I couldn't sleep at all." She pouted.

"You should knock my door." Yi Jeong pointed out.

"I though you were asleep." Ga Eul murmured.

Yi Jeong patted. "Who is it?" He asked.

"What?" Ga Eul asked,puzzled.

"The guy that Geum Jan Di like. Who is it?" Yi Jeong folded his arm.

"I'm kinda sleeply now, Jeong ah." Ga Eul walked away. "Going to sleep." She walked away but Yi Jeong grabbed her arm. "What?" She asked.

"Nice try." Yi Jeong eyes narrowed. "Who is it?" He asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ga Eul pouted. "Going to sleep now." She laughed then run towards her room, then locked it.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong cursed then he try to open Ga Eul's room but it was locked. "Seriously." He murmured. "Yah! Open it."

"Ani." Ga Eul said from her room. "Not gonna open it. I'm sleeply. Good night Yi Jeong."

"W-what?" Yi Jeong frowwned. "Come on, open it."

"Don't want." Ga Eul said. "See you tomorrow."

"Why you." Yi Jeong murmured as he walked away and went to his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the F4 together with Jan Di and Ga Eul went horse back riding. Ga Eul was trying to went up to the horse but she couldn't climb up. Suddenly. someone wrapped a arm at her waist to lift her up. She looked who was it. It was Yi Jeong, that helped her to cli,b up at the horse. "Thanks Yi Jeong."<p>

"No problem." Yi Jeong said as he climb up at the same horse that Ga Eul was riding. "Good morning, my Ga Eul." He smirked.

"Good morning." Ga Eul chuckled.

Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist. "So, will you answer my question last night?" He whispher at Ga Eul's ear.

"I don't know what are you're saying." Ga Eul denied. "I don't have an idea."

"Seriously Chu Ga Eul, tell me." Yi Jeong smiled.

Suddenly, Jun Pyo voice interrupt them. "Yah! You two. What are you doing there? Not gonna move?" He asked.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong cursed as the horse started to followed the others. "Seriously."

Ga Eul laughed. "Yah! Hurry up."

Yi Jeong sighed. "Why you."

Ga Eul laughed. "Jeong ah. I will not tell you." She grinned. "It's a secret."

"Come on." Yi Jeong eyes narrowed.

Ga Eul shook her head. "No way!"

Yi Jeong sighed. "I gave up."

After an hour, the F4 started playing volleyball. Ga Eul and Jan Di was cheering them. Yi Jeong was keep glancing at Ga Eul but Ga Eul keep looking away and Jan Di noticed it, she raised her eyebrow then looked at Ga Eul closely. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul." She called.

"Hmm?" Ga Eul looked at Jan Di.

"Did you and Yi Jeong sunbae fight or something?" Jan Di asked.

"Ande!" Ga Eul exclaimed as the F4 looked at Jan Di and Ga Eul, their eyebrows raised.

"Yo! Ga Eul." Woo Bin chuckled. "What's with you huh?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "Nothing."

Yi Jeong folded his arm. "Ga Eul, what is it?"

"Seriously." Ga Eul sighed. "It's nothing, right Jan Di ah." She laughed.

"Yeah, right." Jan Di sighed.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was at the seashore taking pictures of herself, when she saw Yi Jeong grinning walking towards her. So, she away but Yi Jeong followed her. "You're trying really hard." He chuckled. Ga Eul went to the biking boat and she down there and started to paddle. Yi Jeong pushed the biking boat. "Aish!" He smiled and he sit down beside Ga Eul, he started to paddle too.<p>

"Why do you keep following me?" Ga Eul asked in a irritated tone.

Yi Jeong smirked. "And it's bad to followed my girlfriend all around." He winked. "It'd be hard to paddle alone." He folded his arm. "Though your legs do some strong enough." He chuckled.

Ga Eul rolled her eyes but didn't spoke. The two of them started to paddle together, neither the two of them didn't bother to spoke up until they were away from the seashore. "So." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul. "Shall we continue what were we saying last night?" He asked.

"What are we saying?" Ga Eul asked innocently.

"You said, Geum Jan Di likes another guy." Yi Jeong said. "Who is it?" He asked.

Ga Eul smiled. "Since when did I say such a thing." She denied.

"Who is it, really?" Yi Jeong asked smiling.

"Stop saying those useless stuff." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Paddle properly."

Yi Jeong chuckled as he looked at Ga Eul. "I'm sure he's a bad boy." He smiled. "I understand women very well."

"Oh, really?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"Girls like Geum Jan Di have a thing for bad boys." Yi Jeong continued. "It must be the kind who wants to depend on strong women and take advantage of them." He smiled, showing his dimples.

"Taht's not it!" Ga Eul resorted. "That person may be Jan Di's soulmate." She bite her lower lips.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Soulmate?" He questioned. "That's why I say women can't make it." He looked at Ga Eul. "Seriously. Until now you believe on those things." He shook his head.

"Of course." Ga Eul frowned. "Playboys like you can't understand but there's such a thing as a true love who satys with you all your life." She rolled her eyes.

"Then, why do you think a playboy like me." Yi Jeong smirked. "Was inlove with you."

Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong. "I don't know." She looked away.

"So, have you found your soulmate?" Yi Jeong asked, chuckling.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. "Not yet but when he shows up, I won't let go." She said. "Because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my life." She added.

Yi Jeong suddenly remember his first love, Cha Eun Jae. He just smiled and Ga Eul noticed there's something wrong.

"Everthing alright?" Ga Eul asked.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	21. Going back at Seoul

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 : Going back at Seoul<strong>

Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jun Pyo went to the lounge of the resort and they found Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are there. Jun Pyo sit up then he looked at his friends, "What's up?" He asked them.

"Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong said. "It's an emergency."

Ga Eul and Jan Di sit down but Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul with a smiled. Ga Eul smiled back at him then Yi Jeong mouthed at Ga Eul, 'come sit with me' but Ga Eul shook her head that made Yi Jeong frowned. Ga Eul chuckled that made Jan Di to looked at her.

"Why are laughing?" Jan Di asked.

"Nothing." Ga Eul looked away.

"Look." Woo Bin said as he handed the magazine at Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo looked at it and his eyes narrowed.

"It says that he's one of a strong political background." Yi Jeong explained. "I heard he's a strong candidate to the next Prime Minister election."

"Ji Hoo seemed to know about it even before he returned to Paris." Woo Bin eyes narrowned. "I didn't see him the whole afternoon."

"His luggage is still in his room after all." Yi Jeong sighed.

"What should we do?" Woo Bin asked.

"He'll be alright." Jun Pyo said to them. "I know him."

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin glanced at each other then Ga Eul stood up. Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul, raised his eyebrow.

"Yah! Jan Di ah." Ga Eul grabbed Jan Di's wrist. "Come with me." She dragged Jan Di far away from the guys.

Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong looked at Jan DI and Ga Eul from the distance. Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong. "What's that?" He asked.

"Don't know." Yi Jeong folded his arm. _'Maybe Geum Jan Di like Ji Hoo. Just maybe.'_

On the other side, Ga Eul looked back at the guys then back at Jan Di. She nodded. "Now I know why your prince was dumped."

"Ga Eul ah." Jan Di called. "What should I do?" She asked.

"What?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

"What I said came true." Jan Di murmured then she sighed. "Ji Hoo sunbae must be really angry with me."

"Don't say that." Ga Eul shook her head.

* * *

><p>That night, Jun Pyo witness that Ji Hoo kissed Jan Di. So, he decided to go back at Seoul immediately. Jan Di and Ji Hoo promise to each other that they keep a secret at what happened that night. The next morning, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong didn't saw Jun Pyo all morning. Woo Bin called someone from his phone.<p>

"What did he take?" Woo Bin asked the person he was talking at the phone.

"The Shinwa private jet." Said on the other line.

"What time?" Woo Bin asked.

"2 am in the morning."

"What?" Woo Bin asked,surprised.

"Young master left immediately."

"Araso." Woo Bin ended the call then he looked at Yi Jeong.

"So what?" Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's shoulder. "He really left?" He asked.

"Yeah." Woo Bin sighed. "He took the plane off early in the morning."

Yi Jeong gulped. "Crazy fella." He looked at Jan Di. "What the reason this time?" He asked.

"Maybe he left because some important issues came up." Ga Eul concluded. "What do you think?"

"Geum Jan Di." Woo Bin called. "Can't you think of the reason?" He asked.

Jan Di shook her head.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Now what?" He asked, frowned.

"So we will go back at Seoul." Ga Eul chuckled.

Jan Di stood up from her seat then Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. Jan Di and Ji Hoo looked at each other. Ga Eul glanced at Ji Hoo then back at Jan Di then back at Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo also stood up from his seat then Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked away toward.

"Yah! Jeong ah!" Ga Eul called.

"Hmm?" Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul.

"I think something happened." Ga Eul sighed.

Yi Jeong nodded. "I think so."

"But what exactly happened to the three of them?" Woo Bin asked referring at Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ji Hoo.

"We don't know that." Yi Jeong sighed.

"A love triangle." Ga Eul gulped.

"A what?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Ga Eul you're so funny."

Ga Eul pouted. "But it might be happened really."

* * *

><p>Jan Di, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin decided to go back already at the Seoul but they couldn't ride the Shinwa private jet plane this time. They ride a cruise ship this time. Ga Eul was feeling the cold breeze when Jan Di sighed.<p>

"You alright?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di.

Jan Di nodded. "Of course." She smiled weakly. "I'm kinda sleeply. I'll go back to my room."

"Sure." Ga Eul said as Jan Di walked away leaving her alone. When someone wrapped an arm around her and she knew who was it. She smiled as she looked at the person beside her. "Jeong ah."

"Hi." Yi Jeong smirked.

"Guys, I'll be at my room, araso?" Ji Hoo informed them.

"Yah! Ji Hoo wait for me." Woo Bin smirked as he and Ji Hoo walked towards their room, leaving Ga Eul and Yi Jeong alone feeling the cold breeze of the sea.

"Uhm.." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "They left us." She murmured.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded as he sit down then Ga Eul sit down beside him, leaning her head at his shoulder. He interwined their hands together feeling this moment stay like this forever. He wished that the time stopped for the two of them.

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul called.

"What is it?" Yi Jeong asked.

"We eill be like this forever?" Ga Eul asked, then she looked at Yi Jeong.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded. "Remember, we're getting marry at the future."

"I like to stay like this forever." Ga Eul said with a smiled.

"Me too." Yi Jeong murmured as he leaned down to kissed Ga Eul at her lips. Ga Eul respond to his kiss. As the kiss become so hot. Ga Eul wrapped her arm around Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong pull Ga Eul toward him, he smirked. "Saranghae." He whisphered.

"Saranghae." Ga Eul whisphered back.

Yi Jeong hands moved towards under Ga Eul's clothes that made him stop. That means, they might cross the line. It wqasn't time for that. Yi Jeong cleard his throat as Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Sorry about that." He murmured. "I knew you're not ready yet." He murmured. "And so am I."

"I know." Ga Eul smiled. "And I'm glad you stop."

* * *

><p>They were now all back at Seoul. Ga Eul was laying at her bed, growled when she pick up her laptop and she log-in to her facebook account to upload the pictures that she taken at the New Caledonia. She found a new friend requests when she click it. It was Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo, Gu Jun Pyo. She smiled as she confirmed it. She started uploading the pictures at her facebook account. She also log-in at her Yahoo Messenger account as she saw Yi Jeong appeared to be online.<p>

Suddenly, there's a video call request and it was So Yi Jeong. She click accept then she saw Yi Jeong at his room. "Hi." She smiled at him. "Uhm.." She bite her lower lips. "What's up?" She questioned.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Silly."

"So, what's with this?" Ga Eul folded her arms.

"I just want to see you." Yi Jeong said, smiling showing his dimples.

"Well." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "You saw me everyday."

"I know." Yi Jeong chuckled. "I just miss you."

"Aww!" Ga Eul giggled. "I miss you too."

"So, see you tomorrow?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Absolutely." Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Have a sweet dreams my Ga Eul." Yi Jeong smirked.

Ga Eul grinned. "You too." The video call ended as the upload was now done. She log out and she turned off her laptop, smiling to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	22. Expel?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Expel?<strong>

Jan Di together with Ga Eul and Min Ji are eating at the canteen. Ga Eul and Min Ji are talking about the trip at the New Caledonia. "So, how was the trip?" Min Ji asked Ga Eul.

"It was so fun." Ga Eul widely smiled.

"You have fun?" Min Ji folded her arms. "Together with Yi Jeong sunbae I bet." She teased.

"Oh come on." Ga Eul rolled her eyes but suddenly, the bell rang that startled the three of them. They saw Jun Pyo together with Yi Jeong and Woo Bin getting the students attention. Jun Pyo was walking down followed by Yi Jeong and Woo Bin behind.

"What is this about?" Min Ji asked Ga Eul and Jan Di.

"I don't have no idea." Ga Eul sighed.

The students at the canteen walked towards the middle of the canteen to hear what Jun Pyo what about to say except from Ga Eul, Min Ji and Jan Di. Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul and he winked at her direction that made Ga Eul to smiled.

"Really. Love is in the air." Min Ji teased.

Ga Eul smiled. "Right."

"In the name of the F4. I have something to announce." Jun Pyo said as he glanced at Jan Di.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin glanced at each other. Yi Jeong mouthed at Woo Bin, 'what is it all about?', while Woo Bin mouthed back, 'no idea'. They glanced back at Jun Pyo, waiting for what he was about to say at them. Jan Di sighed then she glanced at Jun Pyo.

"Yoon Ji Hoo is no longer part of the F4." Jun Pyo said in a cold tone that made Yi Jeong and Woo Bin eyes widen.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked, surprised.

"Jun Pyo." Woo Bin said, surprised.

"What is happening?" Ga Eul murmured.

"Just listen." Min Ji said at Ga Eul but Jan Di continued to eat her food.

"And in a week from now, Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di will be expelled from this school." Jun Pyo continued then he turned around, walked away touching Yi Jeong's shoulder by his shoulder. Everyone was shock by the sudden announcement of Jun Pyo.

"Yah! Jan Di." Ga Eul gave Jan Di a warning look. "Did something happened you didn't tell us?" She folded her arms.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di." Min Ji said. "Tell us everything, araso." She demand.

"Expel?" Jan Di murmured.

"Yeah. Expel." Ginger said as she approach where Jan Di, Ga Eul and Min Ji, together with Mirenda and Sunny.

"Don't you know the meaning of that?" Mirenda folded her arms.

"Expel school!" Sunny exclaimed.

"It doesn't make a difference for a person like you to quit a school." Ginger folded her arms. "But because of you Ji Hoo sunbae was kicked out of the F4."

"Yah! Stop it!" Ga Eul said at Ginger.

"Jan Di didn't do anything wrong." Min Ji defended Jan Di.

"Yeah right." Sunny rolled her eyes. "You're a Princess Of Shinwa High?" She glanced at Ga Eul. "Yeah, right. Princess of Shinwa High my foot."

"What did you say." Ga Eul frowned.

"We were more beautiful than you Chu Ga Eul!" Mirenda said.

"Yah! Stop it already!" Min Ji exclaimed. "First you insulted Jan Di now it's Ga Eul."

Ginger rolled her eyes. "Whatever Oh Min Ji." She glanced at Ga Eul. "You're not worth of being Yi Jeong sunbae's girlfriend."

"And what are you to say that huh?" Ga Eul raised her voice that made Yi Jeong and Woo Bin to looked at Ga Eul, Jan Di, Min Ji and they also saw Ginger, Sunny and Mirenda. They walked towards that direction to know what was happening there.

"Well, you're not relly Yi Jeong sunbae type really." Ginger shook her head. "He's pity of you." She chuckled. "Darling, what a poor girrl, right?" She laughed then her other friends laughed.

Ga Eul glared at Ginger. "And what? You're his type?" She raised her voice again.

"Omo!" Sunny clapped her hands together. "You have a guts you know that?" She smirked.

"That's right." Mirenda shook her head. "Yi Jeong sunbae only belongs to Ginger, araso." She stated.

"Oh come on." Min Ji rolled her eyes. "As if that will happen, right Ga Eul?" She glanced at Ga Eul.

"You you're dreams." Ga Eul murmured.

"What did you say?" Ginger raised her voice then she raised her hands to slap Ga Eul at her face. Ga Eul closed her eyes but Ginger didn't slap Ga Eul because Yi Jeong caught Ginger's arm right on time. Yi Jeong glared at Ginger, Mirenda and Sunny. Ginger, Mirenda and Sunny gulped as soon they saw Yi Jeong glaring at them while Woo Bin folded his arm.

Ga Eul opened her eyes then she saw Yi Jeong holding Ginger arms, glaring at the three while Woo Bin folded his arms. "Jeong ah." She murmured.

"What is this?" Woo Bin chuckled. "A cat fight maybe." He smirked.

"What are you doing?" Yi Jeong said in a cold tone. "Why? You're gonna slap my fiancee huh?" He raised his voice.

That made, Ginger, Mirenda and Sunny to gasped. "Fiancee?" They asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Jan Di nodded. "They're gonna marry someday."

"I cannot not believe this?" Ginger murmured.

"Believe it Ginger." Min Ji folded her arms. "And by the way, you heard it all right. Yi Jeong sunbae?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded. "You wish. I don't belong to you, araso." He said in a cold tone. "In you're dreams." He dropped his arm beside him then walked towards Ga Eul. "You alright Ga Eul ah?" He asked, smiling showing his dimples.

"Yeah." Ga Eul murmured then she buried her face at Yi Jeong's chest. "I'm alright."

Yi Jeong smiled as he patted Ga Eul's head.

"What are you girls waiting for?" Woo Bin raised his eyebrow then Ginger, Mirenda and Sunny walked away and the others are starring at the three that just walked away. "Yo!" He greeted them.

"Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong called Jan Di that made Ga Eul to looked at Jan Di. "What happened?" He asked.

"Well." Jan Di looked at Yi Jeong then at Woo Bin then back at Yi Jeong. "Jun Pyo. He saw Ji Hoo kissed me."

"What?" Ga Eul and Min Ji asked,surprised.

"So, that why Jun Pyo acted that way." Woo Bin sighed.

"What should we do now?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'll talk first at Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong said.

"See you later at the lounge." Woo Bin said.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong smiled. "See you later Ga Eul ah." He kissed at Ga Eul infront of his friends then walked away.

"Wow!" Woo Bin gulped. "How sweet is that." He glanced at Ga Eul then chuckled.

Ga Eul just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	23. Gu Jun Hee

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Gu Jun Hee<strong>

Yi Jeong went at Yoon residence and he saw Ji Hoo's playing violin. He tucked his hand at his pocket then approach him and then he starred at him with a angry looked. Ji Hoo stopped from playing then he put the violin, looked at Yi Jeong. "Speak." He said at Yi Jeong.

"No matter what you did before, I could understand." Yi Jeong said. "Honestly, there was times when I couldn't stand Jun Pyo too." He sighed. "I never expected to be saying these things right now."

"This is not like you." Ji Hoo said.

"Why did you do it?" Yi Jeong asked, starring at Ji Hoo.

"I just felt like it." Ji Hoo answered.

"Jun Pyo like Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong pointed out.

"And I knew it." Ji Hoo respond.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" Yi Jeong raised his voice. "Even if you hooked up with my sister and dumped her after three days, I wouldn't this mad." He said in a angry tone.

"You don't have a sister." Ji Hoo reasoned out.

"I'm not joking." Yi Jeong said still in a angry voice. "I can't tolerate you messing up with a friend's girl."

"What if I kiss Ga Eul." Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jeong. "What would you do then?" He asked, looking away.

"Don't ever do that, araso?" Yi Jeong gave Ji Hoo a warning tone.

"I feel sorry for Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo glanced at Yi Jeong. "But -"

"But what?" Yi Jeong interrupted.

"I can't let Geum Jan Di be kicked out of the school." Ji Hoo explained.

"So, what do you intend to do?" Yi Jeong asked, his tone is still angry.

"I have to do something." Ji Hoo respond.

"There's no turning back." Yi Jeong warned Ji Hoo. "You're not going to have anyone on your side this time." He turned around. "Don't be disappointed." He storm out of the house, went inside his neon orange sports car, dialled Ga Eul's number.

_Ring .. Ring .. Ring .._

"Yoboseyo." Ga Eul said on the other line.

"Ga Eul ah. I was so angry with him." Yi Jeong sighed. "I cannot tolerate him mwssing up with a friend's girl."

"Jeong ah." Ga Eul said. "Don't worry everything will be fine, I promise you."

"I hope so." Yi Jeong sighed.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went at the F4 lounge, their hands were interwined and they saw Woo Bin and Jun Pyo are already there discussing something. They approach them with a confusion looked at Ga Eul. She glanced at Woo Bin then back at Jun Pyo then back at Woo Bin. "Whta's going on?" She asked as she and Yi Jeong sat down infront of Jun Pyo, beside Woo Bin.<p>

"I how understand what you feel." Woo Bin said at Jun Pyo. "But Jun Pyo, expelling from school is too much." He pointed out.

"Too much?" Jun Pyo frowned. "That should only be used when I killed them." He stated.

Woo Bin sighed. "But Ji Hoo is not on his right mind." Woo Bin reasoned out. "You know very well how much Seo Hyun ment to him." He explained. "Given his character, he even chased her to Paris. Suddenly, hearing that she's getting married is enough to drive him crazy."

"He got a point." Ga Eul mumured.

"I already talk to Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong informed them but Jun Pyo and Woo Bin didn't bother to looked at Yi Jeong. He sighed. "Did you heard what I just say?" He asked.

"Yeah, we heard you." Woo Bin said.

"That's right." Jun Pyo looked at Woo Bin. "That guy doesn't even like Geum Jan Di sincerely. It's because of Seo Hyun he's using Geum Jan Di." He shook his head. "I can't forgive him for that."

"But why Jan Di will be expelled too?" Ga Eul asked.

"Because I was angry with her, araso?" Jun Pyo glanced at Ga Eul.

"Jun Pyo." Woo Bin said as he sighed.

"Don't side with that fella anymore, araso?" Jun Pyo demand.

"Yah! Gu Jun Pyo." Woo Bin gulped.

"If you say one more word, you're out too." Jun Pyo glared at Woo Bin.

"What?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul asked, surprised.

"Yah! Jun Pyo don't do that." Yi Jeong said at Jun Pyo.

"You two So Yi Jeong." Jun Pyo also glared at Yi Jeong.

"Aish!" Ga Eul cursed. "What will happen next? A ghost will appear infront of us." She said lamely.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Seriously." He poked Ga Eul at her forehead.

"Ouch!" Ga Eul complained. "That hurts." She pouted.

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo's sister, Gu Jun Hee was now back at Seoul and she knew what had happened. Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Jan Di are at the Gu residence eating their dinner together with Jun Hee. Jun Hee smiled. "Who might you be?" She asked. "Who is she Yi Jeong?"<p>

"Well. She's Chu Ga Eul noona." Yi Jeong said with a smiled.

"Wait! I knew you're parents." Jun Hee smiled.

"And she's Yi Jeong fiancee noona." Woo Bin smirked. "They we're dating actually."

Jun Hee chuckled. "Really? So Yi Jeong isn't a playboy anymore huh." She glanced at Ga Eul. "If that rascal do something bad, just call me Ga Eul, araso?" She smiled.

"Araso." Ga Eul nodded.

"Eat a lot guys." Jun Hee said. "It's been so long, isn't it?" She glanced at Woo Bin then at Yi Jeong.

Suddenly, Buttler Lee approach them. Thet all looked at him. "He refuse to come down." He said.

"He won't die for skipping a meal." Jun Hee smirked. "So, the thoughtless child that has been decided on fasting has started a juvenile war?" She raised her eyebrow. "And you guys all conseted it?" She asked Yi Jeong and Woo Bin.

"I'm against it." Woo Bin said. "I can't standby and watch the F4 split up like this."

"What about you?" Jun Hee asked Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong looked at Jun Hee. "I'm not exactly for it either but -"

"Okay that's enough." Jun Hee interrupted Yi Jeong. "Buttler Lee." She called.

"Neh?" Buttler Lee respond.

"Beijing Duck, Shanghai crab and Beluga caviar that my honey sent bring them out." Jun Hee ordered. "Oh. Don't forget the bottle of Cristal."

"I understand." Buttler Lee walked away.

"So, Ga Eul, how did you and Yi Jeong met?" Jun Hee asked Ga Eul.

"We're childhood friends actually." Ga Eul smiled. "And our parents decided to engaged both of us."

"Oh. That's so sweet." Jun Hee smiled. "And you started dating when?" She asked.

"Three months ago, noona." Yi Jeong answered.

"I cannot believe that the Cassanova is on a steady relationship now." Woo Bin chuckled.

"Uhmm.. unni." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "What will you do?" She asked.

"You'll see tomorrow. I promise." Jun Hee smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	24. Competition

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Competition<strong>

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo, and Jan Di are outside of the principal office, waiting for Jun Pyo and Jun Hee to come out in there. Once, Jun Pyo and Jun Hee come out, Jun Hee was pulling Jun Pyo's ear. Jun Hee glanced where Ga Eul and the others are.

"Yah! Noona! It hurts!" Jun Pyo complained.

"You guys follow me too." Jun Hee said then she walked away, dragging Jun Pyo. The others followed them.

"Now, what will happened next?" Ga Eul murmured.

"I don't have no idea." Yi Jeong shook his head.

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed. "Maybe something good will happen." She smiled.

"Maybe." Yi Jeong murmured.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo and Jun Hee are now at the Gu residence and they were sitted at the couch. The F4, Ga Eul and Jan Di looked at Jun Hee, waiting for her to spoke up. Jun Hee smiled at them then said, "The type of guy I hate the most?" She asked.<p>

"A disgraceful guy. A stingy guy. A guy that can't let go of the past." Jun Pyo answered.

"A guy that brags about himself?" Jun Hee asked Jun Pyo.

"A disgraceful guy." Jun Pyo murmured.

"A guy that never forgive his friends?" Jun Hee asked.

"A stingy guy." Jun Pyo frowned.

"A guy that can't accept his defeat?" Jun Hee asked.

"A guy that can't let of the past." Jun Pyo answered.

"Okay, then. You two will have an competition." Jun Hee declared.

"You mean a competition between Jun Pyo sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae?" Ga Eul gulped.

"Yeah, that's it." Jun Hee grinned.

"This is interesting." Yi Jeong folded his arms.

"You guys will compete with sports and the losers will have." Jun Hee glanced at Jun Pyo then at Ji Hoo. "To constent the winner."

"What competition?" Jun Pyo complained. "Who said I'll do it."

"Let's vote." Jun Hee stated then she glanced at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin stood up. "I agree." He clapped his hands together. "No matter what I agree." He sit down again.

"I agree too." Yi Jeong said looking at Ga Eul.

"Me too. I agree." Ga Eul smiled.

"Thanks, noona." Ji Hoo looked at Jun Hee then he smiled.

Jan Di cleared her throat. "I agree too."

"Who said you guys have the right to vote!" Jun Pyo complained.

"Unni says." Ga Eul murmured.

"It makes no sense!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"You lose." Jun Hee glared at her brother.

"Then, I get to decide what we compete in." Jun Pyo stated.

"That's not fair, right?" Ga Eul pouted.

"Yeah." Woo Bin nodded. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Don't worry." Jun Hee smiled. "I already have everything ready." She snapped her fingers then Buttler Lee come with along with a raffle draw.

"Wow!" Ga Eul clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea, by a raffle draw." She looked at Jun Hee.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Silly Ga Eul."

"Yah!" Ga Eul elbowed Yi Jeong.

Jun Hee stood up then she went towards the raffle draw. "The ten balls in here all have a paper with different kinds of sports written on it." She explained. "Some of them you have attempted, and some you have not." She folded her arms.

"Do things we do before." Jun Pyo demand.

"No matter what category, one would have an advantage over the other." Jun Hee said in a fierce tone. "So technically, the competiton starts from the decision of each category." She added.

"Is the competition would be once?" Woo Bin asked.

"Two out of three. How does it sounds." Jun Hee grinned. "I'll announce the category two days in advance of each competition day in front of you all." She explained. "No matter how disadvantage you may be because of a category, you must consent." She smiled. "The three in triangle come up."

Jan Di and Ji Hoo stood up and walked towards where the raffle draw is but Jun Pyo didn't. He looked at Jan Di and Ji Hoo who stood up then glanced at Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. Jan Di looked at Jun Pyo then said, "Yah! Jun Pyo!"

"What?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Come up." Jan Di answered.

"Why isn't Jun Pyo sunbae standing up?" Ga Eul whisphered at Yi Jeong.

"He's just an idiot." Yi Jeong murmured.

Woo Bin chuckled. "Well, he is." He looked at Jun Pyo. "Go there."

"Me?" Jun Pyo questioned.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong grinned.

Jun Hee sighed as Jun Pyo stood up and he approached the raffle draw.

"Then we'll start." Jun Hee said. "Ji Hoo?" She glanced at Ji Hoo then Ji Hoo click the button to spin the raffle draw. It started spinning then a ball came out. Next, Jan Di click it also, and a ball also come out and, lastly, Jun Pyo click it also then a ball a ball come out.

* * *

><p>"Horse back riding." Ga Eul murmured. "Whose better at that?" She asked Yi Jeong.<p>

"Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong answered.

"That's great." Ga Eul exclaimed. "That means Jan Di and Ji Hoo sunbae have a better chance at surviving."

"So, you're for Geum Jan Di?" Yi Jeong grinned.

"She's my bestfriend after all." Ga Eul murmured.

"And Jun Pyo is my bestfriend." Yi Jeong said.

"So?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"We're enemies now." Yi Jeong grinned.

"W-what?" Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "I'm just joking you know."

Ga Eul folded her arms. "That's not funny, you know." She frowned.

"Sorry." Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

"Araso, araso." Ga Eul chuckled.

"I'm going for Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong said.

"I know." Ga Eul murmured.

* * *

><p>It was the day for the first competition, the horse back riding. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong arrived together, their fingers were interwined, and they saw Woo Bin, Jun Hee and Jan Di are already there so they approach them. Woo Bin was the first to saw them. "Yo!"<p>

"Hi. Woo Bin sunbae." Ga Eul smiled at Woo Bin.

"So, you two arrived together huh?" Woo Bin smirked.

"Isn't it obvious." Yi Jeong murmured.

Ga Eul chuckled then she saw Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo riding there horse. "Yah! Here they are." She pointed Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo arrival riding the horse. They all looked at Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo riding their horse at the starting point of the race. The Shinwa students we're cheering for Jun Pyo.

"Gotta go." Yi Jeng smirked as Woo Bin nodded. They walked away towards were Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo are.

"Where are they going?" Jan Di asked.

"Let's the race start." Jun Hee declared.

"Ready!" Woo Bin started.

"Go!" Yi Jeong added as the race begun. Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo started the race.

"I hope Ji Hoo sunbae won." Ga Eul murmured.

Jan Di nodded.

"I told you I'm with Jun Pyo." A husky voice said that bothh startled Jan Di and Ga Eul. They turned around and saw Yi Jeong smirking and Woo Bin.

"Yah! You scared me." Ga Eul pouted.

Jun Hee was reading a book that time.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "So cute." He pinced Ga Eul's nose as he smiled showing his dimples.

"Geez!" Ga Eul gulped. "By the way, what's their record?" She asked.

"About 49 wins to 1 loss." Woo Bin answered.

"In favor of?" Ga Eul questioned.

"No one of us can beat Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong pointed out.

"What a relief." Ga Eul sighed as she looked at Jan Di.

At the end of the first round, Jun Pyo won. Ga Eul and Jan Di glanced at each other. "What?"

"I thought Ji Hoo sunbae is the best when it comes at horse back riding." Ga Eul murmured.

"That's a surprise." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"I don't know how he did it." Woo Bin grinned.

* * *

><p>The second round was car racing, Ji Hoo's most afraid of. Ga Eul, Jan Di and Min Ji are walking at the Shinwa hallway they were talking about the competition that was happening between Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo. Min Ji sighed. "So, Jun Pyo sunbae won the first round huh?"<p>

Ga Eul and Jan Di nodded. Suddenly, Ginger, Sunny and Mirenda approach them. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "What do you guys want?" She folded her arms.

"You must be mentally prepared, you know." Ginger said as she folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Jan Di asked.

"Ji Hoo sunbae will never win this." Sunny chuckled.

"How can you be sure." Min Ji frowned.

"You have no idea right?" Mirenda shook her head.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Ga Eul forwned.

"Ji Hoo sunbae most fear of." Ginger said. "The car racing." She chuckled then they turned off their heels leaving Ga Eul, Jan Di and Min Ji.

"What?" Ga Eul asked, surprised. "Now were dead." She murmured.

"I should stop him." Jan Di murmured.

"Isn't there any other way around?" Min Ji asked.

"If it makes Ji Hoo sunbae suffers this much." Jan Di sighed. "I should just get expelled."

"Ji Hoo sunbae." Ga Eul glanced at Jan Di. "Will he give up?" She asked.

Jan Di sighed. "Aish!"

* * *

><p>It was now the day of the second round, the car racing. Jan Di and Ga Eul arrived together. They saw Jun Hee, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong there eating foods, drinking hot chocolate and talking at the middle table. They approach them and Jun Hee glanced at the two of them.<p>

"Jan Di! Ga Eul!" Jun Hee exclaimed. "Come sit."

Jan Di and Ga Eul smiled at her. Jan Di sit beside Jun Hee while Ga Eul sit beside Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong smiled at her while Ga Eul smiled back at him, they interwined their fingers. "Hi, there beautiful." He whisphered at Ga Eul's ear.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Hi. Jeong ah." She smiled.

"We have an in-house formulated cocoa, want to try?" Jun Hee suggested.

"Sure." Ga Eul nodded as she smiled.

"Neh." Jan Di nodded.

"Buttler Lee." Jun Hee called Buttler Lee. "Please bring us some cocoa." She ordered.

"Neh, young miss." Buttler Lee bowed as he brougth Jan Di and Ga Eul a cocoa.

* * *

><p>Once Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo went out of the room, they saw Jan Di and Ga Eul outside the room waiting for them. Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul with a smiled written at his face, "Ga Eul?"<p>

Ga Eul approach Ji Hoo. "Yah! You know if you lose this round, you'll lose right?" She pouted. "Any strategy?" She questioned as she shook her head. "Ani. A secret weapon or something do you have that?" She smiled.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Secret weapon?" He shook his head. _'Typically, Ga Eul.'_

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted.

"Secret weapon?" Ji Hoo asked when he spotted Jun Pyo and Woo Bin walking to their direction. He smirked. "I have it." He stated as he approach Jan Di and Hugged her then kissed her at her forehead. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul jaw dropped. Ji Hoo and Jan Di walked away leaving Yi Jeong and Ga Eul alone.

"That was his secret weapon?" Ga Eul asked. "How did it become a secret weapon?"

"Jun Pyo saw it." Yi Jeong chuckled. "It work." He smirked.

Ga El chuckled. "I see." She nodded. "What an awesome secret weapon." She glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong wrapped his arm at Ga Eul's back and they started to walk towards the competition.

At the end of the second round, Ji Hoo won.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	25. A day with you

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: A day with you<strong>

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are sitted at the couch at the F4 lounge while Jun Pyo was playing X-box. Woo Bin glanced at Jun Pyo. "Sometimes, a monkey can fall off the branch too."

"Who said cornering was his strength now?" Yi Jeong asked, grinning. "Blowing his own horn."

"In the end, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin said. "Managed to hold the steering wheel."

"if it wasn't for Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong smiled. "He would never do it."

"Did you see it?" Woo Bin chuckled. "How did they move along so quickly? They're quite affectionate too." He said in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut up!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

But suddenly, the door flew opened and Ga Eul step in inside the lounge. "Oh. Hi." She chuckled as she looked at Yi Jeong.

"Yo!" Woo Bin smirked at her.

Yi Jeong glared at Woo Bin. "Hi Ga Eul." He smiled at Ga Eul.

"Yah! What are you doing in here?" Jun Pyo shouted.

"Because of Yi Jeong." Ga Eul answered.

"Yah! Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong glared at Jun Pyo. "Don't scared her,araso."

"You two too are quite affectionate." Woo Bin smirked.

"Whatever." Yi Jeong murmured.

"Huh?" Ga Eul blinked a few times. "What are guys talking about?" She asked, puzzled.

"Don't mind him Ga Eul." Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist. "Ka Ja." He smiled as he dragged her out of the lounge. "So, tell me. What do you want?" He asked.

Ga Eul pouted. "I just miss you, that's all."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "I miss you too." He glanced at her as he smiled.

* * *

><p>The third round was swimming, Jun Pyo's most afraid of. So, they decided it will be two versus two. Ji Hoo and Jan Di versus Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. Everyday, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong practiced swimming at the Shinwa pool and Jun Pyo were coaching his friends.<p>

Yi Jeong was practicing alone when Ga Eul come to visit him. When Yi Jeong saw her, he went out of the pool and approach Ga Eul, where she was at the bench. Ga Eul sit down and Yi Jeong sit beside her. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I have to ask you a favor." Ga Eul declared.

"Favor?" Yi Jeong questioned. "Anything for you." He smirked.

"You must lose this round." Ga Eul stated.

"So, you're me to lose at her on purpose." Yi Jeong said in a serious tone.

"Since, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, it's anything to you anyway." Ga Eul sighed. "But Jan Di -"

"She'll be expelled." Yi Jeong interrupted Ga Eul.

"A guy challenging a girl and having to settle who wins or loses." Ga Eul frowned. "Don't you think it's embrassing?" She asked without looking at Yi Jeong.

"If the guy challenges a girl and loses to her." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul. "That's really embrassing." He murmured.

Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong. "Aish!" She raised her eyebrow. "So, you're gonna win no matter what?" She asked.

"Although I don't intend to die trying." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. "I won't settle for just muddling through it."

"Yah!" Ga Eul shouted.

"Listen." Yi Jeong stood up. "I don't think you have the right to yell at me." He said in a cold tone.

"What did you say?" Ga Eul asked.

"I warned you, I yield to soft approaches rather than the hard ones." Yi Jeong frowned. "Birds of a feather flocks together." He commented. "That saying is so true." He smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

"Geum Jan Di defending the weak. Isn't that contagious?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Yah!" Ga Eul raised her voice.

Yi Jeong run his fingers at his hair then he jump at the pool, leaving a frowning Ga Eul at the corner. "Aish!" She cursed. "Jerk!" She exclaimed as she storm out of the room. "What a jerk." She murmured then she smirked.

After an hour, Yi Jeong exited the Shinwa pool grounds and Ga Eul waited for him. "Yah!" She exclaimed that made Yi Jeong to startled.

"Yah! What the heck are you doing?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"Waiting for yoy, whatelse." Ga Eul smirked.

"And why is that?" Yi Jeong folded his arm.

"About the favor that I'm asking you." Ga Eul grinned.

"I told you I'm not doing it." Yi Jeong shook his head.

"Come on." Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul then he looked away. "Aish!" He sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Really?" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded. "But in one condition." He smirked.

"Condition?" Ga Eul questioned. "What is that?" She asked.

"Go on a date with me." Yi Jeong winked.

"That's it?" Ga Eul smiled. "Araso."

Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul then he leaned down to whispher, "Then, it's a date." He smirked then he crashed his lips at Ga Eul's. Ga Eul kissed him back and wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong's neck. Yi Jeong deepend the kissed. Their kiss was hot and long.

* * *

><p>It was now the final round, swimming. They were at Shinwa pool grounds and the Shinwa High students were cheering for Jun Pyo's side. They were yelling, "SONG WIN BIN!" "SO YI JEOMG!" Ga Eul was at the corner and was frowning, she folded her amrs. "He has so many fangirls." She murmured to herself.<p>

"Who has so many fangirls?" A husky voice said that startled Ga Eul.

Ga Eul looked up and she saw Yi Jeong smiling at her, showing his dimples. "Jeong ah." She smiled back at him. "No one." She bite her lower lips.

"Is it me?" Yi Jeong smirked. "It's me." He chuckled.

Ga Eul nodded looked away.

"But I'll you this, you're my only girl." Yi Jeong stated then he pinned Ga Eul at the wall. Everyone was looking at them.

Ga Eul gulped. "Yi Jeong?"

"Saranghae." Yi Jeong whisphered as he kissed Ga Eul at her lips as Ga Eul started to kissed him back. When they broke away, Ga Eul looked away. "Now, everyone was looking at us." She pouted.

"Leave them." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Good luck." Ga Eul grinned.

"But I'm losing ,you know that." Yi Jeong said lamely.

"I know." Ga Eul chuckled. "But still, goodluck." She kissed Yi Jeong's cheeks as she smiled and walked away.

Yi Jeong grinned as Woo Bin tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. Yi Jeong turned around and saw Woo Bin grinning. "Yo bro!" He smiled. "What's with that show?" He asked.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong murmured.

"You are really inlove ,man." Woo Bin smirked.

"Whatever." Yi Jeong started to walked away.

At the end of the competition, Ji Hoo won because Jun Pyo forfeit at the end.

* * *

><p>"Through this, Jan Di's expulsion and Ji Hoo's dismissal will be as if it never happened." Jun Hee stated. "Nobody has an objection, right?" She glanced at Yi Jeong and Woo Bin then she hugged Jan Di. "You were so cool." She murmured then broke the hug.<p>

"Thank you." Jan Di smiled.

"I think I should be the one thanking you." Jun Hee smiled. "Because my nasty little brother is growing up decently thanks to someone." She grinned. "Ga Eul." She looked at Ga Eul. "I'll see you again."

"Neh." Ga Eul smiled then Jun Hee walked away.

"It's a relief." Ga Eul exclaimed as she grabbed Jan Di's arm.

"Really?" Yi Jeong smirked. "I thought you wanted me to lose on purpose, right?"

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted.

"So, prepare for that condition." Yi Jeong winked at Ga Eul.

"What condition?" Woo Bin asked.

"In exchange, a date." Yi Jeong smirked.

"You have the credit there." Ji Hoo chuckled.

"Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong called. "That was an awesome competition." He and Jan Di shook their hands. Then, he looked at Ji Hoo then punch him. Ga Eul and Jan Di gasped.

"Wow!" Ga Eul chuckled.

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong said at Ga Eul then he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the Shinwa campus.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eula asked.

"To a date." Yi Jeong answerd as he smirked.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul to a fancy restaurant. "At here?" Ga Eul questioned.<p>

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded. "Anything wrong with that?" He asked as he bite his food.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Nothing." She looked at the food infront of them. "This food is so yummy!" She exclaimed.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Silly." He murmured.

"Yah!" Ga Eul pouted.

"Are you now done eating?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded.

Yi Jeong stood up then approach Ga Eul. Ga Eul looked up at him. "Ka Ja." He grabbed her hands then they storm out of the fancy restaurant. Next, they went at his studio and they were cuddling at the couch watching some DVD's.

"So sleeply." Ga Eul murmured as she leaned down her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"Then go to sleep." Yi Jeong brush his thumbs at Ga Eul's cheeks. "I'll take care of you."

"Good night Jeong ah." Ga Eul smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Night." Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	26. Sleeping together

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Sleeping together?<strong>

Ga Eul opened her eyes, then she looked around and she isn't at her room but Yi Jeong's room. Yi Jeong other hand, was hugging Ga Eul and Ga Eul can feel Yi Jeong breath at her neck. She smiled at herself. _'I hope everyday will be like this.' _

Suddenly, Ga Eul felt someone kissing her neck. She grinned. "Yah! Jeong ah, what the heck are you doing?" She sat up then looked at Yi Jeong who also sat up and made his hand through his hair.

"Kissing you of course." Yi Jeong smirked as he leaned forward to kissed Ga Eul. "Oh, by the way, morning, beautiful." He grinned.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Morning." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Yi Jeong's neck. Yi Jeong crashed his lips at Ga Eul's then after a second, Ga Eul respond to his kiss. Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul toward him. He deepend the kiss then Ga Eul, tighten her arm around Yi Jeong. They pull their kissed to have some air. They were smiling at each other and was about to kissed each other again when someone knock the door.

Yi Jeong frowned. "What?" He asked, irritated.

"Young mistress uniform is already here." The servant said as she opened the door, step inside then put the uniform at the bathroom. "And by the way, young master the breakfast is ready."

"Okay." Yi Jeong said in a fierce tone then the servant step out of the room, she closed the room and then, he kissed Ga Eul once again. He made a smirked. They kissed for about an hour when Ga Eul broke the kissed. Yi Jeong looked at her blankly, "Why did you stop?" He traced Ga Eul's cheeks using his tumb.

"Time to go at school." Ga Eul answered as she stood up and went towards the bathroom. "I'll use you're bathroom, okay?" She grinned.

"Let's go on a bath together." Yi Jeong said in a teasing tone.

Ga Eul eyes widen. "W-what?"

Yi Jeong stood up, grinning then made his way infront of Ga Eul. "What do you think?" He smirked. "We're gonna married soon."

"Don't want!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she closed the bathroom.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Yah! Ga Eul." He called. "I'm just joking you know."

"Whatever!" Ga Eul shouted on the other said.

"Seriously." Yi Jeong chuckled. "I'll be taking a bath on the other room, araso?"

"Just go away." Ga Eul gulped.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul arrived at the Shinwa High and everyone was looking at the two of them. Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong. "See! With that show at the pool, now everyone was starring at us." She pouted.<p>

Yi Jeong chuckled. "At least they know, you're mine." He leaned over. "You're always mine." He whisphered as he smirked.

"Yeha, yeah." Ga Eul rolled her eyes.

Yi Jeong interwined their hands together. "Just don't mind them." He smiled showing his dimples.

Ga Eul just nodded but suddenly they heard Woo Bins voice. "Yo!" They turned around and saw Woo Bin approaching them. "You two arrived together?" He folded his arm. "Did something happen?" He asked as he smirked.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong cursed. "That's not it looks like." He shook his head.

"Well." Woo Bin raised his eyebrow. "Ga Eul?"

"I sleep at Yi Jeong's place." Ga Eul smiled. "That's all, Woo Bin sunbae."

"Sleep?" Woo Bin gulped. "Just sleep or the other way around?" He smirked.

"Yah!" Yi Jeong glared at Woo Bin. "Just sleep." He murmured.

"Oh come on, bro." Woo Bin tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Did you two do it?" He glanced at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul gasped. "Woo Bin sunbae!" She exclaimed.

"SONG WOO BIN!" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Woo Bin asked. "I'm just asking you know." He grinned.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "Ka Ja. Ga Eul." He smiled. "Let's leave him." He murmured.

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded. "You have a good point there Jeong ah." She chuckled as they walked away leaving Woo Bin there.

Woo Bin frowned. "Yah! You two!" He shouted. "Why are you leaving me here?" He asked. "You didn't answer my question." He complained.

"Whatever." Yi Jeong spat.

"Come on." Woo Bin followed Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

"He's following us." Ga Eul looked back and saw Woo Bin walking behind them.

"I know." Yi Jeong sighed.

Suddenly, they heard Jan Di and Min Ji voice that made them stop from walking. "Ga Eul!" Ga Eul smiled at them. "Hi. Jan Di, Min Ji."

"Ga Eul, our class is about to start." Min Ji said.

"Really?" Ga Eul chuckled as she looked at her wrist watch. "Oh, you're right."

"Hello, sunbae." Jan Di said as she smiled.

Yi Jeong smiled.

Woo Bin grinned. "Did you know that Ga Eul." He glanced at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong then looked at Jan Di and Min Ji. "Slept at Yi Jeong's place."

"W-what?" Jan Di and Min Ji eyes widen.

"CHU GA EUL!" Jan Di raised her voice.

"What happened?" Min Ji asked. "Tell me all the details." She grinned.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul sighed then they glared at Woo Bin at the same time. "SONG WOO BIN!" They raised her voice.

"What?" Woo Bin asked, innocently.

"We just sleep,araso?" Ga Eul explained.

"I don't believe you." Min Ji folded her arms.

"Seriously." Yi Jeong sighed. "Nothing happened, araso? We just sleep and we didn't do it." He said in a fierce tone.

"Oh." Jan Di nodded. "By the way, Ga Eul." She smiled. "Ji Hoos unbae, ask me on a date."

"Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin and Yi Jeong asked, surprised.

"So, you're prince ask you." Ga Eul smiled. "That's good."

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jeong called. "Don't tell me Geum Jan Di like is Ji Hoo."

"You're right." Ga Eul nodded as she grinned.

"It's really a love triangle." Woo Bin mumbled. "That rascal." He shook his head.

Suddenly, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong caught Jun Pyo looking at them but the girls didn't know. They looked at each other then they nodded. Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. "But if Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di meet what do you think they'll do?" He grinned.

"I can't really imagine." Woo Bin chuckled."Don't you think they'd go somewhere with a lot of sunlight and take a nap?" He smirked.

"Resting their heads on each other too, right?" Yi Jeong chuckled.

Jun Pyo growled as he approach them. "Yah! What are you guys talking about?" He asked, innocently.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Let's talk." Jun Pyo grabbed Jan Di wrist and dragged her. Suddenly, Ji Hoo approach them. "At last, he'll talk at her." He murmured.

"What did you mean Ji Hoo sunbae?" Ga Eul asked.

"It's a trick." Ji Hoo smirked.

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo." Yi Jeong chuckled. "So, that Geum Jan Di and Jun Pyo could talk huh."

"Exactly." Woo Bin grinned. "How come you didn't tell us?"

Ji Ho grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>

**How was it?**


	27. Double Date?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Double date?<strong>

The F4 together with Ga Eul made a plan to see what really Jan Di feel about Jun Pyo so, Yi Jeong called Jan Di and he said that Jun Pyo was at the hospital right now. He got in an accident. Jan Di on the other run, went to the hospital as fast as she can and went straight where Jun Pyo room is.

"Get up!" Woo Bin said. "Gu Jun Pyo! Get up!"

"Geum Jan Di is here!" Yi Jeong said as Ga Eul squeezed Yi Jeong's hand and Yi Jeong squeezed it back.

"Jeong ah." Ga Eul murmured. "It's gonna be alright."

"What happened?" Jan Di asked them.

Woo Bin glanced at Jan Di. "He ran out saying he's going out to see you and then." He explained and then glanced back at Jun Pyo who was laying at the bed.

Jan Di approach Jun Pyo. She sit down beside the bed. "Gu Jun Pyo." She called "Get up." She mumbled. "Why are you being like this?" She started crying. "I have a lot to tell you. I have a lot of things to fight with you about, and I have a lot of things to teach you too."

"He was being depressed all day, and he suddenly said that he needed to go apologize." Yi Jeong said in a sad tone.

"I should be the one to apologize." Jan Di pointed out. "Gu Jun Pyo, I'm sorry. I lied to you." She explained. "When you asked me to do say that word one time for you. I regretted it after I sent you away. I think I can tell the words that you wanted to hear now." She added.

Suddenly, Jun Pyo eyes flew opened that made Jan Di eyes widen. "W-what?" She blinked a few times.

Ga Eul chuckled. "Sorry Jan Di ah. We trick you."

"Ga Eul." Jan Di said as she glanced at Ga Eul. "Why did you?" She sighed. "You're now at their side."

Ga Eul shook her head. "Now, we knew what you feel towards Jun Pyo sunbae, right?" She smiled.

The F4 laughed. Yi Jeong was laughing hard. "Yah! Geum Jan Di, must've been really surprised. Look at her shoes." He said while laughing out. "Jun Pyo, you must be feeling happy."

"They say it's negative ten degrees celsius." Woo Bin chuckled. "Aren't you cold?" He asked. "Geum Jan Di, I'm so moved." He grinned. "If I were Jun Pyo, I wouldn't have any complaints even if I died right now."

"Sunbae!" Jan Di called Ji Hoo.

"Sorry." Ji Hoo chuckled. "You two were so stubborn."

Ga Eul laughed. "Our plan work." She grinned as she rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, Min Ji and Jan Di are walking at the corridor of the Shinwa High and they were talking about what happened at Jan Di's house last night. Ga Eul and Min Ji couldn't believe that Jun Pyo sleep at Jan Di's house.<p>

"Jun Pyo sunbae really like you Jan Di." Ga Eul smiled.

Jan Di laughed. "Seriously."

"Face him Jan Di." Min Ji said. "You cannot hide for him forever."

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded. "Like the other day, when you saw him you ran towards the other way." She pointed out.

Suddenly, they saw Su Pyo approaching them, Min Ji glared at Su Pyo. "What he's up to now?" She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Jan Di asked Min Ji.

"Nothing." Min Ji smiled.

"Su Pyo." Ga Eul smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." Su Pyo smirked. "Ga Eul."

"Yeah?"

"Can you go on a date with me." Su Pyo declared.

"What?" Jan Di, Min Ji and Ga Eul said at the same time.

"A Date." Su Pyo smiled.

"Wait." Jan Di said. "You couldn't Ga Eul."

"Su Pyo." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Sorry but I have a boyfriend already, you know that, right?" She smiled.

Su Pyo nodded. "Then let's go as a friendly date." He smirked. "Come on Ga Eul."

Min Ji folded her arms. "Don't Ga Eul." She resorted.

"Uhm.." Ga Eul sighed. "Araso, a friendly date."

"Good." Su Pyo smirked. "A double date with one of your friend?"

"Jan Di." Ga Eul looked at Jan Di. "Call Jun Pyo. Ask him for a date." She grinned.

"Aish!" Jan Di cursed.

"Come on." Min Ji smiled. "This is your chance."

* * *

><p>Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin are at the F4 lounge. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then back at Jun Pyo who was smiling to himself. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are confused by their friend.<p>

"What wrong with that rascal?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jeong. "Did he eat something weird at Geum Jan Di's place."

"Jun Pyo, did you really go to Geum Jan Di's house yesterday?" Yi Jeong asked.

Jun Pyo looked at the two of them. "You guys. Have you ever made of kimchi before?" He asked.

Woo Bin eyes widen. "What?" He asked. surprised then he looked at Yi Jeong, mouthed at his bestfriend. "He's gone crazy."

"No, right?" Jun Pyo smiled. "Then did you ever wash at the public bath?" He asked.

Yi Jeong gulped. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Jun Pyo grinned. "You never even ate fish cakes at a food stand either, right?"

Woo Bin raised his eyebrow.

"Do you guys even know what life is?" Jun Pyo asked as he smirked then he storm out of the F4 lounge.

"It was better when he used to get his sayings wrong." Yi Jeong smiled.

"I'm scared of Geum Jan Di more than the tiger or smallpox." Woo Bin nodded.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Don't you think Geum Jan Di also done something that to your Ga Eul?" Woo Bin smierked.

"No way." Yi Jeong shook his head.

"It might happen." Woo Bin grinned.

* * *

><p>THe F4 are at the F4 lounge. Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo are playing billards while Jun Pyo was pacing up and down. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong chuckled as they were watching their friend pacing down and up. Woo Bin shook his head. "Don't be like that. Just call her first." He said as he grinned.<p>

"Think well." Yi Jeong said as he was his turn. "You're agreeing to be her slave if you call her first. That's the rule, you know." He grinned.

Jun Pyo sighed. "I'm not going to call." He's till pacing up and down. "Just watch if I even move a finger until she says to meet first." He stated.

Yi Jeong looked at Jun Pyo and then he smiled. "That's right." He nodded. "Good job, Jun Pyo." He grinned. "The first amendment of the guide to being a player, pushing and pulling."

"How could you say that?" Woo Bin complained. "Look at him." He shook his head. "He's going crazy for the withdrawal symptoms of Geum Jan Di." He grinned.

"Yeah right." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"As if you're not." Ji Hoo murmured.

"She's calling." Jun Pyo informed them.

"Be calm." Yi Jeong remind Jun Pyo. "Act as if you don't care."

Jun Pyo pushed the answered button. "Yoboseyo."

"Jun Pyo." Jan Di said at the other line. "It's me Geum Jan Di."

"Geum Jan Di?" Jun Pyo asked innocently. "Who is that?"

Ji Hoo chuckled.

"That's just going a bit overboard." Woo Bin commented.

"A bit?" Yi Jeong asked. "You mean a lot." He said in a fierce tone.

"You're girlfriend, pabo!" Jan Di shouted.

"Oh!" Jun Pyo nodded. "I remember." He grinned. "So, what's up?" He asked.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Jan Di asked.

"Do you think I'm free?" Jun Pyo chuckled. "I'm so busy, that I didn't even know that you didn't tell for three days and thirteen hours." He said innocently.

"Hey man, woh woh." Woo Bin said in English then he chuckled.

Yi Jeong folded his arms. "It's embrassing that he's my friend."

"Let's go on a double date." Jan Di stated.

"What?" Jun Pyo growled.

"Me. You. Ga Eul and Su Pyo." Jan Di sighed. "Su Pyo is." She hesisitated. "Well, Ga Eul's friend."

"Who do you think I am?" Jun Pyo demand. "Why would I go anywhere with people that I don't know!" He complained.

"Come on Jun Pyo. A double date tomorrow huh. 11 am, araso." Jan Di stated. "Near at the burger station."

"I'm not going!" Jun Pyo raised his voice. "I'm hanging up!" He ended the call then face his F4 friends.

Woo Bin chuckled while Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

"Why are you yelling at her?" Ji Hoo asked, amazed.

"She was saying to go on a double date or something." Jun Pyo chuckled.

"Double date?" Woo Bin questioned. "With who?" He asked.

"Yah! Yi Jeong did you and Ga Eul broke up?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Ani." Yi Jeong shook his head, confused. "Why?"

"Because Ga Eul is having a double date with Jan Di." Jun Pyo answered.

"And?" Yi Jeong frowned.

"You're fiancee have a date with Su Pyo i think." Jun Pyo looked at Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin eyes narrowed. "Ga Eul? With Su Pyo? A double date?" He glanced at Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong eyes widen, his fist clenched. "What the hell?" He raised his voice.

"Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo sighed. "Calm down."

"How could I'll calm down!" Yi Jeong storm out of the F4 lounge and he was trying to find Ga Eul. Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul with Min Ji and Jan Di at one of the classroom and it's glad there no one inside except them. He closed then he approach them with a angry expression. Ga Eul looked up at him then she smiled. "Oh. Yi Jeong ah."

"What the heck Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong raised his voice.

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul was puzzled. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Really? You don't know." Yi Jeong shook his head at the same time chuckled.

"What's going on in here sunbae?" Min Ji asked.

"Ga Eul, what's really going on here?" Jan Di asked, confused.

"I don't really know." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Yi Jeong, tell me what's wrong."

"A double date huh?" Yi Jeong said in a cold voice. "And with that guy! Kang Su Pyo!" He raised his voice.

"I can explain." Ga Eul murmured. "It's just a -"

"A what?" Yi Jeong asked in a cold tone.

"A friendly date, really." Ga Eul murmured.

"What the hell?" Yi Jeong raised his voice.

"Ga Eul, you didn't tell him?" Jan Di glanced at her bestfriend.

"Uhm.." Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

"Oh my god." Min Ji said in English then she gulped. "You didn't tell him?" She shook her head then she snapped her fingers. "I'll handle this." She smiled. "Yi Jeong sunbae, i can explain." She explain why Su Pyo and Ga Eul had to go on a date and it's a friendly date.

"Do you now understand?" Jan Di asked.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded.

"Jeong ah." Ga Eul called. "I will not go on a double date if that's what you want."

"It's alright, really." Yi Jeong smiled.

"Really?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong nodded then he kissed Ga Eul's forehead that made Ga Eul smiled. "I know that you don't like him."

"Yi Jeong sunbae, just be careful of Su Pyo." Min Ji warned him. "She might take Ga Eul to you."

"I know." Yi Jeong smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Ga Eul laughed.

"He might use ypu Ga Eul." Min Ji warned.

"Oh please." Ga Eul shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	28. Following her

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Following her<strong>

Ga Eul and Jan Di waited infront of the burger station as Jun Pyo called their attention. Both of them startled as they heard his voice. "What are doing in here?" Jan Di demand as she crossed her arms.

"I just pass by." Jun Pyo reasoned out.

Ga Eul smiled. "Really?"

"Where's that guy?" Jun Pyo asked as Ga Eul saw a guy approaching them that was Kang Su Pyo. Su Pyo smiled at Ga Eul and Ga Eul smiled back at him. Unknown to them, Yi Jeong was their following his fiancee together with Min Ji and they were wearing commoner's clothes.

_Yi Jeong was lying at his bed when his phone suddenly rang. He looked at the caller ID. UNknown number. "Who might this be?" He wondered as he clicked the answerd button. "Yoboseyo?"_

_"Yi Jeong sunbae. It's me Oh Min Ji." Min Ji said at the other line._

_"What's up?" Yi Jeong asked._

_"Let's follow them at their double date." Min Ji stated._

_"What?" Yi Jeong asked. "Why would I do that?"_

_"That Kang Su Pyo might do something to your Ga Eul."_

_"Araso." Yi Jeong sighed. "Let's follow them."_

_"Then, see you tomorrow." Min Ji said in a cheerful tone._

"Are you sure they will not see us?" Yi Jeong asked Min Ji as they were spying them.

Min Ji nodded. "Yeah." She smiled.

"Hi!" Su Pyo said in English.

"Hi yourself bastard." Yi Jeong murmured.

Min Ji chuckled.

"Huh?" Ga Eul suddenly heard a familiar voice as she looked around.

"What's wrong Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

"I just heard Jeong's voice." Ga Eul murmured.

"Impossible." Jan Di shook her head. "You're just imagining things."

Jun Pyo grinned. "You just miss him that way." He smirked. "I'll tell him about this." He nodded.

Yi Jeong frowned. "That rascal." He murmured.

"Ka Ja." Ga Eul said as she clapped her hands together. "So, where will we go?" She asked them.

"I know a place." Su Pyo smirked. "Ka Ja."

Su Pyo brought them at the arcade. Ga Eul looked around. "Where we are exactly?" She looked around.

"Arcade." Jan Di murmured.

Ga Eul nodded. "So, this is an arcade." She pouted. "Wait, Su Pyo are you a commoner?" She asked.

"Yeah." Su Pyo nodded. "I'll catch you one of the bears there."

Yi Jeong and Min Ji also followed them there. Yi Jeong looked at Min Ji. "He's a commoner?" He questioned.

Min Ji nodded. "Yeah. I check his background."

"What the? He's using Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong raised his voice.

"Shh!" Min Ji put her middle finger at her lips. "I know."

"I heard Yi Jeong's voice again." Ga Eul sighed.

"Ka Ja Ga Eul." Su Pyo smiled.

"Araso." Ga Eul smiled as they went to the teddy bear section. "Wow!"

"Here Ga Eul." Su Pyo winked at her.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Thanks." As she hold the teddy bear that Su Pyo gave at her then she looked away. "I wish Yi Jeong is here."

"Yi Jeong?" Su Pyo frowned. "What the hell Ga Eul? We're on a date and you're thinking him."

"Exuse me!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "It's just a friendly date." She remind him. "And of course I'll think of him, araso?" She crossed her arms.

"What's happening in here?" Jun Pyo demand.

"What's going on?" Jan Di asked.

"Nothing." Su Pyo murmured. "Let's eat I'm kinda hungry." He walked away.

"Ga Eul." Jan Di looked at Ga Eul.

"He's a jerk." Ga Eul murmured as she followed Su Pyo.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul, Jan Di, Su Pyo and Jun Pyo went to the commoner restaurant to eat and Yi Jeong and Min Ji followed them there. Ga Eul nodded. "So, this is a commoner restaurant huh?" She smiled. A fake smiled as she sighed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jan Di asked.

"Nothing." Ga Eul answered with a smiled as she looked at the food infornt of them.

"What is this?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded. "What is it?" She asked.

"Gopchang." Jan Di and Su Pyo said at the same time.

"Commoner." Yi Jeong murmured as he looked at Ga Eul.

Min Ji chuckled. "What he's planning?" She wondered.

"What?" Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow.

"A cow or pig intestines." Su Pyo said.

"I will not eat this." Ga Eul said.

"You must." Su Pyo smirked.

"I said I don't want." Ga Eul crossed her arms.

Next, they went at the skating rink, Min Ji and Yi Jeong also followed them in there. Ga Eul and Jan Di were enjoying skating. Yi Jeong chuckled as he looked at Ga Eul skating. Su Pyo and Jun Pyo went out to bring hot chocolates for the girls.

"You know Gu Jun Pyo." Su Pyo smirked. "I'm just using that girl."

"What?" Jun Pyo demand.

"Chu Ga Eul. I'm using her." Su Pyo shook his head. "She's too innocent."

Without any hesitation, Jun Pyo punch Su Pyo and Ga Eul and Jan Dis aw it. Also, Yi Jeong and Min Ji also saw it too. Yi Jeong smirked. _'Well done, Jun Pyo.' _He smiled at the same time looked at Ga Eul. Ga Eul helped Su Pyo to stand up. "Are you alright? What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know he just punch me." Su Pyo answered.

"Liar." Jun Pyo mumbled. "Ga Eul. If I were you break your ties with him. His not sutable to be friends with you." He walked away leaving a stunned Ga Eul and Jan Di. "What just happened?" She murmured.

"So, Jun Pyo sunbae already know." Min Ji murmured.

"I think so." Yi Jeong nodded as he walked towards Ga Eul. "Ga Eul." He smiled.

"Jeong ah." Ga Eul smiled at him. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"Pass by." Yi Jeong said.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong's wearing. "What are you wearing?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

"It was nothing." Yi Jeong murmured. "I'll take you at home." She grabbed Ga Eul's hand as he looked at Jan Di. "See you around Geum Jan Di." He smiled then glared at Su Pyo.

Jan Di nodded. "Yeah, sunbae."

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong smiled as he dragged Ga Eul.

"Yah! You're following me, right?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"Of course not." Yi Jeong denied.

"I know you." Ga Eul chuckled.

"You got me." Yi Jeong sighed. "I'm with you're friend. Oh Min Ji."

"MIn Ji?" Ga Eul questioned.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah, she's just worried to you."

Ga Eul smiled. "I'm glad you follow us. I miss you."

Yi Jeong smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	29. Smile

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Smile<strong>

Ga Eul, Min Ji and Jan Di are at the ice cream shop and they we're talking about what happened at the double date. Jan Di looked at Min Ji. "So, you're following us together with Yi Jeong sunbae."

Min Ji nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. "It was really fun."

"Jan Di." Ga Eul called. "I think Jun Pyo sunbae didn't do that without a reason."

Jan Di shook her head. "I don't think so."

"What will you do now?" Min Ji asked Jan Di.

"I'm going to get it out of him." Jan Di answered with a fierce tone. "An apolpgy."

"How?" Ga Eul asked.

"You'll see." Jan Di smiled.

"Fighting!" Ga Eul and Min Ji exclaimed.

"You two." Jan Di chuckled. "Did Su Pyo contacted you?" She asked Ga Eul.

Ga Eul shook her head. "No. I don't no why." She sighed. "He said that we better not see each other again." She started to cry. "This is my fault I hurt his feelings."

Min Ji frowned.

* * *

><p>Jan Di went at the F4 lounge and she saw the F4 sitting at the couch, drinking wine and playing cards. Woo Bin noticed Jan Di. "Geum Jan Di." He called. "What are you here for?" He asked.<p>

"Please tell Gu Jun Pyo that I'm here because I have something to tell him." Jan Di said without answering Woo Bin's question.

Ji Hoo crossed his arms then looked curious at what happened at Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

Woo Bin tossed his head over Jun Pyo's direction. "He's right next to you." But neither Jan Di and Jun Pyo didn't talk. He blinked. Now, he understand. He glanced first at Yi Jeong then back at Jan Di and Jun Pyo. "That's what she said to deliver to you." He said at Jun Pyo.

"Tell her that I don't have anything to say." Jun Pyo said in a cold tone. "So, she can do whatever she wants."

Woo Bin looked at Jan Di. "That's what he said to deliver to you." He said at Jan Di.

"Would you please ask whta country's law it is to beat someone up for no reason and not apologizing?" Jan Di said in a angry tone.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo looked at Jun Pyo.

"Yah! Did you two fight after what happened at the double date or something?" Yi Jeong asked Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo ignore his question.

Woo Bin nodded. "She's asking what counrty's law it is." He said at Jun Pyo.

"Tell her that it's a waste to even use your fist on that kind." Jun Pyo said.

"I agree with that." Yi Jeong murmured but Jan Di didn't heard what he just said.

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo glanced at Yi Jeong.

"What?" Yi Jeong demand.

"Nothing." Ji Hoo shook his head.

"He's saying it's a waste of time." Woo Bin said at Jan Di. "Aish!" He sighed. "Until when do I have to keep doing this?" He wondered.

"Yah! What's up with you guys?" Yi Jeong asked Jan Di and Jun Pyo.

"Please deliver this very well to him and this is my last warning." Jan Di warned Jun Pyo. "Thanks to his high and almighty punch, Ga Eul is crying."

"What?" Yi Jeong eyes widen. "She's crying?"

"That if he doesn't apologize, then it's really over." Jan Di continued ignoring Yi Jeong's question.

"She should thanking me for getting rid of piece of trash for her." Jun Pyo said in a cold tone. "But an apology, tell her that I can't do it even if I die."

"Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong gave Yi Jeong's a warning tone.

"Yi Jeong, you should protect your girl with that kind of person." Jun Pyo glanced at Yi Jeong.

"Araso." Jan Di nodded. "I understand Gu Jun Pyo." She glared at Jun Pyo. "Yah! This suits you well. It was a bit of a stretch for me to expect that you would fit to someone's taste willingly." She folded her arms. "But I don't understand why Ga Eul needs to face the consequences of your actions. Gu Jun Pyo,don't act like you know me from now on." She said in angry tone.

"Geum Jan Di." Woo Bin called.

"Yah! Why are you guys like this?" Yi Jeong asked.

Jan Di faced Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. "I apologize." She bowed. "Goodbye." She storm out of the F4 lounge.

"Yah! Aren't you going to go out?" Yi Jeong asked Jun Pyo. "You're going to just let her go?"

"What'd you do this time?" Woo Bin asked.

Jun Pyo throw his glass of wine at the wall angry.

Yi Jeong sighed then he stood up. "I must go." He informed them.

"Where are you going?" Woo Bin asked Yi Jeong.

"Somewhere." Yi Jeong murmured.

* * *

><p>"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul called. "Where are we going?" She asked. She and Jan Di are walking at the street of Seoul, going to Su Pyo's workplace. At a club.<p>

"To where Su Pyo is." Jan Di said in a fierceful tone.

"But." Ga Eul protested.

"No but." Jan Di shook her head.

Ga Eul sighed then she glanced someone. It's Su Pyo walking with a girl. She listened carefully at their conversation. "Su Pyo." She murmured.

Jan Di looked where Ga Eul is glancing. "Yah! It's Su Pyo."

Ga Eul nodded.

"You know the highschool chick that I was using?" Su Pyo looked at the girl beside him.

The girl nodded. "What's her name again?" She asked.

"Chu Ga Eul." Su Pyo answered. "I went on a double date with her and the guy who came out along with her was total plutocrat."

"Plutocrat?" The girl asked. "You should introduce me."

"Yah! Forget it." Su Pyo shook his head. "I think he has a lot of money but his taste with girls is terrible." He chuckled. "The girl didn't look like a high schooler and had the body of an elementary student. Do you know how shabby they looked too?" He smirked.

"What?" The girl eyes widden. "But the girlfriend is a plutocrat?" She asked Su Pyo.

Su Pyo laughed.

"Is she pretty?" The girl asked.

"Pretty my ass." Su Pyo murmured. "So when I told him that Ga Eul is innocent he threw punch at me." He smirked.

"Kang Su Pyo!" Jan Di shouted.

Su Pyo looked where the voice was coming and he saw Jan Di and Ga Eul looking at him, glaring at him. His eyes narrowed.

"Is what you just said was true, Kang Su Pyo?" Jan Di said in a angry voice.

"You guys." Su Pyo murmured.

"I'm asking you if that's true." Jan Di said in a fierce tone.

Su Pyo chuckled. "What are you going to do if that's true?" He asked.

"Oppa, who are they?" The girl asked Su Pyo. "Do you know them?"

"Do you think I'd know them at my level?" Su Pyo shook his head.

"What is the reson why you didn't contact Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked.

"Reason?" Su Pyo questioned. "Do you guys always have to get hit in order to know whether something is poop or bean paste?" He asked them then he nodded. "This works out well." He looked at Ga Eul. "Yah! Tacky girl!"

"What did you just called me?" Ga Eul gulped.

"Send those texts reasonably." Su Pyo shook his head. "Are you a stalker?" He asked. "Because of you, my inbox is full that it's a nuisance."

"Yah!" Jan Di shouted then she punched Su Pyo then she spin kick. "Yah! One is for Ga Eul and the other is for my boyfriend." She said in a fierce tone. "If you appear infront of Ga Eul , you're dead." She said in a warning tone.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di are at the park. Jan Di sighed. "What kind of guy is that?" She complained.<p>

"But it's a relief." Ga Eul smiled.

"What?" Jan Di asked.

"You found out that Jun Pyo sunbae isn't a bad person." Ga Eul answered with a smiled.

"Ga Eul." Jan Di called.

"I'm okay." Ga Eul assured Jan Di. "Jan Di go ahead."

"Where?" Jan Di questioned Ga Eul.

"You have to apologize to Jun Pyo sunbae." Ga Eul said.

Jan Di smiled. "That."

Ga Eul smiled. "Tell him that you're really sorry, araso?" She sighed. "That way I think I'll feel at rest too."

Jan Di smiled. "You're gonna be fine by yourself?" She asked Ga Eul.

Ga Eul glanced at Jan Di then she smiled. "Of course. Don't worry about me."

"I'll call you." Jan Di stood up.

"Sure." Ga Eul nodded then Jan Di walked away.

Ga Eul sighed then she stood up walking away. She started to cry. "Pabo Ga Eul!" She mumbled. "Why would you believe that he wants to be friends with you!" She scolded herself then she started crying. She started walking at the Seoul street.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was riding his Mercedes then he was talking with his mother at his phone. He sighed. "I'm begging you to give up please."<p>

"I don't want!" Yi Jeong's mother said on the other line.

"That threat about you taking medication." Yi Jeong said at a cold tone. "Am I next to appa?" He asked.

"Yi Jeong ah." Yi Jeong's mother sighed.

Yi Jeong hung up then he frowned. "To my appa studio." He instructed the driver.

"Neh young master." The driver answered.

They arrived at Yi Jeong's father. Yi Jeong looked at the students that his father teaching pottery. He sighed as he waited for the class to finish. After an hour, the class finished and everyone started to step out of the classroom. Yi Jeong peack inside the room then he saw his father making out with a girl. He growled as he walked away.

Yi Jeong waited at the hallway when he saw the girl that his father making out ago walking. He smirked as he approached her. "Your lips." He smiled as he touch her lips. "It's smudged."

The girl smiled. "Thank you."

"You're the fourth." Yi Jeong said in a cold tone.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Your his fourth girlfriend this year." Yi Jeong smiled. "I think you're too beautiful to be that." He walked away then he step inside the Mercedes. Suddenly his phone rang. He grabbed his phone and he saw the caller ID _'Song Woo Bin' _"Yoboseyo." He answered.

"I saw your girl wandering at the streets of Seoul near a store." Woo Bin said on the other line.

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smiled.

"No problem bro."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was walking at the street of the Seoul crying. "Pabo." She growled. She sat down at the stairs of the store then she started to cry harder. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice that she wants to hear. It's Yi Jeong's voice. "Aren't you past the age to cry in the middle of the street?"<p>

Ga Eul looked up and she saw Yi Jeong.

"Some women are mistaken when they think they look pretty when they cry." Yi Jeong continued. "But it's not true." He shook his head as Ga Eul cry and cry.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong called.

Everyone that was passing by was looking at them. "Ga Eul don't cry." He sighed as he kneel infront of her to wipe her tears. "Don't cry please." He murmured. "It hurts so much to see you cry." He smiled. "Smile for me."

Ga Eul smiled. "Araso, I'll smile for you."

"Good." Yi Jeong nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	30. The Revenge

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 : The Revenge<strong>

Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul to his studio. Ga Eul was watching pouring tea at the tea cup. Yi Jeong looked up at Ga Eul then he smiled at her. Ga Eul weakly smiled at him. "Jeong ah, I'm an idiot you know. I trusted him." She murmured.

"You're not!" Yi Jeong sighed then he looked at the tea cup. "That rascal looks pretty weak, right?" He pour the tea at the other tea cup. He looked at Ga Eul then smirked. He pick up the empty tea cup then drop it at the floor that made Ga Eul to raise her eyebrow. "It's stronger than it looks like." He informed her. "How long do you think it took to make him strong like this?" He asked.

"It got rolled, stepped on and cut on." Ga Eul answered. "It has to endure a heat of 1300 degrees celsius."

"That's right you remember it." Yi Jeong nodded. "But that's not the end of it."

"It's not?" Ga Eul asked.

"If it doesn't become yours even after all the hardship." Yi Jeong explained in a serious tone. "Then you have to give up on it clenly." He smiled. "Like this." He stood up then pick up the empty tea cup that ge just dropped awhile ago. He walked towards the other wooden table, he smiled then placed the tea cup in the middle then smashed it with a hammer. He faced Ga Eul, smiling. "In order to get stronger, and in order to find something that is truly yours. I'm saying that there are steps that you must pass."

"Like what?" Ga Eul asked.

"Like what you experienced today." Yi Jeong smiled.

"I think I know what you're saying." Ga Eul weakly smiled. "Thank you."

Yi Jeong sighed. "Then shall we go out?" He asked.

"Where?" Ga Eul asked.

"I'm not having that much of a great diagnosis either." Yi Jeong asnwered with a smiled. "In these types of cases, you need to relieve it so there are no side symptoms."

"Yah! Did something happened to you today?" Ga Eul asked with concern.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Omma do it again." He admitted.

"Let's visited her then." Ga Eul suggested.

Yi Jeong sighed. "After what we have to do." He smirked. "Ka Ja." He grabbed Ga Eul hand then dragged her out of his studio. Yi Jeong brought her to a salon. Ga Eul crossed her amrs then Yi Jeong push her to the make-up artist. "Make over her." He instructed.

"Yah!" Ga Eul protested.

"Trust me." Yi Jeong winked.

"Araso." Ga Eul sighed as the make-up artist started to make over her. Yi Jeong was reading a magazine at the same time he was looking at Ga Eul. He was grinning while looking at her. After an hour, the make over, Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul to the Shinwa Mall to buy Ga Eul a dress.

"Jeong ah. I should pick a dress." Ga Eul said at Yi Jeong who was picking a dress for her.

"Young Master Yi Jeong, I think she would pick a dress for her own." The sales lady said at Yi Jeong in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Yi Jeong ignore her. "Ga Eul, I want to do this, araso?"

Ga Eul sighed. "Araso." She murmured.

Yi Jeong gave Ga Eul a pink dress. "Here, try it."

Ga Eul looked up at him. "But!" She protested.

"Go on." Yi Jeong pushed Ga Eul at the dressing room. After an 4 seconds, Ga Eul step out of the dressing room wearing, a dress. She bite her lower lips then she looked up at Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong was grinning then he thumbs up as a sign that it was perfect for you.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went to the club where Su Pyo was working. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "What are we doing in here?" She asked Yi Jeong.<p>

"Just follow my lead." Yi Jeong smirked.

"What?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow then she saw Su Pyo flirting with the same girl that she and Jan Di saw. Yi Jeong walked towards where Su Pyo and the girl is. Ga Eul crossed her arms as she frowned. "What he's plannng?" She mumbled as she was observing Yi Jeong's action.

"So Yi Jeong." Su Pyo said in a fierce tone.

"Hi." The girl said smiling at Yi Jeong.

"Exuse me." Yi Jeong grinned.

"Yes?" The girl exclaimed.

"May I play a song?" Yi Jeong asked, smiling.

"Please head up." The girl smiled.

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. He was reaching for the girl's hand then the girl accept it. They walked towards the stage then the girl gave a saxophone at Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong took it then he looked where Ga Eul was standing at, he smiled at her. "There is someone who has taken away my whole heart here tonight." He said while facing the crowd. The girls were screaming.

Ga Eul smiled. "So this is was you're plan." She murmured.

"I'll play my heart for that person." Yi Jeong said as he was smiling. He started playing the saxophone while he was looking at Ga Eul at the same time. Ga Eul on the other hand, bite her lower lips. After a couples of minute, the song ended. Yi Jeong smiled then he placed back the saxophone where it belongs. The girl was smiling at her but Yi Jeong pass her by, he was walking back where Ga Eul is. The girl sighed a sign of a disappointment.

Suddenly, someone tapped Ga Eul's shoulder and it was Su Pyo. "You must be new here. What's you're name?"

Ga Eul looked at her. Su Pyo eyes widen. "Ga Eul."

"Yes it's me." Ga Eul answered with a cold tone.

"Are you here to meet me?" Su Pyo asked. "You look beautiful tonight." He smirked. "Should we go out?" He asked.

Ga Eul was about to say something when she heard Yi Jeong's voice calling her name. "Ga Eul yang." Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong who was smirking, she bite her lower lips. Yi Jeong looked at Su Pyo. "Do you know him?" He asked innocently.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong slowly shook his head, saying at Ga Eul to say 'no'. She looked at Su Pyo. "Ani, I don't know him." She answered.

"Ga Eul, were friends remember?" Su Pyo smirked.

Yi Jeong smiled then he faced the crowed. "The person who has my heart and won't return it." He grinned. "Is this person."

The girls growled.

Yi Jeong looked back at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul yang." He smiled. "Please stop me making me suffer and come to me." He was reaching Ga Eul's hand then Ga Eul smiled at him and accept it. Yi jeong smirked as he wrapped his hand around Ga Eul's shoulder as the two of them started walking away, going out the club.

Ga Eul stop from walking then Yi Jeong looked back at her. He smiled as he unwrapped his scraft then he placed it at Ga Eul's neck. "There." He chuckled.

"Thankk you." Ga Eul murmured.

"No need to thank me." Yi Jeong patted Ga Eul's head. "Shall we go at Omma?"

Ga Eul nodded.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went at the hospital where Yi Jeong's mom is. They entered the room and they saw her laying at the bed. She looked at the two of them, smiling. "Yi Jeong. Ga Eul."<p>

"Omma." Yi Jeong murmured as he approach his mother.

Ga Eul followed him. "Hi. Auntie."

"Hi Ga Eul." Yi Jeong's mom said. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's been so long auntie." Ga Eul said with a smiled.

Yi Jeong's mom nodded. "Yeah." She agreed. "Call with omma, araso? Soon you will be my daughter in law."

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Omma." She murmured.

"Omma!" Yi Jeong protested.

"Come on Yi Jeong. You two were fiancee." Yi Jeong's mom chuckled. "Take care of her, son."

"I will." Yi Jeong smiled as he kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

"Good to hear that." Yi Jeong's mom nodded. "So, any good news?" She glanced at Yi Jeong then at Ga Eul.

"We're now dating." Ga Eul admitted.

"Really?" Yi Jeong's mom exclaimed. "That's great."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>

**how was it?**


	31. Valentine's Day?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Valentine's Day?<strong>

Ga Eul went where Jan Di's part time job is, at the porridge shop. She sat the middle table while looking at the cooking book how to make chocolates. She smiled at herself while looking at it. Jan Di approached her. "What's that?" She asked Ga Eul.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Ga Eul answered with a smiled. "Don't you think it's a waste of time to do not do anything?"

"Ohh. Who are giving it to?" Jan Di teased Ga Eul. "Let me guess Yi Jeong sunbae." She smiled.

Ga Eul smiled. "Of course." She bite her lower lips then looked at Jan Di. "Yah! Jan Di. Aren't you giving JUn Pyo sunbae any chocolates?" She asked.

"Why would I give him." Jan Di rolled her eyes.

Ga Eul chuckled suddenly an old man come inside the porridge shop. "Yah! Look at the terrible state of the restaurant!" He complained then he sat down. "Jjajangmyun."

"Grandpa, this is a porridge shop." Jan Di said to the old man.

"Jjajangmyun."

Ga Eul looked closely at the old man. "He looks familiar." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was baking her chocolates when someone entered the kitchen. Ga Eul looked who was it, it was her big brother, Chu Dae Wong. "What are you ding in here?" He asked Ga Eul, raised his eyebrow.<p>

"Baking chocolate." Ga Eul answered.

"What for?" Dae Wong crossed his arm.

"It's Valentine's Day tomorrow." Ga Eul remind Dae Wong.

"Let me guess. It's for your fiancee." Dae Wong chuckled. "Yi Jeong." He smirked.

Ga Eul nodded. "Of course." She grinned.

"Goodluck with that."

"Yah oppa, you and Yi Jeong are senior?" Ga Eul looked at Dae Wong. "Right?"

Dae Wong nodded. "But we're not classmate or anything."

"I know that." Ga Eul murmured.

"You will be collage next year same with the F4 huh." Ga Eul crossed her arm.

Dae Wong nodded. "And we will be busy then."

"Oh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"Don't worry Yi Jeong will always see you." Dae Wong winked at his sister.

"Yah!" Ga Eul playfully punch Dae Wong's arm.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was infront of Yi Jeong's studio. "He's not here." She mumbled. "Where would he be went?" She wondered. She waited for about two hours when she heard two girls and Yi Jeong's voice. "Oppa wait!" Said the two girls.<p>

"Aish!" Yi Jeong cursed. "Leave me alone." He sighed as he saw Ga Eul was waiting for him outside his studio. "Ga Eul."

Ga Eul smiled at Yi Jeong then she saw the two girls behind him. "Jeong ah."

"Ga Eul why are you here?" Yi Jeong asked.

"She must be here to give you some chocolates." The girl said at Yi Jeong, smiling.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Really?"

"Miss, your nose is red. You must've waited a long time." The other girl said at Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, do you want to have an tea?" Yi Jeong offered smiling.

"Here!" Ga Eul gave a box of chocolate that she made at Yi Jeong. "I'll see you then." She started walking.

"Where are you going?" Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul but Ga Eul ignore here. Ga Eul started to cry. "Aish!" Yi Jeong cursed sa he followed Ga Eul. "Ga Eul! Wait up!" He grabbed Ga Eul's arm. "Ga Eul."

Ga Eul turned around. "What?" She asked in angry tone.

"Are you mad at me?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Why are you with them?" Ga Eul asked.

"They follow me." Yi Jeong smiled then wiped the tears. "Come on don't cry sweetheart."

Ga Eul nodded. "Sorry."

"You're the only girl in my heart remember that." Yi Jeong grinned. "Saranghae." He crashed his lips at Ga Eul. Ga Eul kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went at the F4 lounge the next morning. The F4 looked at her. Woo Bin smirked. "Look who is it. It's the future ." He grinned.<p>

"Yah! JUn Pyo sunbae." Ga Eul called.

"Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong frowned. "Yah!" He protested.

"Why did your mother went at Jan Di's house?" Ga Eul asked.

"What?" The F4 asked at the same time.

Ga Eul crossed her arm. "She offer a money at Jan Di but Jan Di didn't accept it."

Yi Jeong gulped. "Look likes the witch already knew."

Woo Bin nodded. "No doubt." He agreed.

"Jan Di is strong. She can do anything." Ji Hoo chuckled.

Jun Pyo stood up then storm away out of the F4 lounge. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "Where he's going?" She asked.

"Not sure." Ji Hoo answered.

Ga Eul sat down beside Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's shoulder. Ga Eul rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder. Yi Jeong traced Ga Eul's cheeks using his thumbs. Yi Jeong smiled. "Your chocolate."

"Hmm?" Ga Eul closed her eyes.

"I love it." Yi Jeong grinned.

"What chocolate?" Woo Bin asked. "Did you gave Yi Jeong a chocolate?"

Ga Eul nodded still her eyes were closed.

"Your lucky man to have Ga Eul." Woo Bin smiled.

"I know." Yi Jeong smiled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul weakly smiled as she was watching Jan Di finding a part time job at the internet. "Jan Di ah." She called.<p>

"What is it?" Jan Di asked.

"Everything will be alright." Ga Eul assured Jan Di. "Fighting!"

"Fighting!" Jan Di chuckled. "I'll be alright."

Ga Eul nodded. "I'll help you."

Jan Di shook her head. "No need."

"But." Ga Eul protested.

"I can handle it." Jan Di laughed.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo are at the F4 lounge. Ji Hoo was playing his guitar while Yi Jeong was looking at the Woo Sung museum work papers infront of him. "Did you really think that she'd do that?" Yi Jeong asked while looking at the paper works.<p>

"It's bothering me." Ji Hoo answered.

"Then you can check." Yi Jeong said at Ji Hoo.

"Let me borrow your phone." Ji Hoo smirked.

"Phone?" Yi Jeong looked at Ji Hoo. "Why? Yours ran out battery?" He grabbed his phone then gave it to Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo grinned and he started searching at Yi Jeong's phone. He smiled as he saw it. He clicked the call button. It was answered at the second ring. "Yoboseyo." He placed it at Yi Jeong's near. "Yoboseyo Yi Jeong ah." That startled Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong grabbed his phone at Ji Hoo's then glared at him. "Ga Eul." He cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked at the other line.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong smiled. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too."

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Love." He murmured.

"So." Yi Jeong started.

"Ouch!" Ga Eul cursed on the other line. "Oppa, why did you do that?" She complained.

"I just want to." Yi Jeong heard a familiar voice at the other line.

"Ga Eul is Dae Wong there?" Yi Jeong chuckled. "Is he teasing you again?"

"Yeah Jeong ah." Ga Eul sighed.

"See you later." Yi Jeong hung up then he glared at Ji Hoo.

"What?" Ji Hoo asked innocently.

"Why did you called her?" Yi Jeong frowned.

"Nothing." Ji Hoo shook his head. "Who is Dae Wong?" He asked.

"Ga Eul's older brother. He's studying at Shinwa High. A senior the same with us." Yi Jeong answered.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	32. Ha Je and Ja Ha

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Ha Je and Ja Ha<strong>

Ga Eul and Min Ji are walking at the hallway of the Shinwa High. Min Ji sighed. "It must be difficult for Jan Di."

Ga Eul nodded. "She had many part time jobs."

"Aish!" Min Ji cursed. "Why does President Kang had to do that?" She complained.

"Because she doesn't deserve Jun Pyo sunbae and she was a commoner." Ga Eul frowned. "Simply as that."

"That was so stupid." Min Ji pouted.

"I know." Ga Eul tapped Min Ji's shoulder. "But we must help Jan Di."

"Yeah." Min Ji nodded. "She needs us now."

"Yah!" Jan Di approached them.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul smiled.

"I was about to rape at the modeling." Jan Di murmured.

"What?" Ga Eul and Min Ji eyes widen.

"But a guy save me." Jan Di smiled.

"Really that's great." Min Ji sighed.

"It's a relief then." Ga Eul smiled. "Sleeply." She murmured.

"Why are you sleeply these past few days?" Min Ji asked.

"I'm doing something." Ga Eul grinned. "I'm making a hand warmer for Yi Jeong."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di are going at the canteen when someone called Jan Di's name. "Geum Jan Di." They turned around and they saw a guy approaching them. Jan Di gasped. "You!" She pointed her middle finger at the guy.<p>

"You knew him?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di nodded. "He's the one that save me."

The guy bowed. "Let me introduce myself." He smiled. "Geum Jan Di sunbae and Chu Ga Eul sunbae."

"Sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

"That means he's younger to us." Ga Eul folded her arms.

"My name is Lee Ja Ha. I'm a freshman." Ja Ha continued. "Actually, I'm always fan of you Jan Di sunbae."

"Fan?" Jan Di questioned.

"The Joan Arc of Shinwa High." Ja Ha glanced at Ga Eul. "You're the Princess Of Shinwa High, right?"

"Yeah." Ga Eul nodded.

"I'm a commoner you know." Ja Ha smiled.

"Really?" Jan Di smiled.

"Can we be friends?" Ja Ha asked.

"Sure." Jan Di chuckled.

Ga Eul looked closely at Ja Ha. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went at Yi Jeong's studio but he wasn't there so she decided a paper bag infront of the studio. She started walking away. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong hide near his studio as he saw Ga Eul walking away. He smiled then he went at his studio as Ga Eul was gone. He pick up the paper bag. He went inside the studio, looking at his new master piece.<p>

Yi Jeong looked inside the hand warmer then a letter inside. He also pick it up and read it.

_Dear So Yi Jeong,_

_I hope you like it. I made it._

_Saranghae._

_Love, Chu Ga Eul._

Yi Jeong chuckled suddenly his phone rang. He grabbed his phone then looked at the caller ID, 'Gu Jun Pyo'. He answered it. "Jun Pyo." He said. "What is it?" He asked.

"Today was Ga Eul's with a date or something." Jun Pyo demand on the other line.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked, puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yah! You're hopeless." Jun Pyo chuckled. "You don't know your girl birthday."

"Yah! What are you really talking about?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Just go on a date with her." Jun Pyo hung up.

Yi Jeong sighed. "What he's talking about?" He wondered. "Ga Eul's birthday?" He questioned. "It's next week not today." He grinned. "A date huh."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was at her room when suddenly someone step inside, she didn't bother to look who was it. She was startled when a flower was infront of her. "Yah!" She looked up then she saw Yi Jeong smirking at her. "Yi Jeong ah." She smiled. "Thanks."<p>

"Yah!" Yi Jeong sat at the bed beside Ga Eul. "What Jun Pyo talking about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ga Eul asked.

"He said that today was your birthday."

"What?" Ga Eul narrowed her eyes. "How could he say that?" She pouted.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "I have no idea at all." He sighed.

"Never mind him." Ga Eul chuckled.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah, Good idea." He smirked. "Shall we do something else?" He teased.

"Something else?" Ga Eul asked. "Like what?"

"Like this." Yi Jeong grinned as he crashed his lips at Ga Eul. A few second later, Ga Eul started to kissing him back.

* * *

><p>The F4 are at their lounge. Yi Jeong looked at Jun Pyo grinning while he sip his tea. "Jun Pyo is quieter these days."<p>

"What?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Geum Jan Di." Yi Jeong remind Jun Pyo. "About not seeing her, can't get a date. You were complaining a lot."

Jun Pyo smiled. "I'm changing my strategy." He informed them.

"How so?" Woo Bin asked.

"I will play hard to get and make her feel anxious." Jun Pyo answered grinning.

"Who believes this will work?" Yi Jeong asked his friends looking at them but no one raise their hands. "Who doesn't?" He asked again. He, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo raised their hands.

"You guys!" Jun Pyo protested.

Suddenly, Woo Bin caught an eye the hand warmer that Yi Jeong was wearing today. He grabbed Yi Jeong's hand warmer then looked at Yi Jeong. "What is this? This isn't your style." He smirked.

"This." Yi Jeong smiled as he looked at the hand warmer. "There's a little tacky but it's really warm."

Ji Hoo grinned. "Did Ga Eul gave it to you."

"Whoa!" Woo Bin gulped. "I'm so jealous." He chuckled.

Yi Jeong laughed. "That reminds me." He looked at Jun Pyo. "What are you talking about Jun Pyo? Ga Eul birthday was next week."

* * *

><p>"What?" Ga Eul exclaimed. "Ha Je and Ja Ha are the same person."<p>

Jan Di nodded. "I can't believe it."

"Who is Ja Ha?" Min Ji asked.

"The one that save Jan Di from being rape." Ga Eul answered.

"Really?" Min Ji looked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded. "Neh and he's studying in here and a freshman."

"Wow." Min Ji smiled then she looked at the magazine that she was reading. Suddenly, she saw a picture of Jan Di with Ha Je at the magazine. Her eyes widen. "What's this?" She blurt out.

"Well. That's one of my part time job." Jan Di chuckled.

"Does Jun Pyo sunbae knew it?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di shook her head.

* * *

><p>The F4 are at their private classroom working on something when a guy step inside calling Jun Pyo's name holding a magazine. "Gu Jun Pyo!" The F4 looked at him as he approach Jun Pyo table.<p>

"What's with all the commotion?" Jun Pyo asked, puzzled.

"Sunbae, have you seen this." The guy handed the magazine to Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo eyes widen as he saw a picture of Jan Di with Ha Je at the magazine.

"What's that?" Yi Jeong asked as he approach Jun Pyo. Also, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin approach Jun Pyo. They were shock to see what's in the magazine.

"Is this really Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked the guy.

"Neh." The guy answered.

Jun Pyo throw the magazine angry he stood up then storm out of the F4 private classroom.

"I think we should follow him." Ji Hoo sighed.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong nodded. Soon, they followed their friend. When they spotted Jun Pyo, they saw Ha Je was laying at the ground and Jan Di was angry with Jun Pyo while Ga Eul and Min Ji was watching the scene that just happening.

"Jeong ah." Ga Eul approach Yi Jeong together with Min Ji.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "What a complicated love story is this." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	33. Jan Di's missing?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Jan Di's missing?<strong>

The next day, Jan Di received a red card at her locker. Ha Je approach her. "Don't worry sunbae, I'll be protecting you."

Ga Eul and Min Ji glanced at each other then back at Ha Je.

"Min Ji." Ga Eul called. "There's something isn't right in here."

Min Ji nodded. "You're right there." She bite her lower lips. "Call Yi Jeong sunbae and ask him if the F4 did put a red card at Jan Di's locker." She suggested.

Ga Eul grabbed her phone then she dialled Yi Jeong's number.

"Ga Eul ah. What's the matter?" Yi Jeong asked on the other line.

"Yi Jeong ah. Did you guys by any chance put an red card at Jan Di's locker?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ani. Why?"

"That's strange." Ga Eul murmured.

"Yah! What's going on?" Yi Jeong asked, puzzled.

"Jan Di ah received a red card." Ga Eul sighed.

"What?" Yi Jeong exclaimed. "How did that happened?"

"No idea but I knew who put it there." Ga Eul answered.

"Who?" Yi Jeong asked.

"It's Ha Je."

"The famous model?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Yeah Ha Je and Lee Ja Ha are the same." Ga Eul mumbled. "Something is strange with him Jeong ah."

"Don't worry." Yi Jeong assured Ga Eul. "Geum Jan Di is a tough girl."

"I know." Ga Eul hung up then she face Min Ji. She shook her head. "They didn't. do it"

"Do you think?" Min Ji glanced at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded. "Absolutely. No doubt about it."

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are at the F4 lounge talking about what happened these past few days.<p>

"Jun Pyo. Anyone able to get hold of him?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I called every place that I could think of but no luck." Woo Bin answered.

"What's Geum Jan Di relationship with that guy?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Are they breaking up this time?" Woo Bin wondered.

Suddenly, they heard voices yelling outside the F4 lounge.

"Yah! Isn't it the Princess of Shinwa High." Ginger said.

"Who are you to look for the F4?" Sunny asked.

"Yah! I've business with them!" Ga Eul shouted.

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo glanced at each other. Yi Jeong sighed. "What those three doing to my girl?" He mumbled.

Ga Eul step inside at the F4 lounge she looked exhausted at the same time.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong called. "What happened to you?" He asked with concerned.

"What are you doing in here?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Please. Help me." Ga Eul started to cry.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin glanced at each other.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul started to search for their friends, Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are now at the neon orange sports car trying to find where they are. Yi Jeong was driving at the street of Soeul.<p>

"She didn't show up at work." Ga Eul said while crying. "And she didn't pick up her phone this morning so I called her house."

"So your telling Geum Jan Di's boss called and told them she was out with the F4." Yi Jeong said while driving.

"He never made that call!" Ga Eul yelled.

"I know that." Yi Jeong murmured.

"What are we gonna do?" Ga Eul panic. "What's happening to Jan Di? What if someone kidnapped her or something."

"It'll be a relief if that someone was Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul then he interwined their fingers together.

"She'll be okay, right?" Ga Eul weakly smiled.

Yi Jeong nodded.

On the other hand, Woo Bin was at his yellow sports car driving. He called someone at his phone. "Yah! Chief 's me."

"What can I do Young master?" Chief Lee asked on the other line.

"I need you to find someone urgently."

"Who?"

"Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo." Woo Bin nodded. "Get everyone out searching for them." He ordered.

"Neh. Young master." Chief Lee hung up.

"Jun Pyo, where the hell are you?" Woo Bin mumbled.

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Ga Eul arrived at the Gu residence. They were walking straight at Jun Pyo's room. Buttler Lee bowed at them.

"Jun Pyo is here right?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Is he in his room?" Yi Jeong asked.

"The Young Master ask not to disturb him." Buttler Lee said to them.

But they ignore Buttler Lee. "Young Masters! Young Miss!"

"Don't he gets mad we will deal with him." Yi Jeong assured him.

Ji Hoo started knocking Jun Pyo's door room. "Jun Pyo!" He called but Jun Pyo didn't answered.

"Jun Pyo!" Yi Jeong called.

"Jun Pyo, wake up. Are you really going to be like this?" Woo Bin said while knocking the door.

"I think something isn't right." Ga Eul frowned.

"Something's weird." Woo Bin murmured.

Buttler Lee opened Jun Pyo's room then Woo Bin, Yi Jeong Ji Hoo and Ga Eul step inside Jun Pyo's room but there was no sign of him there. Ga Eul saw a letter at the desk. She pick it up then read it. "Yah! Look at this." She gave it to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong showed it to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. "Aish!"

"Now what?" Woo Bin sighed. "Let's follow him there."

Ji Hoo nodded. "Do you have an idea who did this?" He asked Ga Eul.

Ga Eul nodded. "Lee Ja Ha."

"Let's go." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. "Go home." He kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

"But!" Ga Eul protested.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Yi Jeong smiled. "I'll call you."

"Araso." Ga Eul murmured.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo went to the warehouse where Jan Di is and where Jun Pyo went. They went inside they saw Jun Pyo being beat up and Jna Di laying at the floor. They started to punch the guys. When they were done, they approach Jan Di and Jun Pyo.<p>

"You alright?" Yi Jeong asked.

"The ambulance is now coming." Woo Bin informed them.

"That reminds me." Yi Jeong smiled as he grabbed his phone and dialed Ga Eul's number.

"Yoboseyo." Ga Eul said as she answered her phone.

"Ga Eul. She's now safe." Yi Jeong said.

"Thanks god." Ga Eul sighed.

"We're going at the hospital." Yi Jeong informed her.

"Hospital?" Ga Eul questioned. "Why? What happened?" She asked.

"Relax." Yi Jeong chuckled. "She got hurt."

"What hospital are you going?" Ga Eul asked.

"Seoul Hospital." Yi Jeong answered.

"See you there." Ga Eul hung up.

* * *

><p>The F4, Ga Eul and Jan Di are now right now at the hospital. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong smiled. "Geum Jan Di now awake." He informed her.<p>

"Really?" Ga Eul exclaimed. "I'll go see her right now."

"Relax." Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Leave those two alone." Ji Hoo smiled.

Ga Eul just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>


	34. The skii resort

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: The skii resort<strong>

The F4 together with Ga Eul and Jan Di went at the skii resort. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were happily skiing together while Jun Pyo was teaching Jan Di how to skii. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo are just watching the two couples skiing, they were chuckling.

The F4 are now at the lounge of the resort. Yi Jeong noticed that Jun Pyo was holding an necklace. "What's that?" He asked.

"It's notning." Jun Pyo answered.

"What do you mean nothing." Yi Jeong laughed then he grabbed the necklace that Jun Pyo was holding then gave it to Woo Bin.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo protested.

Woo Bin smiled. "I smell whiffs of a proposal when I look at it." He looked at the necklace that he's holding.

"What do you mean a proposal?" Jun Pyo asked. "She keeps going off and getting into the trouble that I felt I should give her a collar or something." He complained.

"Is Geum Jan Di a pet?" Yi Jeong chuckled.

"But I worry with your personality." Woo Bin looked at Jun Pyo. "You won't be able to deliver it well to Geum Jan Di."

"Well he says it's a collar and Geum Jan Di is not one to take that well." Yi Jeong chuckled. "Maybe we'll see another spin kick soon."

"Geum Jan Di's kick of death." Woo Bin grinned. "Now I think about it, I do miss it a little."

"You're so annoying." Jun Pyo grabbed the necklace from Woo Bin.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong went inside Ga Eul's room then he grinned as he saw a sleeping Ga Eul at the bed. He sat down at the bed then he touch Ga Eul's face. He was smiling. "Ga Eul ah. Wake up." Ga Eul growled. "Yah! Wake up!" He whisphered.<p>

Ga Eul eyes flew opened and she saw Yi jeong looking at her. "Jeong ah." She blinked her eyes. She sat up ten raised her eyebrow waiting for Yi Jeong to spoke up. "Yah! Why are you in here anyway?"

"I want to give you something." Yi Jeong smiled.

"Something?" Ga Eul questioned.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Neh."

"What is it?" Ga Eul smiled.

"Here." Yi Jeong grabbed a similar ring that he was wearing right now then he gave it to Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "For me?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "You like it?"

"Of course." Ga Eul chuckled. "Why wouldn't I?" She wear the wear the ring at her middle finger. "It looks familiar. Wait." She looked up at Yi Jeong. "Don't tell me. It's the same ring that you're wearing?"

"It is." Yi Jeong grinned.

"I totally loved it." Ga Eul exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Really?" Ga Eul asked as she and Jan Di are walking around the resort. "Jun Pyo sunbae gave it to you?"<p>

Jan Di nodded then suddenly she noticed a new ring that Ga Eul was wearing today. "What was that?" She asked.

"Oh." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Yi Jeong gave it to me." She grinned.

Jan Di sighed. "Aish!"

"What?" Ga Eul frowned.

"What if I lose it already? I'm so worried that I could die." Jan Di looked at Ga Eul.

"Aish." Ga Eul pouted. "Such happy worries."

"What?" Jan Di asked.

"Yah! If someone saying 'I made it especially for you' and gave me a one kind token of love." Ga Eul smiled. "Even if it were a piece of glass, I would be so happy."

"You really." Jan Di chuckled.

Suddenly, Ga Eul saw Yi Jeong and Woo Bin going out to skii outside. Ga Eul smirked. "Ka Ja."

"Where to?" Jan Di asked.

"Let's go skii." Ga Eul declared.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was teaching Jan Di how to skii. "Jan Di ah. Are you okay?" She asked her bestfriend.<p>

"Go ahead!" Jan Di shouted as Ga Eul went ahead of Jan Di.

Ga Eul looked back then she saw Jan Di tlking with Sunny and Mirenda. "What are they doing in here?" She wondered aloud. Once, Sunny and Mirenda left Ga Eul called Jan Di's attention. "Jan Di ah. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jan Di laughed then suddenly a drunken skateboarder was going down and straight at Ga Eul's attention. "Ga Eul ah! Watch out!" She shouted.

Ga Eul didn't know what to do.

"Ga Eul!"

Suddenly, Yi Jeong heard Jan Di's voice calling Ga Eul name. He saw the drunken skateboarder going straight at Ga Eul, without thinking he push Ga Eul and both of them fell at the snow. "Yah! Ga Eul, you alright?" He asked with concern. But there was no respond from Ga Eul. "Ga Eul!"

Ga Eul eyes flew open. "Jeong ah."

"You alright?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul just nodded.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Thank god." He stood up as he helped Ga Eul to stand up.

Woo Bin approached them as he shook his head. "What was that?" He laughed. "Your now Ga Eul's knight in shinning armor."

"Shut up." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went inside Jan Di's room but she found a messy room and there was no sign of Jan Di inside. Suddenly, she found a piece of paper at the table. She pick it up then read it. Her eyes suddenly widen. "Aish!" She ran out of the room trying to find where the F4 is. She went at the lounge of the resort, there she found Woo Bin and Yi Jeong playing cards while Ji Hoo playing his guitar.<p>

"We're in big trouble." Ga Eul declared.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong looked up. "What happened?" He asked.

"What's the matter now?" Woo Bin asked.

"Jan Di went up to the mountain." Ga Eul answered as she gave the piece of paper she found at Jan Di's room.

Yi Jeong read it aloud . "I'll be back as soon I find the necklace." He sighed.

"Necklace?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Where's Jun Pyo right now?" Ji Hoo asked.

"I'll call him." Yi Jeong grabbed his phone as he dialed Jun Pyo's number.

"Yo!" Jun Pyo said at the other line.

"Where are you?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Something came up." Jun Pyo answered.

"Jun Pyo. Geum Jan Di went alone by herself at the mountain." Yi Jeong informed him but there's no respond from Jun Pyo. "Jun Pyo? Jun Pyo? Are you still there?" He sighed as he ended the call. "He hung up I think."

"What should we do?" Ga Eul asked as she sat beside Yi Jeong.

"Because of the weather the resuce team." Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul who started crying. "It'll be too difficult."

Ji Hoo suddenly stood up but Woo Bin and Yi Jeong stopped him.

"Ji Hoo, where are you going?" Woo Bin asked.

"I can't leave it alone like this." Ji Hoo answered.

"Do you want make the problem bigger?" Yi Jeong asked.

"The road is block you can't even approach it." Woo Bin informed him.

"Jan Di's out there." Ji Hoo shouted. "She's out there alone in the snow." He started to walked but Woo Bin grabbed his arm. "Let go!" He exclaimed.

"Calm down." Yi Jeong sighed.

Ga Eul stood up. "Exuse me." She bowed as she storm out of the lounge.

Woo Bin glanced at Yi Jeong. "Follow her." He tossed his head at Ga Eul's direction. "She needs you."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong saw Ga Eul crying. He sighed as he sat beside him. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul don't cry, araso?" He wiped her tears. "Smile huh?" He sighed. "I don't want you to see cry."<p>

"But Jan Di ah." Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

"She'll be alright." Yi Jeong assured her.

"Really?" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Neh." Yi Jeong nodded. "So, don't cry anymore." He hugged her as Ga Eul hugged him back.

"Thanks." Ga Eul murmured.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Ehem!" That startled them. They saw Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. They sat infornt of them. Woo Bin sighed. "We just need to wait."

"I know Jun Pyo follow her there." Yi Jeong broke the hugged as he smiled.

"Jan Di will be alright." Ga Eul mumbled as she smiled at Yi Jeong. She looked up as she saw Jan Di walking together with Jun Pyo. She stood up. "Jan Di ah!"

Yi Jeong stood up. "Jun Pyo ah!"

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul approached Jan Di and Jun Pyo. Yi Joeng tapped Jun Pyo's shoulder. "Jun Pyo, are you alright?" He asked with concerned.

Jun Pyo nodded. "Yeah."

"Yah! Are you guys ok?" Woo Bin asked.

"Jan Di." Ga Eul frowned. "Yah! Don't do that again, araso?" She scolded her.

Jan Di nodded.

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di the necklace that she was trying to find. Jan Di smiled. "Thanks sunbae."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	35. Half a year pass

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Half a year pass<strong>

Ga Eul was at her room reading magazines when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID _'So Yi Jeong'. _She smiled as she answered the phone call. "Oh. Yi Jeong ah."

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said on the other line.

"Hmm?"

"Jun Pyo. He went to the Macau." Yi Jeong informed Ga Eul.

"Really?" Ga Eul asked. "Is he on vacation?"

"Ani." Yi Jeong sighed. "His father was on the critical condition."

"What?" Ga Eul eyes narrowed.

"You know. His the heir of Shinwa Group."

"So, when will he go back at Seoul?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't know Ga Eul." Yi Jeong sighed.

"Did Jan Di knew?" Ga Eul asked.

"Neh. Ji Hoo was comforting her today." Yi Jeong informed her.

"Oh." Ga Eul sighed. "So, you're gonna be in the Shinwa University huh?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah! Too bad." Yi Jeong laughed. "I'm gonna be busy and I'm really not gonna see my beautiful fiancee everyday."

"Really?That's too bad?" Ga Eul chuckled. "At least a lot of guy was starring at me." She joked.

"What the hell?" Yi Jeong shouted. "Who?"

Ga Eul laughed. "I'm just joking."

"Seriously!" Yi Jeong cursed. "I miss you."

"Me too. I miss you."

* * *

><p><em>Shinwa Group, went to the crisis when Gu Bon Hyung passed away, has announced the plan of an international resort based in Macau and Inchon. Stating it to be a turning point that will change the crisis into bliss. Implenting a worldwide ambitious plan. <em>_What makes it special is the person in charge of the plan. The future successor of the Shinwa Group, Gu Jun Pyo and this has raised a lot of unusual attention. _

It's been half the year since that inccident happened. Jan Di turned off the television with a sad expression written at herself. Ga Eul on the other hand, visited Jan Di at the porridge shop. "Still no news?" She asked.

Jan Di weakly smiled.

"It's already half a year. No matter how busy or tired he should have called." Ga Eul complained as she looked at Jan Di and shook her head. "Also, you don't contact the F4?" She asked.

"Seems like everyone is a bit careful." Jan Di smiled. "Seems like everyone is busy."

"They are all busy after attending the university, right?" Ga Eul sighed. "Yah! It's obvious without thinking." She pouted. "They've probably forgotten all about so-called friends and gone girl-crazy." She nodded. "Even their souls left them."

"Yah! What about you?" Jan Di asked. "Does Yi Jeong sunbae contacted you?"

Ga Eul pouted. "Not yet. How could he forgot his so called-fiancee." She complained. "He soul really left."

Jan Di chuckled. "Oh Ga Eul." She slowly shook his head.

"I know!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Know what?" Jan Di raised her eyebrow.

"I'm gonna visit him later." Ga Eul declared.

Jan Di tapped Ga Eul's shoulder. "That's a great idea."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went at Yi Jeong's studio. Once, she was inside she saw Yi Jeong doing pottery. She smiled as she looked at Yi Jeong doing his pottery. She suddenly grinned starring at his fiancee, she was spacing out but she was startled as Yi Jeong suddenly spoke.<p>

"Am I that handsome?" Yi Jeong asked as he was still working at his pottery.

Ga Eul looked around then Yi Jeong chuckled without looking at Ga Eul. "That's right. There's not one woman who doesn't get smitten at this sight." He smiled.

"Who is smitten?" Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "I came because I have something to ask."

Yi Jeong looked up and he stopped doing pottery. "About Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di?"

Ga Eul nodded. "Neh."

"Say it." Yi Jeong grinned.

"What?" Ga eul asked, puzzled.

"Is it still the same?" Yi Jeong asked. "Waiting for the love that occurs once in a lifetime." He grinned.

"That doesn't concern you." Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Do you think Jun Pyo is the one love for Jan Di?" He asked. "Is he really her soulmate?"

"That-" Ga Eul was interrupted when Yi Jeong spoke up.

"Ga Eul ah. You pushed your dream into Jan Di's mind." Yi Jeong continued.

"What did you say?" Ga Eul frowned.

"If it were me, I'd spend my whole life looking for my soulmate." Yi Jeong shook his head. "Although I'm not even sure stuff like that exist." He said in a fierce tone.

Ga Eul gulped. "Seems like I came to the wrong place." She glared at Yi Jeong. "Then I shall leave." She started walking away but she stopped and looked at Yi Jeong. "So Yi Jeong believes it too right?" She asked. "Soulmates may be life's one and only real love. Jeong ah. You also believes that it exist."

"What?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"They say a strong denial is like an affirmation." Ga Eul smiled. "I think I understand now." She nodded. "Yi Jeong, you believe they exist. You're afraid that they do. Why is that?"

"Don't act like you really know me." Yi Jeong said in a cold tone. "Even though we grew up together."

Ga Eul smiled. "Today's the first time that I feel like Yi Jeong oppa's a real person. I'm glad I came after all." She opened the wooden door. "As for Jan Di and Jun Pyo sunbae we'll talk it next time. That's all." She storm out of the studio.

Yi Jeong chcukled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went at the porridge shop and she was keep smiling. Suddenly, she saw again the grandpa that she saw before Valentine's day. "Jan Di ah. Isn't that the grandpa?" She murmured.<p>

Jan Di nodded. "Neh!" She looked at Ga Eul. "You're happy huh."

"I talk with Yi Jeong last night." Ga Eul grinned.

"Really?" Jan Di asked. "Oh! I have to go at the hospital with Ji Hoo sunbae today."

"Hospital?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

Jan Di nodded. "Yeah. My shoulder hurts a lot you know."

"Can I come too?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "No need Ga Eul." She chuckled.

Ga Eul just nodded. "Just inform me with the result, araso?"

"Araso." Jan Di smiled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was at the mall shopping when her phone suddenly rang. She looked at the caller ID. <em>'Geum Jan Di.' <em>She answered the phone call. "Oh Jan Di ah. What's the result?" She smiled.

"Ga Eul ah." Jan Di murmured on the other lined.

"Jan Di. Come on. Tell me." Ga Eul laughed.

"I have an acute shoulder injury." Jan Di answered with a soft voice.

"What?" Ga Eul asked, shocked.

"And I can't do swimming anymore." Jan Di sighed.

"Jan Di. Are you alright?" Ga Eul asked with concerned. "I can come at your house today."

"I'm alright Ga Eul. See you tomorrow at school." Jan Di hung up.

Ga Eul sighed as she dialed Min Ji's number. "Min Ji. We have a problem." She stated.

"What is it?" Min Ji asked on the other lined.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul sighed.

"What happened to our Jan Di?" Min Ji asked.

"She have an acute shoulder injury and she can't swim anymore." Ga Eul answered.

"What?" Min Ji asked, surprised. "Is she alright?"

"She said she was but I don't really know." Ga Eul sighed.

"Just believe in here, araso?"

"Araso."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Min Ji went at the porridge shop to visited Jan di. Jan Di looked at Master. "Master." She called. "Can you pay me in advance?" She smiled as she asked Master.<p>

"How much?" Master asked.

"2 million." Jan Di answered.

"What?" Ga Eul and Min Ji asked at the same time.

"Why do you need 2 million, so much?" Ga Eul asked.

"I want to buy an airplane ticket." Jan Di smiled.

Ga Eul and Min Ji glanced at each other then looked back at Jan Di grinning.

"Don't tell me." Ga Eul smiled.

"You're going at Macau?" Min Ji smirked.

"You have to sell well before I gave you." Master said.

"Araso." Jan Di chuckled.

"I'll help you." Min Ji chcukled.

"Me too." Ga Eul smiled. "It's sound really fun."

* * *

><p>Min Ji, Ga Eul and Jan Di are at the outside of the porridge shop trying to sell the new porridge shop but no one bother to buy. Ga Eul smiled. "Please buy."<p>

"Customer, please buy." Min Ji pouted.

"Buy! This please!" Jan Di said.

Suddenly a three sports car arrived infront of the porridge shop and three lad step out on each of the sports car. It was So Yi Jeong, Song Woo Bin and Yoon Ji Hoo. They were amazed by what the three girls were doing. Yi Jeong glanced at Woo Bin as he grinned then he stared at Ga Eul.

"We'll take responsibility for the taste!" Ga Eul exclaimed.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Are you really gonna take responsibility, miss?" He asked.

"Of course." Ga Eul answered as she looked who was it. It was the F4.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Hi!"

The F4 started to helped out the girls then suddenly a bunch of girls started to buy the newest porridge. After an hour, the F4 together with Ga Eul and Min Ji went at the cafe. Yi jeong wrapped his arm aroud Ga Eul's waist as Ga Eul smiled.

"Yah! You two lovers! Get a room!" Woo Bin teased.

"Shut up." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "Good job." As he gave an envelope of money at Jan Di. "And Jan Di will do the calculations."

Jan Di laughed. "I really don't know that I'm gonna earn this much." She smiled. "But I didn't earn this on my own but is it really okay for me to have it all?"

"You can take it." Woo Bin nodded.

"It was pretty fun too." Ga Eul chuckled.

"But why did you suddenly come and visit?" Min Ji asked.

Yi Jeong looked at Ji Hoo then at Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo smiled. "You have to come with us."

"Where?" Ga eul asked.

* * *

><p>The F4 together with Ga Eul, Min Ji and Jan Di went at the Shinwa High swimming complex. Yi Jeong aand Ga Eul hands were interwined. Jan Di was wearing her swimsuit getting ready for her to jump at the pool for the last time.<p>

"Swimmer, on your mark." Woo Bin smiled. "Get set."

"Go!" Ji Hoo said as Jan Di's jump at the pool to swim. Ga Eul was watching her friend to swim and a tear started to drop at her eyes. Yi Jeong glanced at her then he sighed as he grabbed his handkerchief then gave it to Ga Eul. "Here."

Ga Eul nodded. "Thanks."

"How sweet." Min Ji commented.

After 15 minutes, Jan Di step out of the pool. She smiled. "I'm gonna change first."

Ga Eul nodded. "Araso."

Yi Jeong chcukled.

"What?" Ga Eul frowned.

"You're such an crybaby you know?" Yi Jeong teased.

"Yah!" ga Eul playfully punch Yi Jeong arm. "Yi Jeong ah. I think Jun Pyo sunbae was just playing around with Jan Di."

"How could you say that?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Because he hasn't contacted her." Ga Eul reasoned out. "Even though he was busy he must contact her. So, I think he was playing with her and So Yi Jeong I don't want to see her broken hearted."

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong said in a fierce voice.

"I'm just saying what I think." Ga Eul frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	36. Macau?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Macau?<strong>

The F4 together with Ga Eul followed Jan Di at the Macau. Ga Eul rolled her eyes. "Where is she right now?" She asked Woo Bin.

"Hurry! Geum Jan Di is in trouble." Woo Bin said as he ran and the others followed him.

THe F4 and Ga Eul saw Jan Di was about to punch by a guy. "Jan Di ah!" Ga Eul shouted. Soon, the F4 started to punched the guys. After a second, they were finished punching the guys that was about to do something at Jan Di.

"Jan Di, are you alright?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di just nodded.

"Let's go to our hotel room for now." Woo Bin said to them.

* * *

><p>The F4 together with Jan Di and Ga Eul went at the hotel room. Yi Jeong was trying to have an appointment with Jun Pyo to see him but there's no book for now. He sighed as he wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's shoulder as Ga Eul rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder.<p>

"Jun Pyo must be really busy." Yi Jeong said. "Even after I said were here, he said he can't change the schedule." He glanced at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin smirked. "What's this?" He asked. "You don't think he's matured during this time?"

"His father passed away." Ji Hoo remind them. "It was unavoidable for him to mature."

"It suddenly feels so realistic and lonely." Woo Bin frowned.

"What?" Ga Eul asked.

"The reality that now he's not F4 but an owner of the Shinwa Group." Woo Bin answered.

"Jan Di, did you meet Jun Pyo sunbae yet?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "I didn't. He looks busy and hectic."

"What do you mean by that?" Ga Eul asked.

"Well. I had a feeling." Jan Di chcukled.

Yi Jeong smiled. "I'm sure we'll meet him at one point." He glanced at Ga Eul then smiled. "So, while we wait, do you want to relax our bodies?" He smirked.

"Of course." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong chcukled.

Woo Bin clapped his hands. "Okay. Let's go." He said in English.

The F4 together with Ga Eul and Jan Di went to a festival. They were really having fun. Next, they went shopping. Yi Jeong smiles as he saw Ga Eul pouting like a kid. Ga Eul was wearing a mask. "That suits you well." He commented.

Ga Eul removed the mask. "Really? I'll buy it then."

"Yah! Two love birds Ka Ja." Woo Bin said to them.

Yi Jeong glared at Woo Bin.

Next, they ride a boat where a guy was singing for them. Suddenly, they heard someone singing that was worst. They looked around then saw a girl singing.

"Wow! That singer should be fired." Yi Jeong commented.

"I'm going to be deaf." Ga Eul frowned. "How could she sing."

Woo Bin smirked.

Jan Di looked closely. "That girl." She murmured.

"Is she someone you know?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di.

"What?" Woo Bin asked. "Surely she can't be Korean." He looked at the girl. "She'll embrassed our country."

Jan Di smiled. "It's true. She's Korean." She grinned. "She's really a cool person."

"How did you know her?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di.

"She's my life saver." Jan Di answered with a smiled.

"What? But that's us!" Woo Bin complained.

Ga Eul chuckled.

"Yah! Chu Ga Eul!" Woo Bin protested.

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"Yah! Will you two love birds stop." Woo Bin frowned.

"I'm hungry." Yi Jeong said as he smiled.

"Let's go eat then." Ga Eul clung her arm around Yi Jeong's arm.

Woo Bin smiled. "Jan Di just wait because there's a killer restaurant in here." He smirked.

* * *

><p>The F4 tricked Jun Pyo so that they could meet him. They meet him up at the gym. Woo Bin passed a ball at Jun Pyo as he catch it. "Hey! Yo!" He said in English. "How have you been?" He asked.<p>

"It's been a while." Ji Hoo said.

"You guys came?" Jun Pyo passed the ball at Yi Jeong as he catch it.

"If we wnat to see the world's busiest man, Shinwa Group heir, we have to come." Yi Jeong smiled. "How else we can see you?" He chuckled as he passed the ball back at Jun Pyo and he catch it.

"Nice to see you." Jun Pyo passed the ball at Ji Hoo and he catch it.

"Really?" Ji Hoo asked. "Because you don't seem pleased." He passed back the ball at Jun Pyo and he catch it.

"What's wrong?" Woo Bin asked as he glanced at Ji Hoo then at Jun Pyo. "We haven't seen each other for long."

"Oh! Geum Jan Di came with us." Yi Jeong informed Jun Pyo. "That's not right. Actually, she came first to see you. You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Why do I have to see her?" Jun Pyo asked.

"What?" Yi Jeong asked in a cold tone.

Jun Pyo dribble the ball as he shoot it then he pick it up. "Girls like her doesn't mean anything to me now." He said without looking at her.

"Gu Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo said in a warning tone.

"So you didn't call Geum Jan Di even once. You did that intentional?" Yi Jeong said in a cold voice.

"Deliberately or not, I don't have time to think about stuff like that." Jun Pyo answered without looking at his friends.

"Stuff like that?" Ji Hoo questioned.

"Jun Pyo, you really mean that?" Woo Bin asked.

Jun Pyo turned around to face them. "We meet after all this time and all you have to talk about is silly stuff."

"You call yourself a man?" Yi Jeong asked with a cold tone.

"Why not?" Jun Pyo asked. "You guys met with girls all the time. I can't be that a little?"

"Yah! Yi Jeong isn't that anymore." Woo Bin remind him. "He had Ga Eul with him now."

"Even if I dated and break up 20 times, I've never acted like you!" Yi Jeong shouted as he was about to punch Jun Pyo but Woo Bin stop him.

"Yah! Really." Woo Bin sighed.

"Yah! Let me go!" Yi Jeong shouted. "You. When we tried to stop you before, what did you say?" He said in a cold tone. "You said that a real man takes responsibility from the beginning until the end!" He shouted. "Yah! Ga Eul is really right. You're just playing Geum Jan Di after all." He said in a cold tone.

"You guys really didn't think that she and I would last, right?" Jun Pyo chuckled.

"This bastard." Yi Jeong pushed Woo Bin then he punched Jun Pyo. "Whose fault that Geum Jan Di can't swim anymore?" He shouted.

Woo Bin stop Yi Jeong again.

"Stand up." Yi Jeong said.

"Yi Jeong. Cakm down." Woo Bin said.

"Do I look like I can calm down? Look what that's bastard saying!" Yi Jeong shouted. He glared at Jun Pyo. "You. Did you start, not knowing that it would be like this? Didn't I warn you?"

Jun Pyo stood up.

"I told you not to carelessly lead her on, you cowardly jerk!" Yi Jeong shouted.

"What's with you guys?" Jun Pyo asked. "Di you guys stop from being my friend and all rush to be Geum Jan Di's black knights?"

"Gu Jun Pyo." Woo Bin gave him a warning tone.

"If you guys came here as my friends then enjoy yourself before going home." Jun Pyo said. "But if you mentioned her name then leave immediately."

"Why did you change?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Be the heir of Shinwa Group, you'll change." Jun Pyo answered.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued..<strong>

**How was it?**


	37. Ha Jae Kyung

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Ha Jae Kyung<strong>

Ga Eul, and Jan Di are walking at the campus of Shinwa talking about what happened at Jun Pyo's birthday party.

_"This is Ha Jae Kyung Jun Pyo's fiancee." Madam Kang announced._

_The F4, Ga Eul and Jan Di were dumbstruck they couldn't believe what they heard._

_Woo Bin sighed. "I can't believe it's JK Group."_

_Yi Jeong nodded. "Looks like Jun Pyo doesn't know about this one."  
><em>

Suddenly, someone called their attention.

"Yah! You!"

Ga Eul, and Jan Di around and saw Jae Kyung approaching them. Ga Eul glanced at Jan Di. "Isn't that Jun Pyo sunbae fiancee?" She murmured.

"Beef Jerky!" Jae Kyung chuckled.

"Beef Jerky?" Ga Eul questioned.

"It's you." Jae Kyung smiled. "Macau's Beef Jerky."

Jan Di smiled. "What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"What's this?" Jae Kyung pouted. "i'm the one who saved your life but you don't look happy to see me."

Jan Di smiled. "I'm happy but why did you come in here?"

"I just come to find someone." Jae Kyung stated.

"Jun Pyo sunbae?" Ga Eul blurt out.

"How did you know him?" Jae Kyung asked Ga Eul. "Do you know that rascal?"

"Well. Jun Pyo sunbae is my fiancee childhood friend." Ga Eul answered.

"Oh. What is your name?" Jae Kyung asked Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Chu Ga Eul." Ga Eul said.

"Geum Jan Di." Jan Di said.

"Geum Jan Di." Jae Kyung smiled. "Do you remember my name?" She asked.

"Ha Jae Kyung." Jan Di answered.

Jae Kyung nodded. "Seeing you two wearing a uniform you must be still in high school, right?" She smiled. "Junior? Senior?"

"Senior." Ga Eul and Jan Di answered at the same time.

Jae Kyung smiled. "I'm planning attending Shinwa University." She informed them. "Do you guys want to be sisters?" She asked.

"What?" Jan Di and Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

"You two were so cute!" Jae Kyung pinched Jan Di and Ga Eul's cheeks. She looked around. "But where is the rascal hiding?" She wondered suddenly she saw Jun Pyo together with the F4.`

"Oh. Why is that woman here?" Jun Pyo wondered.

"Found him!" Jae Kyung grinned as she run towards Jun Pyo.

Ga Eul and Jan Di followed her. Yi Jeong smiled as he saw Ga Eul. "Hi. Ga Eul."

Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Hi." She approached Yi Jeong as Yi Jeong peak at Ga Eul's lips.

"Yah! You two! Stop with that!" Woo Bin complained.

"Oh come on." Yi Jeong chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist.

Jae Kyung looked at Yi Jeong. "So, you're Ga Eul little sister fiancee huh." She smiled. "Nice meeting you. What's your name?"

"Huh? Ga Eul little sister?" Yi Jeong raised her eyebrow as she looked at Ga Eul.

"We become sisters." Ga Eul murmured. "Something like that."

"What?" Yi Jeong eyes narrowed. "So Yi Jeong."

Jae Kyung looked at Jun Pyo.

"What?" Jun Pyo asked.

"What do you mean what?" Jae Kyung complained. "I'm your fiancee of course." She chcukled.

"Yah!" Jun Pyo frowned.

"What? Don't you like my greetings?" Jae Kyung asked as she smirked. "Then should I bite your ear like last time."

The F4 looked at Jun Pyo their eyebrow were raised.

"Bite? Ear?" Ga Eul questioned.

Yi Jeong leaned down then he whisphered at Ga Eul's ear. "Jun Pyo weakness." He grinned.

"Oh!" Ga Eul smirked.

Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di. "You're like a crazy monkey, what are you doing?" He sighed. "You're not going to buzz off?"

Jae Kyung nodded. "I'm going to say this once so listen carefully. My name is Ha Jae Kyung." She grinned.. "From this day, I'm your fiancee." She smiled. "You got it?" She said in English. "And it's over."

"What's over?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I'm gonna tamed you." Jae Kyung smirked.

Ga Eul smiled. "Looks like this is interesting." She nodded.

Woo Bin approached Jan Di. "Jun Pyo. Starting today, he'll attending Shinwa University with us." He informed her.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di are at the porridge shop. Ga Eul sighed as she approached Jan Di. "Are you okay with that? She's clinging with Jun Pyo sunbae."<p>

"What does it had to do with me?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul sighed. "But that unni seems cool."

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice that startled them. "Who? Who's cool?" Ga Eul and Jan Di looked up and saw Jae Kyung smiling with her bodyguard.

"How did you get in here?" Jan Di asked.

Jae Kyung looked around. "So this is were you work."

"Only Jan Di." Ga Eul informed her.

"It seems fun." Jae Kyung chuckled. "I wanted to do something like this too."

"Then do!" Master said.

Jae Kyung smiled as she linked her two arms at Ga Eul and Jan Di's arms. "For now, I'll be borrowing these friends today."

"What?" Master asked.

"Chen. Don't think about following me. Help in here." Jae Kyung ordered her bodyguard.

* * *

><p>Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung went at the nail salon. Ga Eul smiled. "Pretty."<p>

Jae Kyung smiled as she looked at Ga Eul and Jan Di. "You know what I really wanted to do this. Chat with my friends, say bad things about our boyfriends and talk about relationships and dating."

Jan Di smiled.

"You don't have friends?" Ga Eul asked.

"I don't have friends." Jae Kyung laughed.

Ga Eul suddenly become sad when she heard that. "Oh!" She weakly smiled. "Then we'll be your friends unni." She declared.

"Really?" Jae Kyung asked in excitment.

Jan Di and Ga Eul nodded.

"Thanks." Jae Kyung smiled. "But what kind of girl that Jun Pyo likes?" She suddenly asked.

Ga Eul glanced at Jan Di.

"That guy. From head to toe, he's only concerned with his appearance." Jan Di chuckled as she shook her head. "He wouldn't probably remember what style a girl wears."

Jae Kyung grinned. "I'm liking that rascal more. I like a guy who is abrupt and blunt." She looked closely at Jan Di. "Tell me more about him little sister Jan Di."

"Haughty and self-centered, he'd be disappointed to take a second place to anyone else's arrogrance and pompousness." Jan Di answered. "He acts like he knows everything but actually he's really naive." She continued. "Also, if he like something, then he'll ignore others opinions and stubbornly go after it. When he's angry, he's scary but when he's good to you, he's affectionate."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	38. Emergency method

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Emergency method<strong>

The F4 are at their lounge. Ji Hoo was reading magazine, Jun Pyo was pacing up and down while Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were playing billards but they stop from playing but they looked at Jun Pyo grinning. Yi Jeong smiled. "That girl's character has quite the impact, dn't you think?"

Woo Bin chuckled. "No doubt about it." He smiled. "Think she's Geum Jan Di strongest."

Jun Pyo stopped from pacing up and down then looked at Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. "What's so amusing that you guys are cracking up?" He asked annoyed.

Yi Jeong smirked. "We're talking about your fiancee. She's interesting"

"Fiancee?Whose fiancee?" Jun Pyo snapped.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Why? I like her."

Woo Bin slowly nodded.

"Then marry her instead!" Jun Pyo exclaimed.

"I can't." Yi Jeong shook his head. "Ga Eul. I have Ga Eul already." He smiled. "And besides, for a tycoon's daughter, she's not boring. Isn't that a good thing?"

"But when did you guys get so close?" Woo Bin asked Jun Pyo. "Before, didn't she clearly say something about biting your ear."

"Jun Pyo. Isn't that your weak point?" Yi Jeong asked.

Woo Bin smiled. "To be more accurate, it would be his sensitive point."

"Shut up!" Jun Pyo storm out of the lounge leaving Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo alone.

"Really, what should we do?" Yi Jeong asked in a serious tone. "No matter how you look at it, JUn Pyo seems to be caught."

"Even if you take away the fact that it's arrange marriage." Woo Bin said. "What if she really had a feeling for him?"

Yi Jeong nodded. "And don't forget it's JK Group. If we don't think something fast, then it's only a matter of time before Jun Pyo enters the wedding hall."

"You guys can get involved." Ji Hoo said to them.

"What?" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin asked.

"F4's Don Juand and Ex-Cassanova." Ji Hoo smirked.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin grinned.

* * *

><p>Jan Di and Ga Eul are at the porridge shop when Ga Eul eyes narrowed. "What? That grandapa." She shook her head. "That can't be the doctor grandpa grandson was Ji Hoo sunbae."<p>

Jan Di nodded.

"That means." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "He is the old president Yoon Seok Young." She murmured. "When I saw him, he looks so familiar." She frowned. "That makes no sense!" She raised her voice. "Then how come the two of them haven't been in touch?" She wondered.

"It's not they weren't in touch. It's that they couldn't get in touch." Master said.

Ga Eul looked at Master as she raise her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "And what's your relationship with that grandpa?"

"Those two. Need some help." Master sighed.

"What?" Ga Eul and Jan Di asked at the same time.

Suddenly, someoen step inside at the porridge shop once they looked who was it. It was Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong that looks exhausted and Ha Jae Kyung that was grinning. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong sat down. Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul. Give me some water."

"Me too." Woo Bin sighed.

"Hi my little sisters." Jae Kyung chuckled.

"Yah! What's with everyone?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin.

* * *

><p><em>Jae Kyung was walking at the Shinwa campus when a Mercedes stopped infront of her. She looked at the Mercedes confused suddenly the door finally opened then she saw Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong smiled at her then he said, "Hi."<em>

_"Hi." Jae Kyung smiled. "Are you with little sister, Ga Eul?" She asked._

_Yi Jeong shook his head. "Come with me."_

_Jae Kyung nodded as she step inside the Mercedes. Yi Jeong brought her at the Woo Sung museum, touring Jae Kyung around the museum. They stop infornt of the art piece that looks like a bowl. Yi Jeong smiled. "This is the piece that Queen Elizabeth liked." He informed her then he looked at Jae Kyung. "Do you like it?" He asked._

_Jae Kyung nodded as Yi Jeong pick up the bowl then gave it to Jae Kyung._

_"Whoa! Are you giving this to me?" Jae Kyung asked. _

_Yi Jeong nodded as he smiled. "Men or dishes both are waiting for the woman who will properly appreciate them."_

_"Thank you." Jae Kyung widely smiled. "If I use this as Leon's dish, he'll be definitely be happy."_

_"Leon?" Yi Jeong questioned._

_"It's my pet name of lion." Jae Kyung answered cheerfully._

_"Lion?" Yi Jeong questioned as he mumbled._

_(Another scene)_

_Jae Kyung was walking at the street of Seoul when a bunch of bad guys started to follow her and it was probably Woo Bin's men. Jae Kyung looked at them._

_"Yah! Lady!" Said one of the guy._

_"You have killer style. Why don't we go have some tea?" Said the other guy._

_"It's kind of cold." Said the other guy._

_Jae Kyung laughed._

_"Are you laughing?" The other guy asked._

_"Looks like this lady isn't afraid." The other guy said as he smirked._

_Suddenly, Woo Bin appeared out of nowhere. "Will you stop this?" He chuckled. _

_"And who are you?" One of the guy asked._

_Woo Bin smiled as he approached them. "You shouldn't bother a pretty lady."_

_Suddenly, one of the guy started to punch Woo Bin but he caught his hand then he punch him. "You'll get hurt." He looked at Jae Kyung. "It be noisy. My apologies." He wink at her._

_Jae Kyung blinked a few times._

_Then, the others started to punch Woo Bin but Woo Bin was too strong for them. Suddenly, a bodyguard grabbed Woo Bin's arm. "Ouch! Ouch!" He wail in pain. "Who are you?" He asked._

_Jae Kyung chuckled. "That's enough Chen."_

_"Miss, are you okay?" Chen asked._

_Jae Kyung nodded. "Thanks for helping me today." She smiled._

Yi Jeong sighed as he massage his cheeks. "That's not even the worst of it."

"Is there more?" Ga Eul asked.

Woo Bin turned around who was standing at the F4 lounge to looked at Ga Eul. "Don't even bring it up." He frowned. "That monkey is definetly a monster." He sighed.

"How come?" Ga Eul asked.

_Jae Kyung dragged Yi Jeong and Woo Bin at a private videoke. Jae Kyung started to sing but Yi Jeong and Woo Bin covered their ears._

_"This is the worst." Yi Jeong cursed._

_"She is a monster." Woo Bin mumbled._

_"Yah! Come on sing with me." Jae Kyung pouted._

_(Next scene)_

_Jae Kyung brought Yi Jeong and Woo Bin at the commoner restaurant and they eat a chicken wings and a ordinary beer. Jae Kyung smiled. "Here eat it." She gave Yi Jeong and Woo Bin both a chicken wings. _

_Yi Jeong and Woo Bin glanced at each other. "What?"_

_"Please. Eat up." Jae Kyung laughed._

_Woo Bin and Yi Jeong bite it but they were disgusted by it. _

_"Drink up." Jae Kyung smiled._

_Woo Bin and Yi Jeong drink the ordinary beer then they went at the trash can to throw up. Jae Kyung laughed._

"I've know a plenty of woman." Yi Jeong nodded. "But this is the first time I've met someone like her."

"So what do we do now?" Ga Eul asked. "That unni. We cannot do anything about her."

"We have no other choice expect for the emergency method." Woo Bin nodded.

"Emergency method?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul asked at the same time.

"Forget the monkey and get the two idiots together." Woo Bin sat beside Ga Eul grinning.

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow.

"Two idiots?" ga Eul questioned.

"Ga Eul." Woo Bin hold Ga Eul's hand. "We need your help." He wink at her.

Yi Jeong frowned. "What the hell are you doing?" He demand.

"Whoa!" Woo Bin chcukled. "You two go on a date tomorrow. A fake date." He smirked.

"And?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo will follow you two for sure." Woo Bin smiled.

"How?" Ga Eul asked.

"Inform her Ga Eul." Woo Bin answered.

Ga Eul grabbed her phone. "I'll call her now." She grinned and dialed Jan Di's number.

"Oh Ga Eul." Jan Di said at the other line.

"Jan Di ah. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Why?" Jan Di asked.

"I'm going on a date with Yi Jeong." Ga Eul smiled.

"What?" Jan Di shouted.

"Aish!" Ga Eul sighed. "Don't shout." She smiled. "Come on. You knew he's my fiancee."

"But." Jan Di protested.

"Bye." Ga Eul hung up then she looked at Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. "There." She smirked.

"Good job." Woo Bin grinned.

"Okay. Let's prepare for emergency method." Yi Jeong chuckled.

* * *

><p>to be continued ..<p> 


	39. A fake date

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: A fake date<strong>

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are at Chu residence waiting for Woo Bin's text to start the emergency method . Silence filled the air. "Yi Jeong ah. Can I ask a question?" Ga Eul asked.

"What is it?"

"I'm just curious. Why do you like me?" Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "I'm not really your type.I'm don't have a body like Lee Hyori and a face like Lee Tae Hee." She blushed.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Silly girl." He smiled. "I don't like you because I love you."

Ga Eul smiled. "Yi Jeong." She giggled.

"Do you know my nickname was 5 second kill?" Yi Jeong smirked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "Ani. What's that?" She asked.

"You'll see." Yi Jeong grinned.

"Come on." Ga Eul pouted.

"Araso." Yi Jeong laughed as he tugged Ga Eul's hand. "One." He pushed her towards him. "Two." Next, he touch her nose. "Three." He hugged her. "Four." He smirked as he put down Ga Eul and still holding her at the same way. "That's the 5 second kill." He grinned.

Ga Eul nodded as she bite her lower lips. "Oh!"

Suddenly, Yi Jeong phone suddenly beep. It was a text message. He grabbed his phone and looked at it. It was text message from Woo Bin. It says :

_Yah! You two lovebirds!_

_What are you doing? Stop making out or something__  
>Start the emergency method now <em>

"What did he say?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nothing." Yi Jeong frowned. "Ka Ja."

They went outside the Chu residence and they saw Jun Pyo and Jan Di hiding. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong glanced at each other and they started to laughed together. Ga Eul grinned. "They look funny."

"I agree with that." Yi Jeong smiled as he approached his neon orange sports car and he opened the passanger seat for Ga Eul.

Ga Eul step inside then she smiled.

Yi Jeong also step inside then he buckle up.

On the other, Jan Di and Jun Pyo fighting as always. "Yah! Be quiet. They might see us!" Jan Di said.

"Shut up! I know what I was doing!" Jun Pyo snapped.

Yi Jeong smiled as he glanced at Ga Eul. He buckle up Ga Eul while Ga Eul bite her lower lips. He looked at Jun Pyo and Jan Di who were spying at them. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded. "Neh."

Yi Jeong sighed. "You and I both made the wrong friends and are paying for it."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. "Don't you think we can pull this off without getting caught?" She asked.

Yi Jeong chuckled as he smiled. "Don't worry. Just follow my lead. We've already acted together before."

Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong chuckled. "Don't be nervous." He grinned. "Okay. I'm going."

Ga Eul nodded.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went at a make-up store. Jun Pyo and Jan Di follow them. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong was walking around the store. Ga Eul smiled as she looked at the lipstick. Yi Jeong chuckled as she pick it up then applied it at Ga Eul's lips. "It's perfect on you."

"Really?" Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jeong nodded.

"Thanks." Ga Eul chcukled.

Yi Jeong patted Ga Eul's head.

Ga Eul suddenly feel ill. She sighed and Yi Jeong noticed it.

"What's wrong?" Yi Jeong asked with concerned.

Ga Eul shok her head. "Nothing."

Yi Jeong nodded. As he grabbed Ga Eul's hand and interwined them together.

Ga Eul smiled as she grabbed a perfume then smell it. She smirked as she spray something at Yi Jeong.

"Yah!" Yi Jeong chuckled.

Ga Eul laughed.

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong smirked.

At the end of the day, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went at the skating rink. Still, Jun Pyo and Jan Di were following them. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were skating happily together. Yi Jeong smiled. "I know you have a bad memory in here. So, let's make a good one."

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong looked where Jun Pyo and Jan Di is and he saw they were hugging each other. He smiled then he hold both Ga Eul's hands. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Neh." Ga Eul laughed.

"Whoa!" Yi Jeong laughed. "This is fun."

Ga Eul nodded.

"It was tiring, right?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul slowly shook her head. "No. It was fun." As she rubbed her hands together.

Yi Jeong removed his coat then he put it at Ga Eul's shoulder, smiling. "See. I told you it'd be effective."

Ga Eul smiled. "Really?" She laughed.

"Then. should we sloly head towards the climax?" Yi Jeong grinned as he asked.

"Huh?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled.

Yi Jeong smirked as he snapped his fingers at the air. Suddenly, their were fireworks. Ga Eul looked at the fireworks as she smiled. "Pretty." She laughed.

"You're ready, right?" Yi Jeong smiled.

On the other hand, Jan Di broke the hugged from Jun Pyo. "Yah! Why do guys put on fireworks shows like they are party poppers?" Jan Di asked Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo smiled. "That rascal. He's cool." He chuckled. "Was it cool when I did it too?"

"Anyway, what did Yi Jeong sunbae say at the end?" Jan Di asked.

"What do you think he'll say?" Jun Pyo asked. "In this situation, I don't need to hear to know what he said."

"What's that?" Jan Di asked.

"Should we go up." Jun Pyo looked at the ear by hotel and that was Shinwa hotel.

"Go up where?" Jan Di asked as she looked where Jun Pyo was looking. "No way."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are inside the hotel room alone. Ga Eul was feeling very ill this time. She was sitted at the bed while Yi Jeong dialled Woo Bin's number.<p>

"Yo! Bro!" Woo Bin said at the other line.

"It was sucessful." Yi Jeong smiled.

"That's good."

"Yeah. See you then." Yi Jeong smiled.

Woo Bin laughed. "Go to house right away. And don't make out at the hotel room."

"Yah!" Yi Jeong frowned as he hung up. He glanced at Ga Eul. "Ka Ja."

Ga Eul nodded as she stood up she smiled. Suddenly, she become unbalanced and fell but Yi Jeong caught her before she hit hard. "Yah! Ga Eul,a re you okay?" He asked with concerned but Ga Eul didn't respond because she was now sleeping. He sighed as she carried her all the way to the bed then lay her down.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Sleep well." He sighed. "You could said so that you're not feeling well." He lay down beside Ga Eul.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Chu residence, Ga Eul's mother was asking Buttler Park. "How was my Ga Eul?" She asked.<p>

"She's alright ma'am and Young Master Yi Jeong always visit her." Buttler Park answered.

"Really?" Ga Eul's mother grinned.

"I think they dating."

"That's great then." Ga Eul's mother chuckled. "Right, honey?"

"Yeah." Ga Eul's father smirked. "Where's Dae Wong?"

"He's in his room sir."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were sleeping and hugging each other. Ga Eul eyes flew opened and she saw Yi Jeong sleeping beside her. She screamed that made Yi Jeong to woke up. "Yah! What's wrong?" He asked as he sat up.<p>

Ga Eul sat up then folded her arms. "You. What did you do to me last night?"

"Nothing." Yi Jeong said lamely.

"Really?" Ga Eul frowned.

"Why?" Yi Jeong smirked. "Do you want to see me naked are you?" He chuckled. "That's too bad you didn't see it." He teased.

Ga Eul blushed. "Yah!" She playfully punch Yi Jeong's chest.

Yi Jeong caught Ga Eul hand then he smiled. He kissed Ga Eul's forehead. "Good morning."

"Morning." Ga Eul murmured.

Yi Jeong leaned down to claimed Ga Eul's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>

**how was it?**


	40. Cha Eun Jae

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: Cha Eun Jae<strong>

"Little sisters!" Jae Kyung exclaimed as she approached Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"What's the matter?" Jan Di and Ga Eul asked at the same time.

"Jun Pyo. We're officially dating." Jae Kyung smiled.

"Really?" Ga Eul smiled weakly.

"Then that's great, right?" Jan Di laughed.

"Jan Di. I have plan today. Let's go shopping next time." Ga Eul smiled.

"Araso." Jan Di sighed.

That night, Ga Eul and the F4 went at an event where the host are the Shnwa Group and JK Group. Jae Kyung was together with Jun Pyo. She linked her arms at Jun Pyo arms. They approached the F4 and Ga Eul.

"Yo bro!" Woo Bin greeted.

"Hello." Jae Kyung smiled. "Hi there little sister Ga Eul."

Ga Eul smiled as she rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"I got a matching phone as a present." Jae Kyung said cheerfully.

"Isn't that great unni." Ga Eul chuckled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul phone beep. She grabbed her phone then looked who was it. It was Cha Eun Jae. It says:<p>

_Ga Eul ah. I'm back from U.S._

_Do you want to meet me?_

_Come at the given address._

_-Eun Jae unni_

Ga Eul smiled. "I should visit her." She murmured. She went at the pottery school where Eun Jae teaches pottery. She looked at the door and she saw Eun Jae teaching pottery at the older people. She smiled. Eun Jae glanced at her direction, she smiled. "Exuse me." She said to her class then she approach Ga Eul. "Hi. Ga Eul. It's been a while."

Ga Eul nodded. "Neh." She smiled. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Eun Jae chcukled. "How were you and your fiancee?"

"We're both happy and fine." Ga Eul laughed. "You know were now officially dating."

"Really?" Eun Jae smiled. "I'm glad to here that."

"It's been a year since we started dating." Ga Eul smiled.

"Wow! That was so long." Eun Jae smiled.

"I know." Ga Eul murmured.

"Do you want to join my class?" Eun Jae suggested.

Ga Eul chcukled. "I love too."

"Ga Eul. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Ga Eul asked.

"How come you become interested of pottery? You started learning pottery when you're a junior high." Eun Jae grinned. "Is it because of Yi Jeong?" She asked.

"Neh." Ga Eul smiled.

"You really love him, don't you?" Eun Jae asked.

"Of course!" Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

"Because you want to get to know him." Eun Jae said as she grinned. "Learning what he does and wanting to do it with him because you want to know him better." She smiled. "I know that feeling very well."

Ga Eul smiled. "Do you by any chance have an boyfriend?" She asked. "Are you dating anyone unni?" She asked.

"He was my playmate." Eun Jae smiled.

"Is it Il Hyun oppa?" Ga Eul conclude.

Eun Jae chuckled. "While the other children played house, we played pottery."

"Did your boyfriend become a potter?" Ga Eul asked.

"He did become a potter." Eun Jae smiled. "But he didn't become my boyfriend."

"Oh!" Ga Eul nodded.

"Theres no need to feel sorry for me." Eun Jae laughed. "Thanks to him, I got a lot stronger." She nodded. "To me, that friend was my kilin and my spinning wheel."

"Have you forgotten that person?" Ga Eul asked.

Eun Jae shook her head. "Bring Yi Jeong over sometime."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong went at his studio but he saw his father making out with a woman at his own studio. He glared at his father. Yi Jeong waited for the woman to leave. Yi Jeong's father grabbed his glass of wine then sipped it. Yi Jeong approached his father.<p>

"This is my studio." Yi Jeong said in a cold tone. "Please do your work someplace else."

Yi Jeong's father looked at Yi Jeong. "Son, you work here as well." He sipped his wine. "Let's be thoughtful to each other."

"I don't do it anymore." Yi Jeong said at a cold tone. "If you're going to come and go like this, I'm going to move my studio."

"You can't do that." Yi Jeong's father shook his head. "I may be able to leave but you can't." He sighed. "Have you forgotten the head of the So family is not me but you, Yi Jeong." He smirked. "I heard you're officially dating Ga Eul."

"Don't include Ga Eul on this!" Yi Jeong raised his voice. "And I never said that I wanted to do it."

"You never said that you didn't want to do it either." Yi Jeong's father snapped.

"Is that so?" Yi jeong frowned. "Why do you live this way?"

"Because I'm bored of it." Yi Jeong's father answered. "I'm bored of living, son."

"Has there even been one second where you lived to the fullest?" Yi Jeong asked in a cold tone.

Yi Jeong's father sighed. "There was only one woman that made me wanted to live right way." He shook his head. "After you lose that kind of woman, they're all the same." He sighed. "They're all just meaningless repetition."

"To Omma." Yi Jeong sighed. "Don't you feel that you're being cruel to omma?" He asked.

"That's why I'm wishing my life would pass by quickly." Yi Jeong's father answered as he slowy shook his head. "But things just don't happen the way I wish them to." He put down the glass of wine then he looked at Yi Jeong. "Do you know why you become a potter setting all things aside?" He asked. "It's because you're like me." He chcukled. "It's cruel, right?" He tapped Yi jeong's shoulder. "Don't forget. The real one only comes once." He started to walked away. "Another cruel reality. But I think you found her. She's Ga Eul, right?" He storm out of the studio.

Yi jeong grabbed the bottle of wine then throw it at the floor angry. Suddenly, the door flew opened and he saw Ga Eul entering the studion. "Ga Eul ah."

Ga Eul looked closely at Yi Jeong. "Yah! What happened in here? I just saw your appa."

"Ga Eul ah." Yi Jeong murmured. "I'm really like my dad."

"Yah!" Ga Eul approached Yi Jeong. "What are you saying? You and your appa aren't the same, araso? You two are different person." She scolded Yi Jeong.

"Really?" Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul smiling.

Ga Eul nodded. "You are So Yi Jeong. Just So Yi Jeong, araso?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yi Jeong chuckled as he hugged Ga Eul. "Thank you."

Ga Eul smiled. "Remember. I'll always be here for you." She broke the hugged. "Oh by the way Eun Jae unni is back. I met here." She informed him.

"Eun Jae?" Yi Jeong questioned.

Ga Eul nodded. "Neh. Our playmate." She chuckled. _'I remember once. Yi Jeong first love was unni.' _She shook her head. "Yi Jeong love me." She mumbled.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Can you sleep in here?" He asked.

"Why?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"I want you to be in my side." Yi Jeong smiled.

"I'm always at you're side." Ga Eul smiled.

_Yi Jeong was under the table crying when someone approach him. It was Eun Jae. "Yi Jeong oppa." Eun Jae smiled as she sat beside Yi Jeong. _

_"Omma. Please don't die." Yi Jeong cry. _

_"I found you." Eun Jae chuckled._

_Yi Jeong wiped his tears then looked at Eun Jae. "Do you omma will die?" He asked._

_"She'll be okay." Eun Jae said cheerfully. _

Yi Jeong walked towards a piece of puzzle that was display then he touch it. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh. Nothing." Yi Jeong wrapped his arms around Ga Eul's waist then they sat down.

_Yi Jeong lay down then his head were rested at Eun Jae's lap. "How did you find me?" Yi Jeong asked Eun Jae._

_"Whenever you are, I just know." Eun Jae smiled._

_"You can't go until I'm asleep, araso?"_

Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul. "Can I lay down?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded.

Yi Jeong lay down his head were rested at Ga Eul's lap. "Don't leave me, araso?"

Ga Eul chuckled. "Of course not. I'll always find you." She smiled.

"Eun Jae. Find me again." Yi Jeong mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ga Eul asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>to be continued ..<p> 


	41. A cruel world

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: A cruel world<strong>

Yi Jeong was his neon orange sports car looking at his older brother, So Il Hyun. He was infront of Il Hyun's cafe. His brother were making some coffee for the customers. Yi Jeong sighed.

_Il Hyun was droping all his pottery pieces that he made. Yi Jeong approached him then looked at Il Hyun a little confused on what he's doing. "Why are you like this? Are you crazy?" He asked Il Hyun._

_Il Hyun looked at Yi Jeong. "Ani. I'm so clearheaded." He chuckled. "That's why I finally understood."_

_"What? What did you finally understand?" Yi Jeong asked._

_"Do you remember the story that our grandpa told us about the kilin god?" Il Hyun sighed._

_"What are you trying to say?" Yi Jeong asked, puzzled._

_"The bowl that the kilin god selected is not mine but yours Yi Jeong." Il Hyun said in a serious voice. _

_"Hyung." Yi Jeong murmured._

_Il Hyun hold Yi Jeong's hand then he looked at Yi Jeong's hand. "You don't know." He weakly smiled. "How much I wanted these hands do you?" He looked at Yi Jeong then smiled. He walked away. _

_Yi Jeong looked at Il Hyun. "So, you're saying you're gonna give up?" He asked. "You're saying you're going to go out on your own?"_

_Il Hyun ignored Yi Jeong but he just walked away._

_"You're running away!" Yi Jeong raised his voice. "You're saying you're leaving me alone in this house, with all these responsibility and run away by yourself!"_

Yi Jeong sighed.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul sighed as she looked at the pottery inside the Chu residence. She sat down as she sighed once again.<p>

_Dae Wong was holding a pottery piece then he throw it away. Ga Eul saw it. Her eyes widen. She approached Dae Wong. "Yah! Oppa! What the hell are you doing?" She raised her eyebrow._

_"I'm useless in here." Dae Wong murmured._

_"What?" Ga Eul asked, puzzled._

_Dae Wong smiled. "Your hands." He sighed. "I wish I have a hand like yours."_

_"What are you saying?" Ga Eul asked, still puzzled._

_"You're the chosen one of the kilin god." Dae Wong chuckled. "I give up."_

_"Don't do this oppa! You know that you're the chosen one!" Ga Eul raised her voice._

_Dae Wong shook his head. "Ani, it's you my little sister." He smiled. "Believe me it's you."_

"Since then I wanted to learn pottery so much." Ga Eul murmured. "And I'm the head of the Chu." She smiled weakly.

_"What?" Ga Eul raised her voice. "You're saying I'm now the head of the Chu!"_

_Ga Eul's mother nodded. "It's seems. Dae Wong." He looked at Dae Wong. "He give up so easily." She said at a cold tone._

_"But!" Ga Eul protested._

_"No but Ga Eul." Ga Eul's father snapped._

_"You are now the head of the Chu family. Know you're responsibility." Ga Eul's mother said. "You'll manage the Chu Enterprise, the second famous museum in Korea, araso?"_

_"And you'll learning pottery." Ga Eul's father said._

_"What?" Ga Eul frowned._

_"Yi Jeong will gonna teach you." Ga Eul's mother smiled._

_"Really? That's good then." Ga Eul grinned. "W-what I mean. Oh come on." She sighed._

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul murmured. "What a cruel life is this, right Yi Jeong?" She smiled weakly. She grabbed her phone then dialed Yi Jeong's number but he wasn't answering. "Strange." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was at the club. It's been a year since he went at the club. He was drunk. He stood up but he fell at the table then he saw a girl. The girl gulped as she saw how handsome Yi Jeong was.<p>

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong murmured as he kissed the girl at her cheeks.

"Yah! What are you doing?" The guy asked Yi Jeong as he pushed Yi Jeong. He started to kick Yi jeong.

Yi Jeong growled.

Suddenly, the guy step at Yi Jeong's hand.

"Ahh!" Yi Jeong cried in pain.

Suddenly, Woo Bin punch the guy. "Get lost!" He glared at the guy.

Yi Jeong was still crying in pain.

"Yi Jeong." Woo Bin kneel down. "Why'd you drink so much?" He asked.

"Ah." Yi Jeong cry in pain.

"Yi Jeong, are you alright?" Woo Bin asked.

Woo Bin stood up. "Do you know how much his hands are worth?" He asked the guy in a cold tone as he punch him hard. "Even if I come alive again, I wouldn't trade it for that hand.. Do you have any idea what have you done?"

* * *

><p>Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are at the studio. Yi Jeong sighed. "I can't do pottery anymore."<p>

"I called Ga Eul. She's on her way." Woo Bin informed him.

"What?" Yi Jeong frowned. "Why did you call her? Song Woo Bin!" He raised his voice.

Suddenly, the door flew opened rvealing a Ga Eul worried expression. "Yi Jeong ah." She sat down beside Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong murmured.

"I'll leave you two alone." Woo Bin storm out of the studio.

"You alright?" Ga Eul asked.

"I can't do pottery anymore." Yi Jeong sighed.

"It's alright." Ga Eul hugged Yi Jeong. "I'm here. Don't worry huh." She smiled. "Yah!" She broke the hugged. "Why'd did you drink so much? Something happened to you, right?" She asked. "Tell me." She pouted.

"I went at Hyun cafe. I just remember something." Yi Jeong sighed.

Ga Eul sighed. "It's really a cruel world, right?" She weakly smiled. "We're both the heads of our family." She rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder.

Yi Jeong nodded. "Yeah. A very cruel for both of us."

"But at least I'm with you. I'm happy with that." Ga Eul chuckled.

"Me too." Yi Jeong smiled. "Saranghae."

"Saranghae."

Yi Jeong leaned down and he claimed Ga Eul's lips. Ga Eul wrapped her hand around Yi Jeong's neck as she kissed him back.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>

**how was it?**


	42. Never gonna leave your side

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: Never gonna leave your side<strong>

Jan Di's parents went at Busan to work because they couldn't work at Seoul anymore. Jan Di and Kang San was left at Seoul. Jan Di was trying to find a apartment for her and for her brother. Ga Eul offer her to stay at the Chu residence but she couldn't accept it.

Yi Jeong was looking at his unfinished pottery pieces. He sighed as he looked at the spinning wheel. He remember Ga Eul smiling face. "Chu Ga Eul you're really a math problem that I couldn't solve." He chcukled.

_Eun Jae and Yi Jeong are at the studio making pottery. Yi Jeong smiled as he looked at Eun Jae doing pottery. He strted playing Eun Jae's work._

_"Yah!" Eun Jae pouted. "Don't do that."_

_Yi Jeong chuckled._

_"It's really fascinating." Eun Jae smiled. "How can something like this be made from the same dirt?" She looked at Yi Jeong._

_Yi Jeong smiled. "You're more fascinating. What kind of girl has no other interest beside pottery?" He chuckled._

_Eun Jae smiled. "Then what about you? Is there anything you like more than pottery?" She asked._

_"There is." Yi Jeong grinned._

_"A girl?" Eun Jae asked._

_"Girls are like math problems." Yi Jeong smiled. "In the beginning, I wonder how to solve it I figure if I study it a bit more then a solution can be found." He chuckled. "It's pretty simple but there's still a wonder to it."_

_Eun Jae stared at Yi Jeong._

_"Why are you looking like that?" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow._

_"To me, you are like an unsolvable problem." Eun Jae grinned._

_"What?" Yi Jeong chuckled._

_"A problem that start off completly twisted and unsolvable."_

Suddenly, Jun Pyo step inside Yi Jeong's studio and he saw Yi Jeong spacing out. He approached him then tapped his shoulder. "Jeong."

Yi Jeong looked at him.

"What on earth happened?" Jun Pyo asked. "According to Woo Bin, your hand." He looked at Yi Jeong.

"It's over." Yi Jeong murmured.

Jun Pyo blinked a few times. "Is that for real?" He asked.

Yi Jeong sighed. "A swimmer who hurts her shoulder and has to stop swimming. A potter who ruins his hands and has to give up pottery." He sighed. "Doesn't seem like we we're cursed?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jun Pyo asked, puzzled. "By any chance." He said in a serious voice. "Are you talking about Geum Jan Di?" He asked.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Do we know any other swimmer besides Geum Jan Di."

"So Yi Jeong. Tell me straight." Jun Pyo demand. "What do you mean her shoulder's injured? Is this what you were talking about in Macau?"

Yi Jeong sighed. "If I think about it now, you really had your wits about you, back in Macau." He looked at Jun Pyo. "People like us can't have anything to do with stuff like innocence and love." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ga Eul." He murmured.

"I said to tell me straight!" Jun Pyo raised his voice.

Yi Jeong smirked. "Do you remember when Jan Di got hit with the chair in your place?" He looked at Jun Pyo. "When she heard that she could never swim again, do you know how much Geum Jan Di cried?"

"Is that really true?" Jun Pyo asked.

"No matter how much of a tantrum you throw, it's all the same." Yi Jeong said in a serious tone. "People like you and I we have nothing but hurt to give to the woman we love."

* * *

><p>Jan Di moved to her new apartment with Kang San but she was shock when she saw her neighbor was Jun Pyo. He had moved. On the other hand, Ga Eul went to the pottery school of Eun Jae. She was doping pottery but she couldn't concentrate because she was thinking Yi Jeong.<p>

"You really love him." Eun Jae smiled.

"But I'm a little scared unni." Ga Eul weakly smiled. "He's totally different from me."

Eun Jae smiled. "The thing is, love can cannot be achieved by patience. You can't hide it because you want to."

Ga Eul smiled. "Anyway, why did you break up with your lover, unni?" She asked filled with curious.

Eun Jae weakly smiled. "I want to stay by his side, the way he wanted me to, but." She shook her head. "I wasn't able to do that." She smiled. "Because I kept getting greedy and it was too hard."

"Did you confess your feelings?" Ga Eul asked.

"I wonder? Did I confess?" Eun Jae chuckled. "If you don't want to regret later like I do, Ga Eul." She smiled. "Do everything."

Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was waiting outside Yi Jeong's studio. Yi Jeong just arrived then he spotted Ga Eul waiting for him. "What's the problem?" He asked. "I don't like people who come over without a reason." He said in a cold tone. He pass by Ga Eul and was about to enter his studio but Ga Eul spoke up.<p>

"I do have one. A reason." Ga Eul stated.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong entered the studio. Yi Jeong sat down then looked at Ga Eul. "What is it?" He asked lamely.

"With me. Will yu go out on a date with me?" Ga Eul stated.

"A date?" Yi Jeong questioned. "Didn't we do that last time?" He asked.

"Not a fake one. A real one." Ga Eul pouted.

"Ga Eul ah. Did something shocking happen to you?" Yi Jeong asked raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not joking." Ga Eul snapped. "Yi Jeong oppa saranghae." She smiled.

Yi Jeong sighed then he smiled to looked upa t Ga Eul. "I love you too." He chuckled. "But you know I have a few rules when it comes to dating."

"Rules?" Ga Eul questioned.

Yi Jeong nodded. "First. I don't mess with good girls. Two. I also don't mess with idiotic girls. Third. I never mess with girls related to my friends." He chcukled. "Ga Eul, you meet all the three criterias. But I didn't follow these rules because of you."

"So Yi Jeong." Ga Eul smiled.

"But not today. I don't want to go on a date with you today." Yi Jeong said in a cold tone.

"Jeong!" Ga Eul protested.

"You know where the exit is, right?" Yi Jeong said without looking at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul bite her lower lips and she about to cry. She nodded her head then storm out of the studio. Yi Jeong sighed. "You did it again. So Yi Jeong. You hurt the woman you love." He murmured then he hold a hammer then smashed the pottery pieces that he made.

* * *

><p>Woo Bin and Yi Jeong are at Yi Jeong's studio. Yi Jeong was drinking hard but Woo Bin was trying to stop from drinking too much. "Stop drinking, you won't get better if you continue."<p>

Yi Jeong smirked as he sip his bottle of wine. "Get better?" He sighed. "Get better and do what? What if I don't do pottery for awhile?" He chuckled. "I can just toy with girls anyway." He looked at Woo Bin.

"So Yi Jeong." Woo Bin give him a warning call. "Yah! Think about Ga Eul."

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong frowned. "You. You don't know about us, so backoff."

"Yi Jeong you've coped well all this time, why are you doing this?" Woo Bin grabbed Yi Jeong's arm.

Yi Jeong put down the bottle of wine. Suddenly, his phone rang then he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Sir, it's Young Miss Ga Eul." Yi Jeong's assiatant said at the other line.

Yi Jeong become alert. "WHat happened?" He asked.

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong and he was concerned.

"She's at the hospital right now and she's looking for you."

"Hospital?" Yi Jeong questioned. "What the hell happened to my fiancee?" He raised his voice.

Woo Bin looked closely at Yi Jeong.

"She's not eating for a week."

"What?" Yi Jeong frowned. "Why would she do that?" He sighed.

"Because this past two weeks she's always at the studio of the Chu."

Yi Jeong hung up. "Maybe. She still blaming herself." He grabbed his coat but Woo Bin stopped him. "Yah! Where are you going?" He asked.

"At the hospital. Ga Eul needs me."

"Aren't you going to call Geum Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jeong didn't respond but he storm out of his studio.

_Four years ago, Ga Eul went staright at Yi Jeong's studio crying. Yi Jeong approached her. "Yah! What's the matter?" He asked her with concern then he wiped her tears._

_"It's my fault." Ga Eul murmured. "He should blaming me, right?"_

_"Yah! What are you talking about Chu Ga Eul?" YI Jeong raised his eyebrow._

_"Oppa. It's my fault why Dae Wong oppa couldn't do pottery anymore." Ga Eul raised her voice._

_Yi Jeong shook his head. "It's not. Don't blame yourself." He hugged her. "I'm here. Don't cry anymore, araso?"_

Yi Jeong went at Ga Eul hospital room then he saw her there laying. Her parents was there and also Dae Wong. They all looked at Yi Jeong who just step inside the room. Yi Jeong bowed at them. "Hi. Is Ga Eul alright?" He asked while he approached Ga Eul who was sleeping.

Ga Eul's mother nodded. "Neh."

"We will go Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul's father said. "Company her."

Yi Jeong nodded.

Dae Wong just looked at Yi Jeong then he smiled. Once they were gone, Yi Jeong sat at the bed then he holds Ga Eul's hand. "Ga Eul." He smiled. "I'm right here. Don't worry I'm here."

Ga Eul eyes flew opened. "Yi Jeong?" She blinked a few times.

"Hi." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. "Yah! I'm was so worried."

"Sorry." Ga Eul pouted. "It's just I dream it again." She sighed. "I'm always a burden."

"Didn't I told not to blame yourself!" Yi Jeong scolded Ga Eul. "Don't worry." He smiled. "I will never leave your side. That's my promise."

"Really?"

"Really." Yi Jeong chuckled as he crashed his lips at Ga Eul's.

_Ga Eul was walking at the street of Seoul when her earing fell at the street. She smiled as she pick it up at the middle of the road. She suddenly saw a car coming at her way. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, Dae Wong was running to her directions then pushed her. The car hit Dae Wong._

_"Dae Wong oppa!" Ga Eul screamed as she approached Dae Wong. "Are you alright?" She asked._

_Dae Wong nodded. "But my hand is hurt." He cried in pain. "Ahh!"_

_"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Ga Eul murmured._

_"Your oppa is alright." Dae Wong wink._

Suddenly, the door flew opened. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong broke the kissed then they looked who was it. It was the F4 together with Jae Kyung and Jan Di. Yi Jeong sighed. "What's up?" He chuckled.

"What do you mean what's up?" Jun Pyo said irritated.

"So, you two were in the middle of your activity." Woo Bin chuckled.

"Shut up." Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ..<strong>

**How was it?**


	43. A perfect couple?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42: A perfect couple?<strong>

It's been a week since Ga Eul was out of the hospital. Ga Eul was smiling while walking at the street of Seoul when a Mercedes stop infront of her. She looked confused, she raised her eyebrow. Suddenly, a driver opened the door, then Yi Jeong step out of the Mercedes smiling. "Hi Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul smiled.

"You said you wanted a date with me, right?" Yi Jeong asked smiling. "Am I still eligible for that date?"

Ga Eul smiled. "Of course."

Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul at the club. There was two girls beside Yi Jeong's. Ga Eul was sitted infront of Yi Jeong. Ga Eul raised her eyebrow then drink her juice. "What is this?" She mumbled. The girls were flirting with Yi Jeong and Yi jeong was flirting back at them.

Ga Eul shook her head then she stood up. She walked toward the restroom. Once, she was there, she looked at the mirror then smiled weakly. She washed her hands then went out of the restroom. She looked at the VIP spot where Yi Jeong was but she was startled when she glanced at her side, to see Yi Jeong was leaning there.

"Yi Jeong." Ga Eul sighed. "You scared me."

Yi Jeong smirked. "If you're going to leave after this then you shouldn't have asked for a date."

Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

Yi Jeong leaned down then he whisphered, "You still haven't seen the highlight yet." He grinned as he grabbed Ga Eul's hand then dragged her out of the club.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul met up with Yi Jeong's father at a fancy restaurant. The three of them were eating in silence. Yi Jeong's father smiled as he looked at Ga Eul. "How was you Ga Eul?" He asked.<p>

"I'm fine." Ga Eul weakly smiled.

"Eat plenty because the Foie Grass here is the best." Yi Jeong's father said.

"Thank you." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong smirked. "It seems like you fancy Ga Eul."

"She's innocent and cute what isn't there to like." Yi Jeong's father grinned.

"I guess I'm similar to you father." Yi Jeong said at the cold tone.

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong ah."

"Even though omma is in the hospital." Yi Jeong continued. "You have your son dating, and you yourself offering foie grass to cute girls even when omma is dying in the hospital." He sighed. "I guess we can't fool our blood."

Yi Jeong's father sighed. "Let's keep our household stories later."

Yi Jeong grinned. "What should we talk about then?" He asked as he hold Ga Eul's hand. "I think this lady is of your taste, should I lend her to you?"

"Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul glared at Yi Jeong.

"Why so serious?" Yi Jeong smirked. "Her age is similar to that girl from before." He looked at Ga Eul. "How about it Ga Eul? My appa is alright isn't he?"

Ga Eul stood up then splash a water at Yi Jeong's face. Yi Jeong's father chuckled.

Yi Jeong gulped.

"Please exuse me." Ga Eul bowed as she storm out of the restaurant.

"Today, you crossed the line son." Yi jeong's father said as he stood up.

Yi Jeong sighed.

* * *

><p>YI Jeong went at his studio drunk. He throw his keys then he sat down at the door way. Suddenly, Ga Eul pick up the keys then opened the studio. She helped Yi Jeong to stand up then they went inside, she opened the lights then she lay Yi jeong down the wooden chair. She was about to leave when Yi Jeong grabbed her wrist.<p>

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong." She mumbled.

"I was scared that child might cry." Yi Jeong murmured. "Like his father, like his mother, I was afraid that child might cry because of me. So, I ran away."

"Are you talking about Eun Jae unni?" Ga Eul asked as a tear fell down at her eyes.

Yi Jeong unhold his grip at Ga Eul's wrist then he fell asleep.

The next morning when Yi Jeong woke up he saw a letter from Ga Eul at the table.

_Yi Jeong ah, I hope you are alright now?_

_Last night, you're talking about Eun Jae unni right?_

_-Ga Eul_

Yi Jeong eyes widen. "Wait. What I told her last night." He cursed. "I shouldn't done that she might cry." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong visited Ga Eul at the Chu residence. She went inside her room then he saw her crying. "Ga Eul." He murmured.<p>

Ga Eul wiped her tears. "Yi Jeong." She weakly smiled.

"About last night I'm really sorry about it."

Ga Eul nodded. "Yah! Do you still love Eun Jae unni?" She asked.

Yi Jeong just stared at Ga Eul. "I don't know really." He murmured.

"Aish! So Yi Jeong!" Ga Eul raised her voice.

Suddenly, Yi Jeong's phone rang. He grabbed his phone then he answered it. "Yoboseyo."

"Yi Jeong. Come at Jan Di's place. Bring Ga Eul." Woo Bin said at the other line.

"Araso." Yi Jeong hung up then he sighed. He looked at Ga Eul. "Ka Ja."

"Where?" Ga Eul asked.

"At Geum Jan Di place."

Ga Eul just nodded.

* * *

><p>The F4 (Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo) and Ga Eul step inside Jan Di's apartment. They looked around. Jan Di and Kang San glanced at each other then back at the F4 and Ga Eul. Yi Jeong smiled. "Hi."<p>

"Hey, yo!" Woo Bin greeted.

"Ga Eul, are you alright?" Jan Di asked.

"Huh? Of course." Ga El laughed as she linked her arms at Yi Jeong's arms. "In front of them. In front of the public, we're a perfect couple." She whisphered that only Yi jeong could hear.

Yi Jeong eyes narrowed then he stared at Ga Eul.

"Yo bro." Woo Bin tapped Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You alright?" Woo Bin asked.

Yi Jeong nodded.

"What happened?" Jan Di asked.

"I heard you moved into a new house." Woo Bin grinned. "So we came for a housewarming party."

Jan Di chuckled. "On a housewarming party, the owner is supposed to invite you for you to come."

"But are you two really in here?" Yi Jeong asked.

"It's a lot better than it looks." Jan Di smiled. "It's quite and safe and."

"And?" Ga Eul questioned.

"The rent fee is really cheap." Kang San added. "Almost free." He chuckled.

Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul nodded.

Suddenly, they heard someone calling.

"Exuse me."

"Who is it?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Geum Jan Di is popular." Woo Bin chuckled.

Jan Di step outside then the F4, Kang San and Ga Eul followed her. To their shock, it was Madam Kang.

"How did you?" Woo Bin asked.

"I almost want to disbelieve my eyes, seeing you guys in the middle of the night." Madam Kang grinned. "And one of these boys had a fiancee already, right Chu Ga Eul?"

"Jun Pyo's not here." Ji Hoo said.

"i know what and where my son is doing." Madam Kang snapped.

"What are you doing in here?" Ga Eul asked.

"I knew you weren't ordinary girl." Madam Kang said to Jan Di. "But you sure have a talent in seducing men."

"President Jang." Yi Jeong said in a warning tone.

"It's not like that." Woo Bin frowned.

"Just leave my son and never see him."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	44. Truth or Dare?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: truth or dare?<strong>

The F4 ( Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo) and Ga Eul went at Jan Di's apartment. Jan Di and Kang San were confused. "Yah! What is this?" Jan Di asked them.

"Geum Jan Di." Woo Bin smiled. "This is our housewarming present."

"What?" Jan Di asked.

The F4 and Ga Eul went inside Jan Di's apartment. They started to redecorate the apartment. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul keep glancing at each other. "Ga Eul." Yi Jeong mumbled. "I'll think who I love the most." He whisphered at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul smiled. A true smiled. "I'll be waiting for your answer."

After an hour, the F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul were eating while Kang San were now asleep. Yi Jeong smiled as he looked at Ga Eul.

Woo Bin sighed. "It feels great."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "It's been a while since I felt like this." He looked at Woo Bin. "Doesn't it feel we're at a MT?" He asked.

Woo Bin chuckled.

"Since, it's a little boring." Ga Eul smiled.

"You don't mean you start kissing or something." Woo Bin joked.

Yi Jeong laughed then he playfully punch Woo Bin's arm.

"Do you want to play a game?" Ga Eul suggested.

"Game?" Yi Jeong questioned.

Ga Eul smiled. "When you're staying up ata MT, there's something that can't be left out."

"What's that?" Woo Bin asked, curious.

"The truth or dare game." Ga Eul answered.

"Truth or dare game?" Yi Jeong questioned.

Suddenly, Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo entered Jan Di's apartment. "Me too! Me too!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung sat down then Ga Eul placed a bottle at the middle of the table. "In order, you ask a question to the person you want to know something about." She explained.

"How do you know if it's a truth or lie?" Woo Bin asked.

"You can't lie." Ga Eul stated. "Instead, you have a not talk ."

"A not talk?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"If you don't want to answer to that question, as a punishment to that person who asked the question -" Ga Eul was interrupted by Jae Kyung when she spoke up.

"You have to kiss them." Jae Kyung grinned.

Ga Eul gulped. "Why would we do that?" She asked.

"What? It's fun." Jae Kyung complained.

Woo bin chcukled. "All right, since we're doing it, how about a french kiss?" He grinned.

"No way!" Jun Pyo said.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Then, a peack on the forehead?" He looked at Ga Eul. "That's pretty decent, right?"

Ga Eul bite her lower lips.

"Unless." Yi Jeong smirked. "Do you want to get hit?"

"That's sounds good too." Woo Bin grinned as he pick an can then he toss it.

"Kiss then." Ga Eul frowned.

"Let's begin the game then." Woo Bin smirked.

Ga Eul smiled as she spins the bottle at the table, the bottle stoped at Yi Jeong. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong smiling. Yi Jeong looked back at Ga Eul then he smiled. Ga Eul weakly smiled at him, she raised her eyebrow.

"Is it me?" Yi Jeong chuckled then he looked at Ji Hoo. "Yoon Ji Hoo." He called. "Because Seo Hyun, can you love someone else?" He asked.

Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di then Jan Di smiled at him. He looked at Yi Jeong. "I want to try it." He smirked.

"Try what sunbae?" Ga Eul asked.

Ji Hoo stood up then he approached Yi Jeong.

"No way! Yah!" Yi Jeong complained as Ji Hoo kissed him.

Ji Hoo chuckled as he went back to his seat. He chuckled.

"Yuck!" Yi Jeong murmured.

Ga Eul burst out laughing.

"Yah! Stop laughing!" Yi Jeong said in a irritated tone.

Ga Eul smiled.

"Is it my turn?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah." Yi Jeong nodded.

Ji Hoo glanced at Jun Pyo. "Jun Pyo." He called. "If the person you love is having a hard time because of you, would you let her go?" He asked.

Jae Kyung suddenly looked at Jan Di.

"No." Jun Pyo answered. "I won't let her go. I can't let her go. I'm going to hold her tightly and make her happy."

Jae Kyung weakly smiled.

"It's my turn now." Jun Pyo looked at Jan Di. "Geum Jan Di." He called. "The promise we made on the street is it till intact?" He asked.

Jan Di shook her head. "No. That person who made that promise and the person that heard that promise doesn't exist anymore." She chuckled. "Is it me now?" She asked then looked at Woo Bin. "Woo Bin sunbae." She called.

"Me?" Woo Bin pointed himself.

"If F4 were girls, who would you marry?" Jan Di asked.

Yi Jeong were drinking his wine then he choked.

"What?" Woo Bin chuckled.

Ga Eul chuckled. "I'm really curious. Who is it?"

"No way. I wouldn't have any." Woo Bin declared. "I wouldn't allow it." He glanced at Jun Pyo. "Obnoxious." Then he glanced at Ji Hoo. "Strange." And lastly, he glanced at Yi Jeong. "A cold-blooded Ex-Cassanova."

Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo glared at Woo Bin.

"You want me to live the rest of my life with these people?" Woo Bin complained. "I'd rather just go live at a monastery."

Ga Eul laughed.

"What did you say?" Yi Jeong frowned.

"Obnoxious?" Jun Pyo questioned.

"Strange?" Ji Hoo frowned.

"A cold0blooded Ex-Cassanova?" Yi Jeong glared at his bestfriend.

Woo Bin smiled.

"There's gonna be a news tomorrow." Ji Hoo grinned.

"Song Woo Bin die because he called his friend a obnoxious, strange and a cold-blooded ex-cassanova." Yi Jeong grinned.

Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung burst out laughing.

"Yah! It's my turn now." Woo Bin rolled his eyes then he looked at Ga Eul. "Ga Eul." He smiled. "Did you and Yi Jeong do it?" He smirked.

"Do it?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul asked at the same time.

"You know what I mean." Woo Bin grinned.

"Yah! Sunbae!" Ga Eul frowned. "Of course, we didn't araso?"

"Woo Bin." Yi Jeong sighed. "Stop talking nonesense."

"It's my turn now." Ga Eul smiled. "Yi Jeong ah." She looked at Yi Jeong. "Who will choose between your girlfriend and your first love?" She asked.

Yi Jeong become silence then he stood up.

"Yah! What are you doing?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

Yi Jeong kissed Ga Eul's forehead. "I'll think it hard Ga Eul." He smiled.

Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was looking at his things when he saw the arm warmer that Ga Eul made for him. He pick up then he smiled at himself. He put the arm warmer then looked at it closely. "Ga Eul." He nodded as he headed where Ga Eul is right now at Eun Jae's pottery school.<p>

Meanwhile, Ga Eul was doing pottery when Eun Jae approach her. "I'll see you tomorrow." Eun Jae said to her.

Ga Eul looked up. "Yeah." She smiled as she noticed a puzzled that Eun Jae was holding. "What's that?" She asked. "It's so unique." She smiled.

"I made it when I was little." Eun Jae explained.

Ga Eul nodded. "Wow! It has letters on it." She smiled. "It's pretty. Can I borrow it?"

"Sure." Eun Jae nodded. "But return it to me. It's important to me."

Ga Eul nodded as Eun Jae gave to her the puzzle. Eun Jae walked away. Ga Eul continued doing pottery when she heard a foot steps coming. She looked up then saw Yi Jeong.

"Hi!" Yi Jeong smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	45. Yi Jeong's air

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Yi Jeong's air<strong>

Yi Jeong was looking at the pottery pieces that was display while Ga Eul was doing pottery. Yi Jeong approached Ga Eul as he guide Ga Eul on how to do pottery, he smiled but suddenly he saw a familiar puzzle piece. He pick it up. "This one."

Ga Eul looked up. "Oh. Isn't it pretty?" She smiled. "It's unique and doesn't look that difficult to make it, so I want to give it a try."

"Where did you get it from?" Yi Jeong asked still looking at the puzzle.

"Why?" Ga Eul asked, confused.

Yi Jeong drop the puzzle at the table. "Tell me! Where did you find it!" He raised his voice as he grabbed Ga Eul's shoulder.

"From Eun Jae unni." Ga Eul bite her lower lips. "Remember she teach pottery in here."

Yi Jeongstorm out of the room leaving a stunned Ga Eul. Ga Eul pick up the puzzle then she started crying.

_"To me that friend was my kilin and potter's wheel." Eun Jae smiled._

_"I was afraid that I would make her cry." Yi Jeong murmured. "Like my father, and my mother. Not to make her cry because of me. I ran away."_

"Impossible." Ga Eul murmured. "Eun Jae unni first love is Yi Jeong." She cry harder. "This isn't happening."

* * *

><p>"Sorry Ga Eul. I'm confuse right now." Yi Jeong sighed as he went inside the pottery school that Eun Jae was teaching. He saw Eun Jae was alone in the room so he decided to step inside the room. "Cha Eun Jae." He called.<p>

Eun Jae turned around then see saw Yi jeong. "Yi Jeong."

YI Jeong weakly smiled. "I used to be the one hiding. I'm always it so I never get to seek." He approached Eun Jae. "It's pretty hard. Cha Eun Jae." He nodded. "Don't you think you hid too well?" He asked. "I was almost about to give up on the game."

"Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong weakly smiled. Unknown to them, Ga Eul was there and she heard everything. She was crying then she sighed. She entered the room. "Unni. Yi Jeong." She murmured.

Both Yi Jeong and Eun Jae turned their heads and they saw Ga Eul crying.

"Ga Eul." Yi Jeong murmured. "Let me explain."

Ga Eul shook her head. "No need." She snapped. "I don't want to see you!" She raised her voice.

Yi Jeong grabbed Ga Eul's arm. "Yah! Chu Ga Eul."

Ga Eul slapped Yi Jeong at his face that made Eun Jae's eyes widen.

"I hate you!" Ga Eul shouted then she jerked Yi Jeong's hand then storm out of the room.

"This is all my fault." Yi Jeong murmured as a tear fell at his eyes. "Saranghae Ga Eul. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di are at the porridge shop and the two of them were depressed. They sighed. Suddenly, the door flew opened and it was MIn Ji. She smiled. "Ga Eul. Jan Di." She sat down infront of Jan Di and Ga Eul. She raised her eyebrow. "What's with that face?" She asked.<p>

Ga Eul and Jan Di sighed.

"Why does nothing work for the both of us?" Jan Di asked.

Min Ji frowned. "Yah! What's wrong really?"

Ga Eul sighed. "What do you think is worse?" Ga Eul asked. "Being the personal maid of your ex-boyfriend or accidentally putting my fiancee with his first love together."

"It doesn't matter." Jan Di sighed. "Our life sucks."

Min Ji shook her head. "Don't let her go. I know that he love you, araso?"

Ga Eul weakly smiled.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong sat down with a sad face then he looked at the puzzle piece that he was holding.<p>

_Eun Jae and Yi Jeong are walking around at the Woo Sung museum, Eun Jae was looking around. She smiled. "It has been a while since I have been in here."_

_"Do you remember getting in trouble from playing hide and seek in here?" Yi Jeong asked._

_"Of course." Eun Jae chuckled. "I had to clean for a week as punishment."_

_"Right." Yi Jeong nodded. "And you said you were cold so we tried to heat up and we got in trouble again."_

_"You were the one told me you were cold." Eun Jae laughed._

_"No way! That was you." Yi Jeong shook his head. "No. Was it me?" He laughed._

_"Your mother." Eun Jae looked at Yi Jeong. "Is she well?" She asked._

_"She's well." Yi Jeong said in a cold tone. "Do you want to know about appa to?" He asked without looking at Eun Jae._

_"What about you? You have been well right?" Eun Jae asked._

_Yi Jeong looked at Eun jae. His eyes narrowed. "Are you serious? Are you really serious?" He frowned. "Why did you do it? How could you do that all of the sudden?" He raised his voice. "Without a warning, how could you disappear like that? Do you know how I felt?" He looked down. "I felt suffocated as though the air I breathed was all gone. Can you imagine how I felt?"_

_Eun Jae shook her head. "I wasn't the air."_

_Yi Jeong looked up. "What?"_

_"I wasn't your air Yi Jeong ah." Eun Jae smiled. "It's Ga Eul." She smiled. "I was just a breeze that you mistook for the air." She chcukled. "I thought, if I wanted to, I could stay at your side forever."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Yi Jeong asked._

_"A breeze." Eun Jae said. "Once it passes by, it can't come back to the same place So Yi Jeong."_

_"Eun Jae." Yi Jeong murmured._

_"What will you feel when Ga Eul left you?" Eun Jae asked._

_"I can't leave without her." Yi Jeong murmured."I want to die without her."_

_"Then, she really is your air." Eun Jae smiled._

Suddenly, the door flew opened. It was Ga Eul. Yi Jeong sighed. "Oh. It was you Ga Eul." He smiled.

"Why are you being like this?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong hide the puzzle from Ga Eul. "Can we talk later?"

Ga Eul weakly smile. "Yi Jeong ah, how could you act so much better than me back then when now you've become like this?" She asked.

"Can you shut up and leave?" Yi Jeong snapped.

"No, if I shut up now, I'll probably have to watch you spend your life in this condition." Ga Eul said. "So, I think I'll say a few more things."

Yi Jeong sighed.

"So Yi Jeong." Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "You're a liar. You're immatureand a pathetic coward."

Yi Jeong looked up. "What did you say?"

"You said you pretended because you didn't want to hurt her, right?" Ga Eul continued. "No. It was you, Yi Jeong, who doesn't want to get hurt. You thought that she'll see you for what you are and that she'd run away."

"Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jeong gave her a warning tone.

"I know." Ga Eul nodded. "Your cool and collected self is just a mask but the So Yi Jeong I love." She bite her lower lips. "He's afraid of love. He's afraid of people leaving like a child." She weakly smiled.

Yi Jeong looked away.

Ga Eul gave Yi Jeong a puzzle piece that Ga Eul borrowed form Eun Jae. "Children. In front of what they want they really want, they don't hesitate." She sighed.

Yi Jeong grabbed Ga Eul's arm. "Saranghae Chu Ga Eul." He declared. "You. You're the one that I choose." He smiled.

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong pushed Ga Eul towards him that made her sat down at his lap. He smiled. "I miss you."

"Me too." Ga Eul admitted then she buried her head at Yi Jeong chest.

Yi Jeong chcukled. "You're my air." He cupped Ga Eul's chin then he claimed Ga Eul's lips. It was perfect night for the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>


	46. three years ago On Valentine's Day

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: three years ago. On Valentine's Day<strong>

The F4 are at their louge sitted quietly. Yi Jeong looked at Jun Pyo. "What are you gonna do now?" He asked.

Jun Pyo sighed. "I don't know either." He sighed once again. "It feels like a bomb wnt off in my head and everything is scrambled." He frowned. "What should I do?" He wondered aloud.

"You have to find a way." Ji Hoo said.

Jun Pyo looked at Ji Hoo.

"Only you. You have to find a solution." Ji Hoo looked at Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo looked away.

Woo Bin looked at the wedding invitation. "If this was like the past the solution of coursewould be to marry her." He put down the invitation at the table. "How is it that we become ones who question and worry about our definite solution."

Jun Pyo storm out of the F4 lounge.

Woo Bin sighed. "It looks like we're going to end up being groomsmen."

Yi Jeong frowned.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Jan Di are at the porridge shop. Jan Di was wiping the table while Ga Eul was looking at Jan Di with a worried expression. "You okay?" She asked.<p>

"About what?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul shook her head. "You know what." She sighed. "Jan Di ah, this time it's a real marriage. You know that marriage is different from dating for a few days and then break up." She frowned.

Jan Di sighed. "Gu Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung unni. That's their future."

Ga Eul sighed. "Jan Di ah!" She protested.

"I'm busy Ga Eul. Let's talk later, araso?" She laughed.

"Araso." Ga Eul murmured.

The F4 (Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong) together witth Ga Eul and Jan Di went at the Jeju Island because Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung wedding will be held in there. Jun Pyo and Jae KYung was already in there. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are sitted beside each other at the private jet plane. They rested their heads at each other.

After a couple of hours, they now arrived at the Jeju Island. Yi Jeong was riding his neon orange sports car with Ga Eul. Woo Bin with his yellow sports car while Ji Hoo was at his white sports car with Jan Di. Ga Eul chcukled as she looked at Yi Jeong. "Wow! The air feels so nice."

Yi Jeong shook his head as he chuckled. "I'll be talking with the guys later."

Ga Eul nodded. "I'll just tour around or something."

Yi Jeong laughed.

Ga Eul raised her eyebrow. "What?"

Yi Jeong smiled. "I really love you."

Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

><p>The F4 (Woo Bin, Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong) approached Jun Pyo. Woo Bin looked at Jun Pyo. "Are you okay?" He asked Jun Pyo.<p>

"So, days like this will really come huh." Yi Jeong said without looking at Jun Pyo.

"Jan Di. She come with us." Ji Hoo informed Jun Pyo.

"Does any of this make sense?" Jun Pyo complained. "Whether the monkey asked her to be the maid of honor or the girl that accepted it."

Ji Hoo looked at Jun Pyo. "Who do you think is having the hardest time right now?" He asked.

Yi Jeong sighed. "Let's just play soccer." He suggested.

Woo Bin grinned. "That's a good idea bro."

* * *

><p>The F4 started playing soccer but Jun Pyo always try to have the ball in his hands. So, he end up playing all alone. Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo were just looking at Jun Pyo who was playing alone at the grassfield. They sighed.<p>

"Yah! Jun Pyo!" Woo Bin called. "Stop playing already."

"He might be trying to get faint." Yi Jeong murmured as he stood up. "I should be going."

"Going to your Ga Eul." Woo Bin teased.

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "Oh. Shut up."

"Your really luck man." Woo Bin smiled.

"Thanks." Yi Jeong smiled back.

"Anytime bro."

Meanwhile, Ga Eul was walking at the field of flowers and she was spacing out that time.

_"Unni, why did you leave him?" Ga Eul asked Eun Jae filled with curiousity._

_"Who knows." Eun Jae smiled. "How did we break up?" She wondered. "You asked if I confessed, right?" She glanced at Ga Eul. _

_Ga Eul nodded._

_"I did confess." Eun Jae admitted. "Just once I gathered up all my courage for ten years worth of feelings that I had been carrying around It was Valentine's Day." She smiled. "Believing that if we were destined, that how I truly felt would be understood I put up everything on the line."_

_Ga Eul nodded. "So, how did it turn out?" She asked._

_Eun Jae shook her head. "I wasn't able to get it through to that person my feeling that is."_

_Ga Eul nodded._

_"The amazing thing is." Eun Jae smiled. "After I did that my heart completed emptied." She chuckled. "Like how the low tide drifts away I thought alright it's up to this point. As I felt us being combed through, it was almost to the point where I felt like I could almost touch that feeling." She smiled. "It felt like solving a math problem that I had been working on for a very long time." She looked at Ga Eul. "I felt it was for the better._

_"And it didn't hurt afterwards?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow._

_"I've done everything I could without any regrets so it didn't hurt." Eun Jae answered._

_Ga Eul smiled._

_"So Ga Eul." Eun Jae smiled. "Keep trying until you have no regrets."_

_Ga Eul nodded. "Unni. It's Yi Jeong, right?" She looked at Eun Jae._

_Eun Jae nodded._

Suddenly, Ga Eul was snapped back into reality when she heard Yi Jeong's voice. "Isn't the situation too serious for you to be playing in the field of flowers?" YI Jeong chcukled as he approach Ga Eul.

Ga Eul weakly smiled. "At this age, a marriage of convenience, it doesn't seem real." She shook her hread, slowly.

"In our world." Yi Jeong said in a serious tone. "It's nothing to be surpprised about. Look at us."

"You too." Ga Eul growled. "Do you accept this kind of future as well?" She asked.

"Who knows." Yi Jeong sighed. "Whether it's kind of future or that kind of future neither one looks too different from the other."

Ga Eul gulped. "How could you be so irresponsible about your one and only life." She scolded Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong smiled.

"Because you're like this, no one can stay by your side." Ga Eul blurt out.

Yi Jeong glared at Ga Eul. "Even though, you knew about my family and my weakness. Is this why you're acting as if you knew everything?" He said in a cold tone. He turned around and he started walking away from Ga Eul.

"Why on earth didn't you come to see her?" Ga Eul asked that made Yi Jeong to turned around to looked at her. "Three years ago. On Valentine's Day."

* * *

><p>Mr. So looked at Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu then he smiled. "They will marry each other soon." He smirked.<p>

Mrs. Chu nodded. "No doubt about it." She smiled. "But when?" She asked.

"How about a month for now." Mr. Chu suggested.

Mrs. Chu clapped her hands together. "That's a great idea, honey."

Mr. So nodded. "We will announce it when Ga Eul and Yi Jeong return back."

"I'm so excited about it." Mrs. Chu chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued<strong>

**how was it?**


	47. The Big Announcement

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: The Big Announcement<strong>

The F4, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung together with Madam Kang and the guests are now at the church. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung are now getting married. They now faced the priest.

"The ceremony for the union of Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung will begin." The priest said. "To this couple comes marriage and the union of the bride and groom. If anyone object now please speack."

Jae Kyung raised her eight hand then the priest raised his eyebrow. Jun Pyo glanced at Jae Kyung.

"What are you doing?" The priest murmured.

"I object to this wedding." Jae Kyung stated.

"Miss Jae Kyung!" Madam Kang exclaimed.

"Jae Kyung, what are you doing?" Mr. Ha asked his daughter.

"I, the bride, Ha Jae Kyung, object to this wedding." Jae Kyung declared as she turned around. "Aren't there any others who object?" She asked.

Ji Hoo stood up. "I also object."

Next, Woo Bin stood up smiling. "I also object."

Yi Jeong stood up. "Me too." He smiled showing his dimples.

"Me too." Ga Eul stood up. "I also object."

"Miss Jae Kyung." Madam Kang shook her head. "This joke seem a little overboard."

Jae Kyung looked at Madam Kang. "Madam Chairman." Then she looked at her parents. "Appa. Omma." She smiled. "This isn't a joke. I can't go along with this marriage with Gu Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo blink a few times.

"Marriage doesn't suit me now." Jae Kyung shook her head. "I'm sorry. Because of my conduct, I've caused a lot of trouble."

Madam Kang gulped. "Unbelivable." She stood up and storm out then the others followed expect from the F4 and Ga Eul.

"What happened?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I'm usually a pretty cool girl." Jae Kyung laughed.

"Unni!" Ga Eul exclaimed as she run toward Jae Kyung to hugged her.

Jae Kyung smiled. She broke the hugged. "Oh yeah. Chen." She grabbed her phone and dialled Chen's number. "Chen, how is it going?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was driving his neon orange sport car and Ga Eul was at his side looking at the surroundings. They stop near the beach then Yi Jeong step out of his sport car then Ga Eul followed him. They are infront of the sport car. Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist while Ga Eul rested her head at Yi Jeong's shoulder and that time she was crying.<p>

"Until when are you going to keep crying?" Yi Jeong asked as he glanced at Ga Eul. "If someone saw you, I would look like the bad guy."

"Where can you find something more than beautiful happy ending?" Ga Eul asked, still crying. "Jae Kyung unni is so cool."

Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. "That day." He said in a serious tone. "You asked why I didn't go, right?"

Ga Eul looked up at Yi Jeong.

"I." Yi Jeong sighed. "Don't believe in happy endings."

"Is this because of your parents?" Ga Eul asked.

Yi Jeong weakly smiled.

_Yi Jeong went inside at his studio and two girls were linked at his arms. They stopped from walking when they saw Eun Jae was there, waiting for Yi Jeong to arrived. Eun Jae stood up then she suddenly pushed a pottery piece at the floor. She pick it up but suddenly, one of her finger bleed._

_"Ouch!" Eun Jae murmured._

_"Are you okay?" Yi Jeong asked as he sip the blood from Eun Jae's finger. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket then iie it with Eun Jae's finger. "This is why I always tell you to be careful all the time!" He scolded her._

_"Sorry." Eun Jae mumbled. "I'm okay." She looked up at the two girls. "You have guests so I'll get going." She stood up then storm out of the studio but Yi Jeong followed her outside._

_Yi Jeong sighed. "Weren't you waiting because you had something to tell me?" He asked._

_Eun Jae turned around to see Yi Jeong. "I had a favor to ask you." She declared._

Yi Jeong sighed while Ga Eul looked at him closely. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

Ga Eul smiled as she grabbed Yi Jeong's collar then she kissed him. Yi Jeong eyes widen by her sudden bold statement. A few seconds later, he kissed him back. He pulled her closer to him. They broke the kissed then Ga Eul buried her head at Yi Jeong's chest. "Where do you think Jan Di and Jun Pyo sunbae right now?" She murmured.

"I don't know." Yi Jeong chuckled. "But I know that they happy right now."

* * *

><p>The F4 ( Yi Jeong, Wo Bin and Ji Hoo) together with Ga Eul and Jae kYung visited where Jan Di and Jun Pyo right now. They saw them cuddled at the cough. Woo Bin smiled. "Look at this bliss."<p>

Jun Pyo and Jan Di looked at them. Jan Di smiled. "When did you arrive?" She asked.

Ga Eul came from behind Yi Jeong smiling. "Jan Di ah!" She exclaimed.

"Ga Eul ah!" Jan Di exclaimed as she stood up then hugged Ga Eul. Ga Eul and Jan Di both laughed.

The F4 smiled at them.

"Yah! Whata re you guys doing?" Jae Kyung complained. "Let's eat." She chuckled.

The F4 together with Ga Eul, Jan Di and Jae Kyung went at the dinning area and they started eating. They were fooling around, laughing and joking at each other. Suddenly, Ga Eul phone vibrate. She looked at the text message.

_Ga Eul. When you are going home? _

_I miss you already_

_- Omma_

"Weird." Ga Eul mumbled.

"What's weird sweetheart?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Here. Look at this." Ga Eul gave her phone to Yi Jeong then Yi Jeong read it.

"It's really strange." Yi Jeong nodded. "What do you think they are plainning?" He glanced at Ga Eul.

"Don't know." Ga Eul sighed.

Yi Jeong smiled then pinched Ga Eul's cheeks. "You're so cute."

"Ouch!" Ga Eul pouted.

"You two are so sweet." Jae Kyung commented.

Yi Jeong smiled while Ga Eul blushed. Yi Jeong rested his forehead at Ga Eul. "Honey. Don't blush, araso?"

Ga Eul looked away.

Woo Bin laughed. "See. Yi Jeong. You're girl is so adorable." He grinned. "She's blushing."

* * *

><p>The gang are now back at Seoul. Mr. Chu, Mrs. Chu and together with Mrs. So invited a lot of people because there gonna be a party at So mansion. The F4, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung are there were there casual clothes. Ga Eul looked around then she sighed. "THey're so many people." She murmured but she suddenly feel a warm hand that was wrapped around her waist. "Jeong ah." She smiled as she face him.<p>

Yi Jeong smiled. "Hi. Ga Eul."

Ga Eul chuckled. "Hi."

"Yo! Yo!" Woo Bin said. "You two love birds! Stop with your lovely dovey."

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes. "We want to."

"But what's going on?" Jun Pyo asked. "What's with the sudden party?"

"Is there be a announcement?" Ji Hoo asked.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul shook their head.

"Yah! Little sis!" Dae Wong approach them. "Be ready." He smirked.

"What?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow.

"See you around." Dae Wong walked away.

"Yah! Oppa!" Ga Eul pouted.

"What's really going on?" Jae Kyung wondered.

Suddenly, they heard Mrs. Chu voice. "Giid evening everyone. Thanks for coming all the way in here." She smiled.

"You know my son. So Yi Jeong." Mrs. So said.

"And my daughter, Chu Ga Eul." Mr. Chu added.

"Are engaged since they were young." Mr. So continued. "So, we will announced something important to all of you."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul looked at each other. "Announce?"

"Important?" Jan Di questioned. "What is this Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "I don't know." She murmured.

"Chu Ga Eul and my son, So Yi Jeong are getting married." Mrs. So announced. "As soon as possible."

"What?" Ga Eul and Yi Jeong asked at the same time.

"Yo bro! Congrats." Woo Bin smiled.

"Wow!" Jae Kyung smiled. "Little sister. That's great."

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul just smiled at them.

"Yah! So Yi Jeon! Why didn't you tell us that you're getting marry." Jun Pyo demand.

Yi Jeong sighed. "I don't know any of this."

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued ..<strong>


	48. I found it

**Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 : I found it<strong>

_Shinwa Group and JK Group merger has become uncertain, and the stock market and the government are watching Shinwa Group movements. Shinwa Group had planned to become-in-laws with the American-based JK. Now due to the broken engagement, Shinwa Group is going down._

_Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong are now getting marry as soon as possible. According to Mr. So, and Mr. Chu they want their children to marry a month but now they want it as soon as possible. Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong are the heirs of the two largest Kore museum._

Ga Eul was infront of studio but suddenly, she remember what Yi Jeong told to her two weeks ago after their wedding.

_"When I think about it, that was the first time Eun Jae asked for a favor." Yi Jeong said in a serious voice. "That day. Do you know what I was doing?" He asked._

Ga Eul step inside the studio but Yi Jeong wasn't there. She sighed as she sat down.

_"I had a favor to ask." Eun Jae stated. _

_"Favor?" Yi Jeong questioned._

_Eun Jae grabbed a piece of envelope inside at her bag then, gave it to Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. Eun Jae smiled. "Tomorrow morning. By 7 come to that place." She started walking away. "Don't ask me for the reason. Just do it. I'll be waiting."_

_Yi Jeong went inside his studio while the two girls are dancing. He put the envelpe at the table and then started preparing a tea but suddenly his phone rang. He answered it. "What is it?" He aske in a irritated tone._

_"Let's go on a farewell trip. As a family." Mrs. So said at the other line._

_"Farewell trip?" Yi Jeong questioned._

_"Please contact your appa."_

_"And if I get him for you?" Yi Jeong frowned. "What's the use? Come on. We're a broken family." He hung up then he suddenly push the tea that made the envelope to get wet. He throw it away immediately._

She rested her head at the table then she fall asleep. Yi Jeong went inside then he saw Ga Eul sleeping. Yi Jeong chuckled. "Aish! What are you doing?" He sighed as he carry her to their bedroom.

_"Do you So Yi Jeong take Chu Ga Eul as your wife?" The priest asked._

_"I do." Yi Jeong smiled._

_"Do you Chu Ga Eul take So Yi Jeong as your husband?" The priest asked._

_"Of course." Ga Eul chuckled. "I mean. I do."_

_Yi Jeong chuckled._

Yi Jeong lay Ga Eul down at the bed then he remove his coat. He lay down beside Ga Eul, wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist. He smiled as he closed his eyes to sleep. THe next morning, Ga Eul blink her eyes to see his handsome sleeping. She smiled.

"I know I'm handsome." Yi Jeong said his eyes were still closed.

Ga Eul was startled. "Yah! You startled me So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong smiled. "Morning my beautiful wife." He winked.

"Morning handsome." Ga Eul laughed. "Yah! Why are you aren't doing pottery anymore?"

"I gave it up." Yi Jeong sighed.

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong was sitted at his studio. He sighed. "Where is she righ now?" She wondered.<p>

_"Are you quitting?" Ga Eul asked. "Are you really going to run away like this?"_

_Yi Jeong looked away._

_"Do you think that this is what that person wants?" Ga Eul asked. _

_"It doesn't matter anymore." Yi Jeong sighed._

_"It matters to me!" Ga Eul raised her voice. "In order to make your heart strong so that it isn't easily broken. You said I needed to be molded, and shapped and burned in fiery oven to endure that. So that you don't have any regrets. You said that."_

_"It was all nonsense." Yi Jeong murmured._

_Ga Eul grabbed Yi Jeong's hand. "It's not over yet." She declared. "You haven't done everything yet. I can't give up like this." She looked at his hand. "This hand. I'm going to make this move again." She stated as she storm out of their house._

Yi Jeong looked at his ring. A marriage ring.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went to a building but a guy stopped her from entering but Ga Eul was trying to get inside. "I just need to get in."<p>

The guy pushed Ga Eul. "Go away."

Ga Eul walked away as she entered a different building. "Can I go inside?" She asked a guy.

"Go ahead."

Ga Eul went at the roof top then she sighed. "This isn't it." Suddenly, her phone then grabbed her phone. She looked at the caller ID 'So Yi Jeong'. She didn't answered his husband call. "Sorry. Yi Jeong ah. Not now." She murmured.

The next morning, Ga Eul went at the porridge shop to visit Jan Di. Jan Di smiled. "How's the marriage life?" She teased.

"It's alright." Ga Eul weakly smiled as she was about to fall.

"Ga Eul. You alright?" Jan Di asked.

Ga Eul sat down. "Yah! What are you doing these days?" She asked. "According to Yi Jeong sunbae, you haven't sleeping and you going home late." She looked closely at Ga Eul. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry." Ga Eul said in a weak voice. "I had to find it."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Ga Eul went inside their house exhausted. She saw Yi Jeong touching the puzzle. Yi Jeong looked up and saw Ga Eul with a exhausted expression then he approached her, worried. "Ga Eul." He wrapped his hand around Ga Eul's shoulder.<p>

Ga Eul sighed. "Yi Jeong ah. I found it."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked.

"I finally found it."

* * *

><p>to be continued<p> 


	49. Big trouble

Ga **Are You My Soulmate?**

**Summary: **My own version of Boys Over Flower but the main characters are Ga Eul and Yi Jeong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Big trouble<strong>

Ga Eul lead Yi Jeong at a building then they end up at the rooftop. Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul, a little confused on what they're doing at the rooftop at that time. "Ga Eul ah."

Ga Eul weakly smiled as she covered by her both hands Yi Jeong's eyes. She looked at her watch then she sighed. She uncovered Yi Jeong's eyes. Yi Jeong blinked a few times then he looked at the billboard then he's eyes widen when he saw what it did say.

_'I love you Yi Jeong'_

Yi Jeong was about to cry.

"On that day." Ga Eul started. "The sunrise was at 7:00 am." A tear fell at her eyes. "This was only visible right at sunrise, for just a few seconds. That message." She looked at Yi Jeong. Suddenly, Yi Jeong hugged her tight. "Yi Jeong ah." She mumbled.

"Thank you." Yi Jeong murmured. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Ga Eul smiled. "You know that I'll do everything for you, right?"

Yi Jeong smiled as he kissed Ga Eul's forehead. "Saranghae. Ga Eul."

"Saranghae." Ga Eul smiled as she kissed Yi Jeong.

_Ga Eul was walking at the center of the church towards Yi Jeong. She was smiling while she was appraoching Yi Jeong. Once, she approach Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong smirked at her then he smiled. "You ready Mrs. So?" He teased her._

_Ga Eul chuckled. "Stop it." She rolled her eyes. "You're really full of yourself."_

_Yi Jeong chuckled as he faced the priest. Also, Ga Eul looked at the priest. The priest smiled at the two of them. "Shall we begin?" He looked around. "We are all gather in here to celebrate a special occassion."_

_Ga Eul glanced at Yi Jeong as she smiled._

_"So Yi Jeong." The priest called. "Do you take Chu Ga Eul as your wife?"_

_Yi Jeong nodded. "I do." He smiled._

_"Chu Ga Eul." The priiest said. "Do you take So Yi Jeong as your husband?"_

_Ga Eul smiled. "I do."_

_"You may kiss the bride."_

_Yi Jeong smirked as he crashed his lips at Ga Eul's._

* * *

><p>Ga Eul entered the So mansion then she saw Yi Jeong doing pottery using his bare feet. She smiled as she saw this scene. Yi Jeong looked up then he saw Ga Eul. "I have a good news and a bad news." He declared. "Which one do you want to hear first?" He asked.<p>

Ga Eul just rolled her eyes.

Yi Jeong smiled. "Ah. I know Ga Eul's style." He glanced at Ga Eul. "Bad news first, right?" He asked.

Ga Eul blinked a few times then she weakly smiled at her husband.

Yi Jeong faced Ga Eul. "I may not be good as before." He looked at his hand. "This hand." He looked up at Ga Eul. "Whether the pottery gods will choose it again, I don't know."

Ga Eul shook her head. "Aniyo. They will."

Yi Jeong chuckled as he smiled at the same time.

"But what's the good news?" Ga Eul asked, curious.

"Even with all that, the fact that I will continue." Yi Jeong said in a serious voice. "I'm not going to avoid it anymore. If you give up once, how much you regret it." He nodded. "I learned it thanks to you." He smiled showing his dimples.

Ga Eul smiled back. "Yi Jeong."'

Yi Jeong was reaching for Ga Eul's hand. "Ga Eul, do you want to try it?" He asked smiling.

"Deh." Ga Eul nodded as she approached Yi Jeong and she also started doing pottery using her bare foot. The two of them are doing pottery together happily. Ga Eul giggled as she faced Yi Jeong. "How did you know that I would lsten bad news first?" She asked.

"Because good girls like happy endings." Yi Jeong chuckled.

Ga Eul smiled but she unbalanced herself. Before she fell at the floor, Yi Jeong catches her. He wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist. Ga Eul blinked a few times but the two of them were starring at each other eyes. Yi Jeong smiled. "I may definetly am cool guy nut not a good guy."

Ga Eul chuckled. "You need to get rid of your misconception that good girls want good guys." She smiled.

Yi Jeong chuckled as he was leaning down to kissed Ga Eul. Just a few centimeter but suddenly someone bang the door. "Yo! My man!" It was no other than Song Woo Bin. Suddenly, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong break free from each other while Woo Bin jaw was dropped opened. Ga Eul was blushing like a tomato.

"Aish!" Yi Jeong cursed. "Great timing Song Woo Bin. You ruined it." He said in a irritated voice.

Ga Eul giggled as she looked at Woo Bin. "Woo Bin sunbae, why are you in here?"

"Well, there's a trouble." Woo Bin stated.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then back at Woo Bin. Yi Jeong raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked his bestfriend.

"I was wondering why the witch didn't do anything after the wedding." Woo Bin said in a serious voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Ga Eul asked.

"Then again it seems Ji Hoo has been put into a mess too." Woo Bin added.

"Ji Hoo?" Yi Jeong questioned.

Woo Bin nodded. "It seems like the witch is going to take over Ji Hoo's foundation as well."

"What?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul asked at the same time.

"The development of the new art center in Song-do has already been postponed." Woo Bin explained.

"Then." Yi Jeong looked at Woo Bin. "This is all."

"Her plan." Woo Bin sighed. "To destroy, the only one, Geum Jan Di."

"How could she do that?" Ga Eul complained. "What should we do hubby?" Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She grabbed her phone and saw a message from her bestfriend.

_Ga Eul ah,_

_I'll be going far away. _

_I know your the wife of the famous ex-cassanova_

_don't try to find me, araso?_

_-Geum Jan Di_

Ga Eul frowned. "Aish!" She cursed.

"What's wrong Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked with concerned.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul mumbled.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong glanced at each other then back at Ga Eul. Woo Bin sighed. "What happened?" He asked.

"She went away." Ga Eul murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul gave her phone to Yi Jeong. "Here."

Yi Jeong read the message then he looked Woo Bin, shook her head. "This is bad."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, it's been so long since i updated .. busy in school<strong>

**to be continued ..**

**how was it?**


	50. Jun Pyo amesia?

**Are You My Soulmate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Jun Pyo amesia?<strong>

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went to the cafe two days after. Yi Jeong smiled as he looked at her wife. "Still no news about Jan Di?" He asked.

Ga Eul nodded. "Deh. She hasn't called and she didn't mention where she went to." She sighed.

"She's alright." Yi Jeong chuckled. "She's Geum Jan Di after all."

Ga Eul chuckled. "Looks like you know my friend than I do."

Yi Jeong chuckled at the same time smiled. "Like I said before, I have some knowledge when it comes to girls."

Ga Eul smiled as she nodded.

"But."

"But what?" Ga Eul asked.

"But to you I don't have."

Ga Eul laughed. "Silly." She smiled. "How is Jun Pyo sunbae doing?" She asked.

Yi Jeong frowned. "He's a mess." He stated.

Ga Eul nodded.

"Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong said in a serious voice. "Should we talk about us?"

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went to the Namsan stairs. The two of them were walking down. Yi Jeong sighed as he faced Ga Eul. "Ga Eul I -" But Ga Eul interrupted him.<p>

"I should go first." Ga Eul declared. "I already know how you feel." She weakly smiled. "So, from now on, I'll will not bother you anymore." She chuckled.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong exclaimed.

"Eun Jae unni said before that because she did everything that was within her power." Ga Eul sighed. "That she has no regrets." She weakly smiled. "THank you for giving me my chance to do everything I could do."

Yi Jeong just stared at Ga Eul.

"I will not be a burden to you isn't that great oppa?" Ga Eul smiled. "I'll file a divorce paper. If I hear from Jan Di I'll tell you." She politely bowed when she was about to walked away Yi Jeong grabbed her wrist. Ga Eul looked at him.

"Are you done?" Yi Jeong asked. "Now, it's my turn my jagiya." He smiled showing his dimples. "That will not happen. I choose you, remember? So, you must be at my side forver, araso?"

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul mumbled.

Yi Jeong smiled. "I should get going now." He walked away leaving a stunned Ga Eul at the Namsan stairs.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul was humming when suddenly a arm wrapped at her waist. She smiled to herself as she knew who it was. It was no other than So Yi Jeong, her husband. "Yi Jeong." She turned around to faced him.<p>

"Annyeong. Jagiya." Yi Jeong smiled showing his dimples. "I had a good news to you." He informed her.

"Good news?" Ga Eul questioned. "What is it?" She asked, curious.

"About Geum Jan Di. Ji Hoo found her."

"Where?" Ga Eul asked.

"Ji Hoo already went there and Jun Pyo followed him." Yi Jeong shook his head. "I don't know what's going on with those three."

Ga Eul smiled. "I hope they'll be alright."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "They will. Trust me."

Ga Eul nodded. "Araso."

Yi Jeong tucked Ga Eul's hair. "Saranghae."

"Saranghae." Ga Eul chuckled as Yi Jeong claimed her lips.

"I want you Ga Eul." Yi Jeong murmured as he broke their kissed.

Ga Eul nodded. "Then take me." She smirked.

"Are you sure?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Deh."

"There's no backing out." Yi Jeong reminded her.

"I know." Ga Eul mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were laying at the bed both of them we're naked. Yi Jeong wrapped his arm around Ga Eul's waist while Ga Eul was laying at Yi Jeong's bare naked chest. Silence filled the air but suddenly Yi Jeong phone rang. "Aish!" He cursed as he search it under a pile of clothes. "Yoboseyo." He answered.<p>

"Yi Jeong ah." Woo Bin said in a low voice.

"Yah! What happened?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Go at the Seoul hospital right now."

"Wei? What happen?" Yi Jeong asked with concerned.

"Something happened to Jun Pyo. Hurry." Woo Bin hung up.

Ga Eul looked up to see Yi Jeong shock expression. "Wei? What happened?" She asked.

"Ka Ja." Yi Jeong stood up as he's dreesing up. "Jun Pyo at the Seoul hospital. Something bad happened."

Ga Eul nodded. "Araso."

* * *

><p>As Yi Jeong and Ga Eul arrived at the Seoul hospital they saw the F4, Jan Di and Jun Hee waiting outside the emergency room. "You guys. How's Jun Pyo?" Yi Jeong asked them as Woo Bin shook his head. Yi Jeong sighed.<p>

Ga Eul comforted her husband. "Everything will be alright." She smiled as she looked at Jan Di. "Jan Di ah."

"I'm sorry." Jan Di mumbled.

"It's alright." Ga Eul weakly smiled. "JUst don't do it again, araso?" She scolded her bestfriend.

Jan Di smiled.

But suddenly, Madam Kang arrived with Secretary Kim. Jun Hee stood up then she glared at her mother. "Are you sastified? Is this what you want?" She asked in a angry voice.

"Miss. Please calm down." Secretary Kim said to Jun Hee.

"This is the end." Jun Hee continued. "That you're handling the Shinwa Group's assets to Jun Pyo." She frowned. "Look. Look what you're so called happiness done to your son."

"Ka Ja." Madam Kang said as she walked away with Secretary Kim.

"This is ridiculous." Jun Hee sighed.

Jan Di started to walk away.

"Jan Di ah." Ga Eul called. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Jan Di answered.

* * *

><p>It's been three days when Jun Pyo hospitialized. Jun Pyo flew his eyes when he looked around the room. The F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jun Hee were looking at him. Jun Pyo raised his eyebrow as he looked at Jan Di. "Who are you?" He asked.<p>

"Jun Pyo." Jan Di laughed.

"Yo bro. What's with you?" Woo Bin chuckled. "You knew Geum Jan Di."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "She's you're girlfriend."

"What?" Jun Pyo eyes widen. "Stop joking." He shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Eh?" Ga Eul frowned. "Don't say that Jun Pyo sunbae. Jan Di. Don't you remember Jan Di ah?" She asked.

Jun Pyo shook his head. "I don't remember her."

"Who am I?" Woo Bin asked.

"Song Woo Bin." Jun Pyo answered.

"You knew who am I?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo cursed. "What's with you guys."

* * *

><p>to be continued ..<p> 


	51. Finale

**Are You My Soulmate?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 : Finale<strong>

It's been two weeks since that incident happened and at the same time Jan Di met a girl named Yu Mi. Yu Mi and Jun Pyo become close and Jun Pyo thought that the person that he forgot was Yu Mi. Ga Eul and Jan Di sighed as they frowned.

"I hate this!" Ga Eul complained. "That Yu Mi is so unbelievable."

Jan Di weakly smiled. "Yu Mi is nice."

"Yah!" Ga Eul exclaimed. "She isn't believed me Geum Jan Di." She said in a matter of fact tone.

Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice. "Ga Eul ah." It was Yi Jeong. They turned around and saw the F4 (Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong) walking towards to their direction. They all smiled at the girls.

"Yo! Mrs. So." Woo Bin chuckled as Yi Jeong elbowed him.

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul smiled.

"Let's attend Jun Pyo and Yu Mi part tonight, araso?" Yi Jeong said.

"Party?" Jan Di questioned.

Ga Eul nodded. "Deh! I forget to infrom you. Jun Pyo sunbae and that Yu Mi will announce something tonight at the party."

"Are you going?" Ji Hoo asked Jan Di.

"You must." Yi Jeong smiled.

Jan Di laughed. "Araso."

* * *

><p>Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are watching the kilin to be burned. Their's a silence betweent he two of them. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. "They look happy." She smiled. "The pottery that's in there." She looked away. "Instead of suffering from heat, they rather look happy."<p>

"Why?" Yi Jeong asked looking at the kilin being burned.

"Because if they endure it, once they come out, they will be loved." Ga Eul explained. "They hold that hope."

Yi Jeong smiled. "That's so like you Ga Eul ah."

Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong. "You can tell me now. I'm ready." But Yi Jeong didn't say anything. "You have something to say, right?" She weakly smiled at him.

"Would you like the bad news first again?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul smiled.

"I'm.. I'm leaving." Yi Jeong stated as he looked at Ga Eul.

Ga Eul eyes widen.

"If you think about it, that might not be such a bad news for you." Yi Jeong weakly smiled at his wife.

"Where to?" Ga Eul asked.

"Sweden." Yi Jeong answered.

"When? No." Ga Eul shook her head. "How long?" She asked.

"Soon." Yi Jeong said. "Probably 4 or 5 years."

"That's great." Ga Eul murmured. "You'll be an even greater potter." She smiled.

Yi Jeong smiled.

"If you think about it, this can also be a good news." Ga Eul smiled. "So, what's the other news?" She asked.

"When I come." Yi Jeong smiled. "You'll be the very first person that I'll be looking for."

"Yi Jeong ah." Ga Eul widely smiled.

Yi Jeong smiled back as he kissed Ga Eul's forehead.

* * *

><p>The F4 together with Jan Di and Ga Eul went at Jun Pyo and Yu Mi's party. They looked where Jun Pyo is. He is together with Yu Mi once again. Jan Di sighed. Ga Eul looked at her bestfriend. "You alright?" She asked with concerned.<p>

"Deh." Jan Di nodded.

Jun Pyo together with Yu Mi went to the center and Jun Pyo was holding a microphone. "Hi. Thanks for coming in this party." Jun Pyo smiled. "As you know I'll announced something important to all of you." He looked at Yu Mi. "I, Gu Jun Pyo nad Jang Yu Mi will go to the America to study."

"What?" Ga Eul eyes narrowed. "America? To study?" She frowned. "This is unbelievable! Seriously!"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "That girl is really something."

Woo Bin frowned. "She's a gold digger."

Jan Di walked away and Ji Hoo followed her. Ga Eul sighed as she looked at Yi Jeong. "Will she be alright Jeong ah?" She pouted.

"She will." Yi Jeong smiled.

Ga Eul weakly smiled. "Let's go at the pool what do you think?"

Yi Jeong chcukled. "Araso. My jagiya." He looked at Woo Bin. "Woo Bin, you coming?"

"Yeah. Sure." Woo Bin smiled as the three of them started to walked towards the pool. Once, they were there they witness that Jan Di jump at the pool while Jun Pyo was strarring at pool. "Jan Di ah." Jun Pyo mumbled. "Geum Jan Di!" He shouted as he also jump at the pool.

Ga Eul smiled widely. "Jun Pyo sunbae remember Jan Di." She chcukled. "Isn't that great?"

"That Yu Mi will not be out of the way." Woo Bin laughed.

Yi Jeong looked at Yu Mi. He chuckled as he approached Yu Mi. "You alright?" He asked.

Yu Mi nodded. "Uhmm..Deh."

"You sure?" Yi Jeong smirked.

"Can we go on a date?" Yu Mi stated.

"A date?" Yi Jeong questioned.

Yu Mi nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry. I'm already married." Yi Jeong chuckled. "You're so desperate you know." He said in a cold tone but suddenly Ga Eul apporah them. "Ka Ja, jagiya." As he grabbed Ga Eul's hand and they walked away leaving a stunned Yu Mi.

Woo Bin shook his head. "That's why don't involved with the F4 anymore." He said to Yu Mi and he followed Yi Jeong and Ga Eul.

* * *

><p>After five years, Ga Eul was at the Woo Sung meseum when someone hugged her from behind. "Yah! Let go of me! Who are you!" She demand as she heard chuckled from behind. She turned around and saw her husband. She gasped.<p>

Yi Jeong smiled. "Hi! I'm back."

Ga Eul smiled. "Welcome back my dear husband." Suddenly she feel she was about to throw up.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong gasped. "Tell me. Are you pregnant?" He asked.

Ga Eul laughed. "Yeah."

"I'm going to be a father?" Yi Jeong asked happily.

Ga Eul smiled but suddenly Yi Jeong hugged her. "Saranghae Ga Eul." He murmured.

"Saranghae." Ga Eul smiled.

* * *

><p>the end<p> 


End file.
